Corre Corazon
by Juna Izumi
Summary: despues de una borrachera Ed y Ling amanecen casados , ahora deberán descubrir como es que terminaron asi y buscar la forma de safarse de ese enrollo sin lastimar sentimientos ajenos… capitulo 17 arriba! EdxLing
1. Chapter 1: Enrollos

**¡Corre Corazon ¡**

EdxLing

_**capitulo 1: en rollos**_

en un hotel de central…

un rubio de ojos dorados va despertando a sentir los rayos del sol

-¿Qué diablos paso?-pregunta Edward y se da cuenta que no conocía el lugar otro cuerpo empezaba a removerse bajo las sabanas cosaquelo sorprendió mas

-mi cabeza-se quejaba otra persona dándole la espalda al rubio

-¿Ling? ¿Qué haces aquí? mas bien ¿Qué hacemos aquí y asi?-pregunta Ed

-shh, no grites- reconoce la voz del otro-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-lo mismo pregunto solo recuerdo que me llamaste-dijo el rubio

-¿yo te llame?-

-si tu me llamaste, y yo fui por ti cuando llegue estabas mal pero no recuerdo como llegamos aquí-dijo Ed

-yo mucho menos, me dare un baño despues vemos que hacemos y no entres -toma su ropa y entra al baño

-te guste o no ya te vi desnudo- dijo Ed tratando de hacer memoria de cómo llegaron ahí solo recordó que fue a buscarlo y los recuerdos solo llegaban hasta ahí

Empezó a recoger su ropa para vestirse cuando ve un papel en un mueble se acerca para tomarlo y empézo a leerlo al terminar, se quedo helado por el contenido

el otro seguía quejándose de que le dolia la cabeza

-¡principe idiota!-grito Edward como varias veces le había dicho

-aun no termino esperate ¬¬- el rubio gruño

-¡Apurate!-

10 minutos despues el pelinegro ya vestido sale del baño

-ahora si dime ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-pregunta Ling

-¡nos casamos!-grito Ed enseñándole el acta

-si es mi firma-el rubio lo zapea

-ya se que es tu firma y la mia tambien! ¿Cómo terminamos asi?-pregunta Ed

-no lo se y parece que es legal-

-si es legal y todo porque esta el sello pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo diablos terminamos asi?-pregunta Ed

-yo solo recuerdo lo que hize en la mañana y ya…-se quedo mudo al recordar la llamada de la mañana

-¿te acordaste de algo?-pregunta Ed

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-enojado le grito y salió de la habitacion

-¿Qué te pasa? yo no tuve la culpa de nada regresa aquí!-grito Edward tomando el acta y medio vestido sale del cuarto salieron del hotel el pelinegro paro un taxi y se subió

-¡Arranque!-grito Ling

Edward confundido hizo lo mismo paro otro taxi

-¡siga a ese taxi!-grito Ed señalando el taxi donde iba Ling este se dio cuenta de la insistencia del rubio

-¡acelere!-grito Ling

-lo siento Sr no puedo mas adelante hay obras-dijo el taxista, Ling ve que Edward iba acercándose, le paga y baja del auto el rubi noto su acción tambien pago y se baja del auto para perseguirlo

-si tan solo pudiera usar la alquimia seria mas fácil atraparlo-penso el rubio

-¿no se cansa?-pregunta Ling mirando que Edward seguía detrás de el

-¡Detente!-grito Edward, aprovecho que el otro se detuvo para toamr aire para alcanzarlo

-si que eres insistente-

-ahora dime, ¿Por qué es mi culpa?-pregunta Edward

el otro se mordió los labios tentado en decirle la verdad pero recordó la llamada

-y no te dejare ir hasta que me digas-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos…

continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Confesiones

**Capitulo 2: ¿confesiones? **

-ahora dime, ¿Por qué es mi culpa? y no te dejare ir hasta que me digas-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos…

-porque…-se quedo callado ya que si le decía la verdad tambien estaría confesándole sus sentimientos…

-tengo todo el dia para oírte-dijo Ed

-perdon, fue un arrebato, tu no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo el pelinegro tratando de que se oyera lo mas convincente posible, por la cara que puso el rubio parece que le creyo

-esta bien te creeré, vamonos Al debe estar preocupado, ¿Dónde te estas quedando?-pregunta Ed

-con Lan Fan en un hotel-dijo Ling

-¿puedo saber porque regresaste? pensé que con la piedra filosofal , el trono seria tuyo-dijo el rubio sorprendido

-si pero me pusieron una prueba mas-

-¿otra? ¿con la ultima no fue suficiente?-pregunta Edward

-para mi padre si pero para mi tio no, como me odia decie aplicar una ley que desde mi abuelo no se hacia-

-¿Cuál es?-pregunta mas interesado Ed

-que debo estar casado para gobernar-dijo Ling

-eso es una locura! ¿no les basto con la ultima?-pregunta el rubio

-parece que no y como no conocíamos otro lugar, regrese aquí para pensar-

-entiendo, no te quieres casar por compromiso y mira terminamos casados-dijo Ed

-si pero fue un error-

siguieron cmainando hasta llegar al lujoso hotel donde se estaban quedanso

-si que tienen buenos gustos-dijo Ed mirando el edificio

-si y tienen servicio a la habitacion xD-

-esta bien ya no dire nada - llegan a la recepsion y se despiden

-si no digas nada o te cobrare lo que me debes ¬¬-

entran a la recepción, se despiden después de quedar que solo Al y Lan sabrían lo que sucedió puesto que viven con ellos y a noche no llegaron a sus casas.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡estaba preocupada! despues de la famosa llamada saliste echo una furia –dijo Lan al verlo

-estoy bien, estaba con Ed- dijo el otro sin muchos animos la cabeza seguía estallándole

-ahh, al menos estuviste con el pero… ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

- porque nos casamos- le enseña el acta

-¿Cómo hicieron esto?-pregunta Lan sorprendida al ver que el acta estba 100 % legal

-no lo se, no lo recuerdo-

-¿y si le mostramos esto a Yang?, asi podras gobernar sin ningún problema y le cerramos la boca -dijo Lan Fan después de pensarlo determinadamente

-no, por mi ambicion no atare a Edward a mi-dijo Ling

-pero tu lo amas ¿no? Podrían llegar a un tipo de acuerdo-

-si pero el a mi no y para que una relación funcione, nececita de 2-

-esta bien yo no insistiré ¿solucionaran esto?-

-yo digo que si lo tendremos que solucionar, ya que si Edward se quiere casar con ella tendremos que hacerlo- dijo con cierta tristeza notoria en su voz

Ed también va llegando a su casa…

-¡hermano! ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Al

- Ed también va llegando a su casa…

-¡hermano! ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunta Al

-estaba con Ling- contesto el otro quitándose la chamarra

-¿Toda la noche?¿y que anduvieron haciendo?-pregunta Al curioso mientras que el gato que se había llevado a escondidas estaba en las piernas de Ed y este no lo noto.

-nos casamos!-grito el otro

-¿Qué no sabía que te gustara?-pregunta Al sorprendido y le quita el gato.

-que no me gusta! Es una larga historia -dijo Ed noto raro a su hermano-¿Qué escondes ahí?-pregunta Ed

-nada-dijo Al y sonríe

-escuche un maullido- dijo Ed

-esta bien hermano aproveche que estabas ausente ayer y meti un gatito a la casa-se lo enseña

-ni ganas tengo que pelear-dijo Ed

-realmente te afecta esto-dijo Al

-si, aunque si me casare con ella debo de hacerlo-dijo Ed

Al recordó una cosa que Ling le había dicho una vez…

-¿y si el siente algo por ti?-pregunta Al mirando al mayor

-no lo creo, estaré en mi habitación-sube las escaleras y se encierra, Al, tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

En el hotel

El teléfono sono y Lan Fan fue a contestar

-hem ¿Diga?-

-Lan, ¿ya llego Ling?-pregunta Al

-ahh, eres tu Al, si ya llego ¿te lo paso?-pregunta la pelinegra al escuchar la suave voz del otro

-si pásamelo, no me convence la versión de mi hermano-dijo Al suponiendo que ella ya lo sabe

-yo tampoco se mucho-

-tu debes saber lo mismo que yo-dijo el rubio y miraba hacia las escaleras de v e en cuando

-¿Respecto a que?-pregunta Lan Fan mirando que Ling se quedo dormido había dicho que la cabeza le estallaba

-de que Ling ama a mi hermano-

-ahh, eso si lo se ¿tienes planeado algo?-

-un poco no se si funcone ¿Si los juntamos?-pregunta Al divertido

-si tu quieres lo hacemos-

-¡Al traeme una pastilla!-grito Ed desde la habitación

-hermano voy!, tengo que colgar. Luego seguimos hablando-colgo

continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: ¿porque me haces llorar?

_**Espero que el capitulo les guste tratare de actualizar 1 vez por semana**_

**Capitulo 3: ¿porque me haces llorar?**

-¡Al me duele la cabeza tráeme una pastilla!-grito Ed desde la habitación

-hermano voy! Tengo que colgar. Luego seguimos hablando-colgó y fue a buscar una pastilla

-¿con quién hablabas?-pregunta Ed

-número equivocado-dijo Al entrando a la habitación con la pastilla-¿Qué ves?-

-una novela -dijo Edward tomando la pastilla y se la pasa, Al se recostó junto a el pensando en el plan que le había dicho anteriormente a Lan.

-¿y de que trata?-pregunta Al

-no se, acabo de prenderla-dijo Ed y prestan su atención al programa, Lucrecia le manda serenata a Orlando y empezaba a cantar cielo rojo

-que ridiculez-dijo Edward y le cambio el canal ve que Al sonríe de forma extraña- ¿y tu porque sonríes?-pregunta

-nada hermano, ¿usaras la laptod? necesito sacar algo-dijo Al

-no, anda, usala- dijo Ed y el otro va a su cuarto para sacar una información

-ojala y esto funcione-dijo Al mientras buscaba unas canciones

al mismo tiempo en el hotel

-¿Cómo es que Orlando no se da cuenta que realmente cambio?-pregunta Ling mientras miraba la novela

-no se cómo te gusta eso-dijo Lan

-¡hasta le esta cantando-dijo Ling, Lan va y apaga la tele-¿Qué te pasa? yo no la apago cuando ves tus documentales sobre animales ¬¬-

-al menos lo que yo veo sirve, pero esto te echara a perder la mente ¬¬-

-si como no-y vuelve a prender la tele

-no tienes remedio-dijo Lan

al dia

Al fue al hotel donde estaban hospedándose

Lan Fan tenía una idea de lo que el otro tramaba habían hablado por teléfono respecto a eso

-ni hablar!-grito Ling después de escuchar el plan de Al

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Al

-porque solo haría el ridículo-dijo Ling

-pero si cantas bien, en mi cumpleaños cantaste-

-si porque solo estábamos tu y yo y gracias por ayudarme-dijo con ironía

-nada pierdes-dijo Al

-si, mi dignidad-dijo el pelinegro

-y si existe una mínima Casualidad de que el también este enamorado de ti?-pregunta Al

0-Al por favor si se casara con ella debe ser por algo-seguian sentados en el sillón

-no, sinceramente siento que si se casa con ella es solo por una promesa que le hizo cuando éramos niños-dijo Al

-¿eso que?-pregunta el otro de mala gana

-pues que tal vez necesite otra sacudidita para que no se case con ella y se quede contigo-dijo Al

-una pregunta Al ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-pregunta Ling

-porque siento que ella no lo hará feliz-dijo Al

-¿crees que yo si?-

-si yo creo que si son muy parecidos-dijo el rubio menor

-esta bien lo hare-Lan yAl sonríen Al le da el sombrero

-mira encontré estas canciones-dijo el rubio

-¿Cuándo seria?-pregunta Ling

-hoy esta en el cuartel mañana es su dia libre-dijo Al

-¿sigue trabajando para los militares?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si, sigue trabajando para ellos, ahora es coronel, y esta en la sección de investigación, tiene sus propia escolta -comento el rubio

-¿ya no hace nada peligroso?-pregunta Ling y Al sonríe esa misma pregunta se la ah echo una mujer muchas veces

-no, ya no arriesga su vida, solo está firmando papeles xD -dijo Al divertido-puedo saber ¿Cómo terminaste casado con el?-

-no lo se, todo es borroso, solo se que despertamos en un hotel desnudos y con el acta firmada-dijo Ling

-entonces tuvieron relaciones-dijo Lan

-es lo mas seguro me dolía todo el cuerpo- -

-y supongo que mi hermano fue el primero-dijo Al con ojitos brillosos el otro se sonrojo

-eso no se pregunta ¬¬-dijo Ling molesto

-si, si fue el primero-dijo Lan sonriendo

-Lan Fan! Yo no ando diciendo tus cosas ¬¬-dijo Ling

-hay, ¿de que te sirve mentir? Si los 2 sabemos que nunca te hs relacionado con nadie-dijo Lan Fan

- ya cállate o le dire a Al quien te gusta ¬¬-dijo Ling

-díselo, de todas formas no creo que me haga caso-dijo la ninja

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Al divertido con la pelea de ambos

En el cuartel

-iré a ver Mustang, ahora regreso- informo Ed a sus subordinados

- esta bien coronel aquí me hare cargo-dijo Britni

-ok-y sale del cuarto

-¿Por qué tu?-pregunta Matt cuando Ed se fue

-porque soy más grande que tu xD-

-mama dice que solopor 3 minutos eres mas grande-dijo Matt

-da lo mismo-

Camina por un largo pasillo y ve la oficina del fhurer

-hola Ed ¿buscas a Roy?-pregunta Riza

-si ¿estará? dime que si-dijo el rubio

-sí, si esta, adelante- Edward toco la puerta y la abre

-¿y ese milagro?-pregunta Roy

-necesito tu ayuda-dijo Edward

-¿en qué te metiste esta vez?-pregunta Roy

-pues me case y quiero divorciarme-dijo el rubio

-¿Con quién?-pregunta?-pregunta Mustang

-no lo recordaras, con Ling-

-si lo recuerdo-

-¿me ayudaras o no?-pregunta Ed

-si te ayudare, pero…-sonríe malvadamente…

-¿pero?-pregunta Ed

-en 2 meses tendré una cena con los ministros de Dracma-dijo Roy

-¿vas a querer que te acompañe? ¿Por qué no te acompaña Riza?-pregunta Ed

-es eso o no te ayudo-dijo Roy

-esta bien esta bien te ayudare-dijo Ed, el otro sonríe, de un cajón saca una tarjeta y se la da

-gracias-

-de nada, en dos meses- el rubio sale y regresa a su oficina

-coronel, lo noto estresado-dijo Britni y empieza a darle masajes en los hombros xD

-si jefe ¿sucede algo?-pregunta Matt

-nada muchachos- se relajo con los masajes de la peliroja-tus manos son maravillosas-

-gracias coronel-

Esa misma noche

-¡Al ya llegue!_grito Ed mientras abria la puerta

-qué bueno que regresaste hermano ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta Al

-bien las manos de Britni son milagrosas-

-¿y eso?-pregunta Al

-me dio un masaje en la espalda-dijo Ed

-la cena esta lista ya-dijo Al mientras cerraba la puerta

-que bueno me muero de hambre-dijo Ed y ambos se sientan en la mesa-¿sabes? Fui con Mustang para pedirle su ayuda-

-¿ayuda para que?-pregunta Al

-necesito un abogado-

-¿sigues empeñado en divorciarte de el?-pregunta Al

-si, si me casare con Winry debo de hacerlo-dijo Ed

-y ¿no has pensado en lo que te dije?-pregunta Al

-¿sobre que?-pregunta Ed mientras comia del estofado

-de que exista una posibilidad que el este enamorado de ti?-pregunta Al esperando que el pln diera resultado

-de todas formas no puedo corresponderle-dijo Ed

Mientras tanto

-ya me estoy arrepintiendo- Lan lo detiene

-nada pierdes con intentarlo además el traje te sento muy bien-

- si , mi dignidad ya se me olvidaron las canciones -dijo el menor

-Ling, ya estamos aquí asi que canta ¬¬-dijo Lan

-cuando usted nos diga joven-dijo uno de los mariachis

-esta bien es aquí- todos se detienen en frente de la casa de Edward uno de los mariachis empezó a tocar y la suave voz de Ling empezó a oírse…

Al sonríe cuando empezó a escuchar la música

-¿Qué diablos?-pregunta Ed dejando el tenedor en el plato y van a asomarse por la ventana.

"_**no tengas miedo de perderme no dejare que nadie intente arrebatarme esta vida contigo amor que duele amor que mata amor que siente que no engaña aunque miente desafiando el destino amor que vive amor que ama amor que siente este amor no se muere aunque tenga prohibido que te ame tan fuerte" **_

-¿Ling? ¿tu tienes algo que ver en esto Al?-pregunta el rubio

-no hermano yo no se nada-dijo el menor mientras que el otro termino de cantar

Afuera

-no sale-dijo Lan

-¿cantamos la otra joven?

-pues si, antes de que me vaya corriendo-

"_**Para qué me haces sufrir que no ves, que mas no puedo? Yo nunca, nunca he llorado y menos de dolor, ni nunca, nunca habia toma doy menos por un amor .Por qué me haces llorar y te burlas de mí? Si sabes tu muy bien que yo no sé sufrir. Me voy a emborrachar a no saber de mí, que sepan que hoy tomé que hoy me emborraché por tí."**_

-mugre Alphonse-penso Ling después de analizar la canción

-ire a ver que trma-dijo Ed

-hay dios-dijo Al y lo siguió

-¡Ling!-grito el rubio, el menor mostro una timida sonrisa

-Ed-se acerco al rubio mayor

Continuara…

Ojala y les haya gustados ahor unas preguntitas

¿Qué reccion creen que tenga Ed? ¿Ling será correspondido? Y ¿de quien piensan que esta enamorada Lan Fan?

Próximo capitulo: Reaciones

Cualquier duda sugerencia y/o amenzana atravez de facebook (búsquenme igual xD)


	4. Chapter 4: Adivinando Tu Futuro

**aquí empieza el sufrimiento para Ling… bueno Ed sigue con los militares porque tiene que vivir de algo xD y poco a poco se ira revelando que sucedió ese dia y otra cosa Fu no se muere owo lo nececito vivo mas adelante **

**Capitulo 4: adivinando tu futuro **

la puerta del departamento se abre

-¡Ling!¿que haces? !-grito el rubio, el menor mostro una tímida sonrisa

-Ed-se acerco al rubio mayor

-¡respondeme que haces!-pregunta Ed

-no me vas a corresponder de todas formas me gustaría que lo supieras-dijo Ling, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban

-¿saber que?-pregunta el mayor

-que te amo!-tomo valor de quien sabe donde y se atrevió a besar los labios del coronel este no los vio llegar reacciono y violentamente lo aparto de el

-si sabes muy bien que no voy a corresponderte ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta Ed y en un impulso lo abofetea por la fuerza del golpe lo tiro al suelo

-¡Ling!-Lan Fan se acerca y lo ayuda a levantarse

-no queria seguir asi con esto guarddado-dijo el menor apoyándose sobre la chica

-¡no lo hare! ¿y sabes que mas muy pronto te llegaran los papeles para divorciarnos!-grito Ed molesto

-hay dios-penso Al

-Alphonse muévete!-grito el mayor y el otro lo siguió

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Lan

-se que mi hermana esta aquí en central-dijo Ling

-¿Cuál de todas?-pregunta Lan Fan ya que Ling tiene muchos hermanos xD

-Ashmid-contesto el menor

-no sabia que estabas en contacto con ella-

-si nos hablamos poco pero no creo que se niege en ayudarme-caminan hacia el hotel, al llegar Ling se acuesta y la mayor le pone un poco de hielo en el ojo hinchado

-mira como te dejo ¡es un salvaje! no se como puedes amarlo-dijo Lan

-lo mismo te digo de Al, no se cómo lo quieres-

-pues solo se que lo quiero y ya pero esta con Mei -dijo Lan

-parece que si.-

1 mes despues

las cosas entre Ling y Edward cambiaron, este ah estado viendo a su abogado para lo del divorcio

Ashmid acepto ayudar a su hermano menor con lo del divorcio ella estudio leyes y no le entro a la pelea por el trono como Ling y Mei

ese dia Al Ling y Lan caminaban por las calles de central

-tus planes nunca funcionan-dijo Ling

-esta vez será diferente-dijo Al

-no involucran canciones ¿verdad?-pregunta Ling

-no no involucran canciones-entran a un establecimiento que dice "lectura de tarot"

-Al ¿crees en eso?-pregunta Lan

-si ella predijo que terminaría con Mei-dijo Al

-Al-dijo Ling

-¿si?-pregunta Al

-todos sabíamos que terminarías con mi hermana-dijo Ling

Y entran al establecimiento había una mesa y en el centro una esfera de cristal

-Al ¡hola! ¿vienes por tu lectura semanal?-pregunta Natasha

-hola Natasha, esta vez no so yo-dijo Al y con ayuda de Lan Fan sientan al príncipe en la silla

-no creo que sea buenaidea-dijo Ling

-deme su mano joven, no pierde nada-dijo Natasha

-10 dolares-

-ya Ling-dijo Al

-esta bien- a regañadientes estiro su mano, la adivina la tomo y empezó a concentrarse

-viviras mucho y tendras muchos hijos-dijo Natasha

-¿muchos hijos? si soy hombre?-dijo Ling

-eso si seria muy sorprendente-dijo Lan

-seras correspondido pero sufriras mucho para poder estar con el-continuo diciendo la adivina

-eso explicaría lo del divorcio-dijo Al

-espera, hay alguien mas-dijo Natasha

-¿hombre o mujer?-pregunta Ling

- hombre, dos hombres estarán peleándose por ti-

-uno debe ser mi hermano ¿pero y el otro?-pregunta Al

-es un militar -Natasha siguió viendo la mano del menor

-ja, ¿Ed peleándose por mi? no lo creo ¿militar?-pregunta Ling

-si es un militar-dijo Natasha

-pero 'que mas?-pregunta Ling mas interesado

-pero al final estaras con la persona que amas-Natasha sale de su transe

-¿tiene baño?-pregunta Ling

-si al fondo a la derecha ¿por?- la peliroja se le queda mirando

-necesito vomitar-dijo el menor y fue a la dirección que le dijo la mujer, Al y Lan se miran preocupados y van a seguirlo

-¿decias?-pregunta Natasha

-¡no tendre bebes!-grito el menor

-¿seguro?-pregunta Al

-Al ¬¬ cállate-dijo Ling

-¿Por qué no vamos a comprobarlo?-pregunta Alphonse

-Alphonse, te estas ganando un buen golpe-dijo Ling

-ya me callo-se cruza de brazos

un pelinegro muy palido sale del baño

-¿entonces?-pregunta Lan

-esta bien, pero que sea con Knox, no dejare que ningún desconocido me toque ¬¬-dijo Ling

continuara….

¿de que hombre estará hablando Natasha? ¿estara embarazado o algo le cayo mal?

próximo capitulo : ¿Qué voy a hacer?


	5. Chapter 5: ¿que voy a hacer?

_**Gracias por sus reviews! Son los que me animan a seguir con este fic ojala les guste este capitulo **_

_**haber si se resuelven varias de sus duda o les agrego mas **_

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Qué voy a hacer?**_

un pelinegro muy palido sale del baño

-¿entonces?-pregunta Lan

-esta bien, pero que sea con Knox, no dejare que ningún desconocido me toque ¬¬-dijo Ling

-si nadie te va a tocar-dijo Al

-¿sabes donde trabaja?-pregunta Lan

-si si se de seguro se alegrara al verte-dijo Al

-¿si se acuerda de mi?-pregunta Lan

-si nos preguntaba mucho por ti-djo el rubio menor Ling se sentía ignorado el medico solo preguntaba por la chica aunque es comprensible

-entonces ¿nos vamos?- pregunta de mal humor

-son 15 dólares-dijo Natasha extendiendo su mano

-¿no que eran 10?-pregunta Ling

-tacaño, paga-dijo la mujer Ling metió la mano a su bolsillo y saca el dinero para pagarle

-gracias Natasha nos vemos la otra semana-dijo Al

-aunque yo digo que algo me cayo mal-

-yo no me convenzo de ello-dijo Al

-si fuera cierto ¿Qué harias? ¿se lo dirias?- pregunta LanFan

-por supuesto que no se lo diría, encima de que lo negaría no lo usaría para atarlo a mi-dijo Ling

-es bueno que pienses asi, otro ya lo hubiera echo-dijo Al

-lo se-

-es aquí-dijo Al señalando un edifcio blanco

-gracias- la chica no podía evitar perderse en esos ojos Ling lo noto

-cualquier cosa manténganme informado después de todo sere su tio-dijo Al

-te avisaremos-

Buscan el consultorio que Al les había dicho

-¿y si la gitana esa tiene razón?-pregunta Ling preocupado

-ya calmate, pronto lo sabremos-dijo LanFan acercándose al escritorio de la recepcionista

-¿tienen cita cn el Dr Knox jóvenes?-pregunta la secretaria

-no, pero me conoce dígale que me llamo Lan Fan-dijo la chica

-en seguida señorita-dijo la secretaria y entra al consultorio

-¿llego algún paciente?-pregunta Knox mirando a su secretaria

-afuera esta una señorita llamada Lan Fan esta afuera y dice conocerlo-dijo la muchacha, el medico se sorprendido, hace 2 años no sabia nada de ella…

-hágala pasar- arreglo el escritorio

-enseguida Dr- dijo la secretaria, salió mientras los otros dos entrababan

-me da gusto saber de ti ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?-pregunta Knox

-gracias, Al me dijo que estuvo preguntando por mi, tu habla- observa a su amigo

-hace algunos días empezó a sentirme mal-

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas?-pregunta Knox mientras ponía toda su atención al chico. se ponía nervioso por la mirada del otro

-mareos, me canso mas de lo normal y vómitos-

-tengo mis sospechas, te hare unos análisis-dijo Knox y saca una jeringa

-¿va a meterme eso en mi brazo?-pregunta Ling al ver la jeringa

-¿le sigues temiendo a las jeringas?-pregunta Lan Fan

-algo asi-

-no te quejes es por tu bien-dijo Knox tomando el brazo del menor e inyecta la jeringa y empieza sacar aquel liquido rojizo…

-¿tardara mucho?-pregunta Ling

-no, ya termine-le muestra la jeringa con su sangre a dentro-¿has tenido relaciones?-

-si, hace exactamente un mes-dijo el menor sonrojado

-y supongo que no usaron protección-dijo Knox empezando a analizar todo lo que Ling le decía…

-no lo recuerdo-dijo el menor, si la prueba seria positiva tendría que decirle todo incluso el nombre del padre de su hijo…

-¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? ¿te drogaron?-pregunta Knox preocupado de que hubieran violado al chico

-no exactamente lo que vaya a contarle ¿se queda entre nosotros?-pregunta el menor

-por supuesto que se queda entre nosotros-dijo Knox escuchando atentamente lo que Ling le contaba

-asi que ese hijo seria del coronel Elric-dijo Knox conociendo la posision del otro en el ejercito

-si, pero pase lo que pase usted no puede decir nada-dijo Ling

-¿Cuándo tendríamos los resultados?-pregunta Lan Fan

-en una semana-dijo Knox

-entonces nos vemos en 1 semana-dijo Ling

-sí, me da gusto saber de ti-dijo Knox apretando la mano humana de la joven

-a mi igual-terminan de despedirse y una vez afuera del hospital Ling exploto…

-¡no puedo tener un hijo! Tengo 16 años esa adivina tiene la culpa, ¿y si me hechizo?-

-tu tranquilízate, no puede hechizarte, si apenas te conoció hoy y lo que paso con Edward fue hace un mes-Lan Fan lo mira con seriedad

-vamonos, quiero dormir-

-entonces vamonos ¿Qué le decimos a Al?-

-tu se lo diras yo no le dire nada-dijo Ling

-¿Por qué yo?-

-asi lo usas como excusa para acercarte a el- la mira con complicidad

-¿de donde sacas esas ideas?-pregunta la chica

-tu solo hazme caso-

- esta bien lo hare, pero no podre tener nada con el, ¿no esta con Mei?-

-no, hace poco terminaron asi que aprovecha!-

-esta bien-dijo Lan Fan no muy convencida…

el resto de la semana Ling la paso con los mismos síntomas, Al tenia sus sospechas y Lan Fan aprovecha para acercarse mas a Alphonse…

asi paso una semana y los 3 estaban nuevamente en el consultorio…

-¿sere papa?-pregunta Ling

-mama querrás decir-dijo Al

-callate Alphonse-dijo Lan Fan

-esta bien –se cruza de brazos, Knox le entrega un sobre a Ling

-¿lo abro?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si, yo no lo podría leer-

-esta bien-ella abre el sobre y empieza leer los resultados….

continuara

_**¿ustedes que dicen? ¿si o no? si la respuesta es si ¿se lo dira a Edward?¿lograra Lan Fan conquistar a Al? **_


	6. Chapter 6: Quiero Olvidarme De Ti

gracias por la espera ojala les guste! hay medio lemon , bueno medio lemon, el completo será en capítulos mas adelante y ya sabremos quien es ese hombre misterioso owo

_titulo de la canción: jamás abandone_

_interprete: Laura Paussini _

**Capitulo 6:Quiero Olvidarme De Ti **

**Sigo estando aquí  
>de nuevo un escenario y de nuevo yo<strong>

-¿lo abro?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si, yo no lo podría leer-

-está bien-ella abre el sobre y empieza leer los resultados

-¿y?-pregunta Al

-es positivo tienes un mes- la mirada de los 3 se dirigía hacia Ling esperando alguna reacción por parte de el

-¡no lo quiero!-grito de repente

-no puedes decir eso! te guste o no es tu hijo!_

-quiero decir, no puedo tener un hijo y menos del!-grito Ling

-¿Por qué dices eso? posiblemente mi hermano se pondrá feliz al saberlo-dijo Al

-Al por favor, ¿no te acuerdas que cuando le confesé mis sentimientos me pego? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria al saber sobre su hijo?-pregunta Ling

-¿te pego?-pregunta Knox

-si, es un salvaje- añadió Lan Fan

**sigo estando aquí  
>porque ahora tu camino va en mi dirección<strong>

-Al, por favor, no vayas a decirle nada-

-esta bien, te prometo que no dire nada pero… ¿Qué excusa pondrás cuando empieze a notarse?-pregunta Al

-el tiene razón, ¿Qué haras?-

-entonces me ire de aquí-Knox suspira ante la necedad del otro y empieza a escribir una receta y observa que esta escribiendo.

-no va a meterme nada en el brazo ¿verdad?- el medico sonríe

-esta vez no, pero si sientes en alguna molestia no dudes en venir-le entrega la receta por el momento solo le recetaba vitaminas…

-¿Qué tienes encentra de las agujas?-pregunta Al

-nada, solo que no me gustan-dijo Ling

-a mi hermano tampoco le gustan-dijo Al y recibio una mirada por parte del pelinegro como diciendo "cállate o te golpeo"

-gracias-tomo la receta y salen del consultorio, Knox al ver que ellos habían salido tomo el teléfono y marco un numero

-con el General Mustang-dijo Knox

-¿de parte de quien?-

-soy Knox, Riza –

**en mi maleta sólo queda ausencia  
>tu poesía me pidió volver<strong>

-ah!, si enseguida se lo comunico-aprieta un botón y transfiere la llamada

-¿Qué sucede Knox? –pregunta Roy

-nececito tu ayuda-

-¿estas bien?-pregunta Roy preocupado

-si, esoty bien pero antes júrame que no vas a decir nada y mucho menos a Edward-dijo Knox mirando una copia de los análisis

-¿Qué hizo Edward? te juro que no dire nada-dijo Roy

-esta bien te lo contare-y le cuenta parte de la historia de Edward y Ling sobre todo por el embarazo inesperado de este ultimo

-¿y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-pregunta Roy

-solo puedo confiar en ti para esto, necesitara donde esconderse, protégelo-

-esta bien lo hare si tu me lo pides, te debo varias-dijo Roy

**Marcharme ha sido toda una experiencia  
>y ya lo sé<strong>

-gracias amigo, y no dejes que haga una tontería, la noticia no la tomo muy bien que digamos-dijo Knox

-no te preocupes, me hare cargo-dijo Roy

Cuando llegaron al hotel Ling se acostó en el sillón, estaba deprimido

-sabes que no voy a dejarte ¿verdad?-pregunta Lan Fan acercándose a Ling

-lo se y te lo agradezco pero… ¿Qué caso tiene todo esto si el no esta a mi lado?-

-¿quieres que el lo sepa?-

-no se, una parte de mi si quiere y otra dice que no quiere que lo sepa-

tocan el timbre, ella va abrir al ver que Ling estaba indispuesto…

-¿Quién?-pregutna antes de abrir

-vengo de parte del joven Elric ¿estara el joven Yao?-

-no no se encuentra-abre la puerta

-cuando regrese dele esto por favor, mi cliente le evnia los papeles de divorcio-dijo el abogado daonle un sobre

**yo jamás dejé de quererte a ti  
>yo jamás pude negarme a ti<br>jamás abandoné**

-gracias-cierra la puerta y le da el sobre al pelinegro

-¿Qué es?-pregunta Ling

-los mando Edward son los papeles de divorcio-

el otro solo los tomo, no sabia que decir vuelven a tocar la puerta Lan Fan volvió a abrirla

-¿Qué mas quiere, ya nos dio los papeles-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta se sorprendió de ver al general ahí…

-¿esta Ling?-pregunta Roy

-¿para qué lo quiere?-pregunta Lan Fan con desconfianza

-descuida, no le hare daño-dijo Roy-vengo de parte de Knox

-supongo que se lo dijo-

-si, le prometi que no le diría nada a Edward-

-si, si esta-al oir el nombre del doctor la chica cambio de opinión rápidamente entran y no lo ve en el sillón donde había estado acostado y un monton de papeles regados en el suelo

-el baño-dijo Roy al ver las luces encendidas y sin darle importancia al desorden de los papeles van hacia el baño…

-¡abre la puerta!-

-¡no vete!-grito Ling

-¿paos algo mientras llegaba?-pregunta Roy

-si Edward ya mando los papeles-dijo Lan y Roy supuso que eran los que estaban tirados en el suelo

ahora entendía todo o al menos eso parecía, Ling amaba a Edward pero este no

-hazte a un lado-dijo Roy y con su cuerpo tira la puerta y se apresuro en ir y quitarle el cuchillo, Knox estaba en lo cierto de sus supo sisones

-¿Qué haces aquí?- tenia su rostro agachado…

**He buscado la belleza  
>y la he encontrado al fondo en la simplicidad<br>he buscado en mi pasado porque ahí dijeron que está la verdad**

-no dejar que hagas una tontería- lo abrazo esperando que se tranqulizara para poder soltarlo, el menor tambien se abrazo a el ylloro hasta desahogarse…

departamento de los Elric –w-

-¿de donde vienes?-pregunta Ed al ver cuando Al regreso

-Sali a caminar ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-me hablo el abogado, hoy le enviara los papeles-dijo Ed

-¿crees que acepte en divorciarse?-pregunta Al

-no se, no tenemos hijos asi que no habría ningún problema-dijo Ed, Al se mordió la lengua, ciertamente si tendrían un hijo…

**se que en esencia predomina el bien  
>y en él confío como los demás<strong>

-hermano, piena bien las cosas-dijo Alphonse

-ya lo pensé bien, no quiero hacerlo sufrir mas-dijo Ed

-pero si ya esta sufriendo ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta?-

-no, hermano, algo que no te eh dicho, ni a ti ni a Ling-dijo Ed

-¿Qué es?-pregunta Al

-cuando yo me acoste con Ling, estaba sobrio-dijo Ed. con eso Al confirmo que el hijo que Ling está esperando si es de Edward.

-¿ ¿te aprovechaste de su estado?-pregunta Al recordando que Ling había dicho que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió con Edward la noche pasada…

-cada vez que decía que me amaba no podía resistirme-dijo Ed

-hay hermano ¿en que lio te metiste? si te va odiar-dijo Al

-prefiero que me odie a que me ame- por mas que quisiera no podría corresponderle-dijo Ed

flash back

**Y en esta noche ahora te diré…**

**Que jamás**

**Te dejé de pensar**

Ed venia cargando a un Ling ebrio

-no te cases, te amo-su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro del rubio decidió llevarlo a un hotel cercano porque si llegaba asi con el a su casa, Al se preocuparía, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y lo acosto en la cama, se quedo observando su rostro por varios segundos despues tuvo la extraña necesidad de acariciar su rostro y lo hizo, el otro pareció reacionar pero se levanto y fue a vomitar al baño

-¿Ling?-pregunta Ed

-no me veas-se quejo el menor mientras restaba encorvado en el retrete… abre la puerta del baño y entra a ayudarlo

-demasiado tarde, ya entre-dijo el mayor se agacha y vuelve a cargarlo para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo…

-no te cases-volvio a repetir el menor

-¿Por qué no? dame una buena razón y no lo hago-dijo Ed

-porque te amo desde que te conoci te ame –dijo el menor acercando su rostro al del mayor para besarlo Ed no queria aprovecharse de su estado pero algo le impulso a hacerlo, correspondió el beso y van acostándose sobre la cama…

**Y ahora se**

**Sin duda cuanta fantasía**

**Demanda el alejarse**

fin flash back

-¿no te querías aprovechar de su estado? ¡si de todas formas lo hiciste!-grito Al, molesto

-tu no vayas a decirle nada, yo se lo dire-dijo Edward

-esta bien-dijo Al

en el hotel

-ya se durmió-dijo Lan Fan saliendo del cuarto

-¿sus padres ya lo saben?-pregunta Roy

-no, apenas nos enteramos hoy, no se lleva muy bien con ellos y creo que una de sus hermanas vendrá a ayudarlo con lo del divorcio-dijo Lan Fan

-¿Cómo que no se llevan bien?-pregunta el mayor

-si, casi nunca están juntos. y lo mas cercano que tiene a un padre es mi abuelo-

vuelven a tocar la puerta, Lan Fan gruñe e iba a levantarse pero Roy se adelanta

-yo abro-se levanta y abre la puerta-¿y usted es?-

-¿me equivoque de puerta? pensé que esta era la 210-

Lan Fan reconoció la voz y se asoma

-¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Yuki? –pregunta Roy sin entender nada

-de mi si deberas acordarte-dijo Mei saliendo detrás de Yuki

**Sólo vuelves si te vas un día**

**De nuevo yo, de nuevo yo...**

**De nuevo tú, de nuevo tú...**

-¿Mei?-pregunta Lan Fan Roy noto claramente el cambio en el semblante de Lan al ver a la princesa

-¿Cómo esta Ling?-la presencia del anciano fue lo que mas sorprendió a Roy y a Lan, como habían dejado la puerta abierta por el ruido

-¿Roy quien es?-pregunta Ling mientras se tallaba los ojos tambien se sorprendió al ver al anciano

-¿Cómo estas?-volvio a preguntar

-eh, bien- el otro no supo que decir

-¿de quien es?-pregunta Fu, el menor seguía sin decir nada

-no lo se-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunta Yuki

-debo, suponer que es del alquimista ese…-el menor baja la mirada a vergonzado

-¿Cómo l.o sabes?-pregunta Ling

-es fácil, en Xing no dejabas de hablar de el-dijo Mei metiéndose en la platica

-y de seguro rechazo ser el padre del niño-dijo Yuki ya que como abogada sabia de esos problemas

-no, yo no quiero que se entere. todo lo que esta pasando es un error-dijo Ling

-eso es raro-dijo Mei

Siempre evitándonos a oscuras y al final

se ve la luz Se ve la luz…

-no, el esta haciendo bien- dijo Roy

despues Mei se fue con la excusa de veria a Alphonse

-te gusta Al ¿verdad?-pregunta Roy a la joven

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunta Lan

-por tu ,mirada cuando llego Mei-dijo Roy

-si, desde que estaba en la armadura-

2 semanas despues

Ling y Lan se mudaron con Roy con la excusa de que ambos sobre todo el menor estaría salvo y comodo ya que Edward sabia donde vivía…

Yuki ah estado cerca de Ling para apoyarlo y que no le quitaran todo ya que se habían casado por bienes malcomunados owo

llego el dia que verian al juez Yuki cuando vio a Edward tenia ganas de golearlo pero se contuvo…

-espero que te arrepientas-dijo Al

Yo jamás

Dejé de quererte a ti

-la decicion esta tomada tengo que hacerlo en un mes me caso con Winry-dijo Edward

-hay hermano, vas a arrepentirte-dijo Al

Ling y los otros van llegando Edward lo noto muy palido y no pudo evitar preocuparse por el se acerco al menor e intento tocar su mejilla

-estas bien?-pregunta Edward

-no te interesa-se aleja de el para evitar la caricia y se acerca a Al

-trate de que se retactara pero sigue empeñado en casarse con Winry ¿Por qué no se lo dices? tal vezasi cambiaria de opinon-dijo Al

-no, no quiero que se quede conmigo por lastima-dijo Ling

- siento que no es lastima-dijo Al

-y justo hoy me siento fatal-busca un baño para vomitar

Yo jamás

Pude negarme a ti...

Jamás abandoné…

continuara


	7. Chapter 7: complicaciones

**le dare un sustito a Edward para que lo valore jijiji gracias por seguir leyendo n.n **

**Capitulo 7: complicaciones **

El juez llego 15 minutos después con la escusa de que habría tráfico entra a su oficina para arreglar unas cosas los demás siguen esperandlo Ling tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Lan Fan esta solo miraba los besos que se daban Mei y Al –w-

-¿y Roy?-pregunta Ling en voz baja

-el vendrá después creo que tenía una reunión o algo asi-dijo Lan

-yo no sabia que Mei iba a venir-dijo Ling notando la mirada de su amiga…

-no tienes la culpa-dijo Lan

-pero estas sufriendo-dijo ling

-puedo con ello, ¿y tu como estas?-

-mal, tengo ganas de vomitar-dijo Ling aunque mientras se bañaba en la mañana le salian ligeras gotitas de sangre… no sabia si decirle algo a alguien o no

-¿Por qué no vas?-

-porque si lo hago me escapare por la ventana-

-¿el joven Elric y el joven Yao?-pregunta el juez mirando a todos ambos jóvenes levantan la mano-pasen por favor- ambos acompañados de sus abogados entran al despacho

-no puedo creer que sea tan ciego-dijo Mei

-es mi hermano pero estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Al y la beso, Lan Fan gruño suavemente y va a sentarse a otro lado, su abuelo lo noto y se le acerca

-hija, ¿aun sigues…?-

-¿enamorada de el? si abuelo sigo enamorada de el-dijo Lan Fan

Adentro del despacho…

-me gustaría saber la causa de su divorcio-dijo el juez mientras se sentaba en su silla y Ed y Ling también se sentaban este último se sentía bastante mal mareado y con ganas de vomitar lo que desayuno…

-nos casamos cuando no estábamos en nuestros 5 sentidos-dijo Ed

-eso parece ser normal en ustedes los jóvenes-el juez noto que el pelinegro no se sentía bien yaque lo notaba muy palido -¿necesita un medico?-

-no, continuemos con esto, quiero irme-dijo Ling

-¿A dónde te vas?-pregunta Ed

-regresare a mi país y no te estorbaremas-dijo Ling aunque ciertamente no era verdad

-tu nunca me estorbaste-dijo Edward acercándose queria acariciar ese rostro pero no sabia si el otro se iba dejar

Yuki sintió la necesidad de decírselo

-no pueden divorciarse-dijo Yuki todos la voltean aver

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Edward

-Yuki, no lo digas ¡no puedes decir nada! Tenemos un convenio-

-si pero antes de ser tu abogada soy tu hermana y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer-dijo Yuki

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregutna Edward

-¡no puedes decir!-grito Ling empezando a alterarse pero la mayor ignorando a su medio hermano siguió hablando

-Edward, mi hermano esta embarazado, y quiere irse sin decirte nada-dijo Yuki

-¿Qué?-pregunta el juez

-usted no se meta-dijo Yuki el juez se sintió ignorado xD

-¿es mio?-pregunta el mayor acercándose a Ling…

-no es tuyo-dijo Ling retrocediendo ante cada paso que daba Edward. Hasta llegar a la pared, el mayor aprovecho para llevar sus manos al todavía plano vientre el pelinegro pero este lo detuvo-no me toques no es tuyo- ante la sorpresa del menor Edward reacciono bastante maduro ante la noticia…

-se que es mio, se que no estuviste con nadie mas que yo-dijo el rubio recordando la cálida sensación de cuando estuvo en su interior

-¿Cómo lo sabes?¿no se suponía que ambos estábamos borrachos?-pregunta Ling, Edward no pudo reprimirse mas y decidió decirle la verdad …

-hay algo que no te eh dicho-dijo Ed

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ling y Yuki miraba la escena como diciendo ¿Por qué no hablan mas alto?

-que yo estaba sobrio cuando nos acostamos-dijo Ed en un tono oíble para que Yuki escuchara

-¿te aprovechaste de mi estado? -pregunta Ling separándolo de su cuerpo de pronto varias imágenes de aquella noche llegaban a su mente ambos estaban desnudos, el le decía que lo amaba y este hacia lo que quisiese con su cuerpo…

-si para hacerte mio y lo volveria a hacer-dijo Edward tomando su cintura para besar los labios del menor, en otra ocasión Ling hubiera correspondido pero se sentía decepcionado y con todas sus fuerzas le regresa la bofetada dejando su mejilla morada…

-¡idiota! ahora entendía porque cuando me bañaba sangraba y si estuvo bien cuando te dije que tu tenias la culpa de todo-dijo Ling mirándolo con enfado el abogado de Ed suspira, el mismo rubio se estaba echando la soga al cuello con la confesión

-¿sabes que puedo denunciarte por violar a mi hermano? ¡todavía es menor de edad! -pregunta Yuki mirando también con enfado a Edward con intenciones de pegarle

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunta Edward ya que no sabia ese detalle en el…

-16, cuando te conoci tenia 14-dijo Ling

-yo no lo sabia, pero si me metes a la cárcel yo no podría hacerme cargo de mi hijo-dijo Edward

-¡no te necesito!- grito Ling, despues se llevo una mano a su cabeza y se desmaya Edward logro sujetarlo

-¡Ling!-grito Ed se preocupo un poco al ver que de su vientre había sangre…

-una ambulancia!-grito Yuki mientras ed trataba de que ling reaccionara…

-vamos ling, reacciona-levanto levemente su cuerpo y golpeaba su mejilla suavemente

-¿Qué? ¿15 minutos? ¡Es una emergencia!-grito el juez Ed tomo la opción de tomarlo en sus brazos y salió corriendo de ahí

-¡Edward!-grito Mei

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunta Al

-de seguro Edward volvió a meter la pata-dijo Lan Fan

-no lo dudes-dijo Yuki saliendo

-¿Qué havcemos?-pregunta Fu

-tendremos que esperarnos que nos llamen-dijo Mei

-Roy dijo que lo mantuviéramos informado-dijo Lan Fan

-¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? ¿Cómo terminaron viviendo en su casa?-pregunta Alphonse

–es una larga histori-dijo Lan Fan omitiendo el echo de que Ling intento suicidarse

Edward lo llevo al hospital mas cercano, temia por su vida ya que estaba mas palido de lo que estaba antes y perdia mucha sangre, al llegar lo meten a urgencias y las enfermeras no dejaron que entrara una vez ahí llamo a Al y a los otros para que los alcanzara

ahora entendía porque su hermano insistia en que no se divorciaran, todos lo sabían menos el, y era muy obio

2 hrs despues el medico en turno salió y sorpresivamente era Knox

-no sabia que trabajabas aquí-dijo Ed

-si, ya llevo tiempo trabajando aquí-dijo el hombr de gafas

-¿Cómo esta?-

-supongo que ya lo sabes-dijo Knox

-¿usted tambien lo sabe? ¿sobre mi hijo? –pregunta Ed

-si, desde un principio el vino conmigo-dijo Knox

-es comprensible péro digame ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Ed

-en estos momentos esta estable pero tuvo una amenaza de aborto-dijo Knox

-¿quiere decir que pudo haber perdido a nuestro hijo?-pregunta Ed Knox penso que al saberlo lo rechazaría…

-si, esta estable, va a necesitar unos días de reposo para que se detenga el sangrado-explico el medico

-esta bien, ¿puedo porque sangro?-pregunta Ed

-si, solo que esta sedado, no se dejaba tocar-dijo Knox

-¿Cuándo despertara?-pregunta Ed

-mañana -el rubio se levanto de su asiento y entro a la habitación observándolo dormir tranquilamente

-perdóname-tomo su mano y se sento a su lado

cuando los otros iban llegando…

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunta Yuki a la recepcionista

-¿Dónde esta quien?-pregunta la secretaria

-mi hermano, Ling Yao-dijo Mei

-habitacion 320-dijo la secretaria mirando el expediente, van al piso indicando encontrándose con Knox

-Edward ya lo sabe-fue lo 1ero que dijo el medico al ver a Lan Faan

-si es lo que me dijieron ¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Lan

-estable, tuvo una amenaza de aborto, pero con reposo estará muy bien-Yuki gruño y entro a la habitacion, Lan Fan fue a buscar un teléfono para hablarle a roy y contarle lo que paso

-¿Cómo que amenaza de aborto?.-pregunta Roy cuando Lan Fan le dijo que el emnor estaba en el hospital

-si, Knox dijo que fue por el coraje que Edward le hizo pasar en el juzgado-dijo Lan Fan

-¿se divorciaron?-pregunta Roy

-no, Ling tuvo la crisis antes-dijo la muchacha

-voy para alla-

-aquí lo esperamos-dijo Lan Fn y colgó

continuara…

cha cha cha! ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido yo tan cruel owo

¿Qué pasara con Ling?¿se pondrá bien? ¿a quien le tocara soportar los cambios de humor de Ling a Roy o a Ed?

próximo capítulo: Pesadillas y Realidades


	8. Chapter 8: pesadillas y realidades

**Parece que hoy le tocara más golpes a Ed de lo que pensé owo espero les guste **

**Capitulo 8: Pesadillas y Realidades**

-¿se divorciaron?-pregunta Roy

-no, Ling tuvo la crisis antes-dijo la muchacha

-voy para alla-

-aquí lo esperamos-dijo Lan Fan y colgó y se fue hacia la habitacion, la puerta se abre el rubio voltea encontrándose con Al y Lan Fn

-ahora entiendo porque no querías que nos divorciáramos-dijo Ed

-si hermano, yo queria que estuvieran juntos-dijo Alphonse sentándose a lado de Ed

-¿Por qué no me dijieron nada?, yo lo trate muy mal cuando me confeso su amor pero en el juzgado el me la regreso-aun le dolia la mejilla…

-eso me hubiera gustado verlo, bien merecido te lo tenias -dijo Al

-en verdad, el te ama, en Xing no debaja de hablar de ti-dijo Lan Fan

-¿enserio? ¿y que decía?-pregunta Edward

-sera mejor que el te lo diga-dijo Lan Fan

-si no me dijo sobre la existencia de mi hijo menos sobre lo que decía de mi-dijo Ed

-pues, principalmente se quedo fasinado con el color de tus ojos-dijo lan fan

-espero que nuestro hijo saque mis ojos-dijo Ed

-y supongo que vas a romper tu compromiso con Winry-dijo Al

-no lo se, pero tampoco quiero dejarlos-dijo Ed

-no puedes tener 2 familias-dijo Al

-creo que dejare a Winry-dijo Ed

-eso es lo mas sensato que has dicho-dijo Al

cuando Roy llego al hospital, primero fue a hablar con el medico

-¿lo sabe?-pregunta Roy

-si tuve que decírselo, como hermana, no podía dejar que Ling estuviera en esto solo-dijo Yuki

-si no está solo, nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Mei

-no es lo mismo que tenga a su familia a que tenga al padre de su hijo a su lado-dijo Yuki

-eres necia Yuki-dijo Mei

-¿Por qué necia?-pregunta la abogada

-ya no empiezan a pelearse¬¬-dijo Fu mirando a ambas chicas

- supongo que no van a divorciarse-dijo Roy

-no, quedo el proceso pendiente por lo que le paso a Ling-dijo Yuki ignorando ya a Mei xD

-siento que aquí no la pasara tranquilo-dijo Knox

-¿Qué sugieres hacer? puedo mandar a Edward fuera unos meses, como escusa de una misión-dijo Roy

-no hace falta, tengo una casa en el sur, pero seria mus sospechoso que todos nos desapareciéramos al mismo tiempo-dijo Knox

-yo podría irme con el-dijo Roy Yuki y Fu lo miran con descondianza

-¿y porque usted?-pregunta Yuki

-que Lan Fan nos acompañe-dijo Roy la mirada de ambos se suavizo al escuchar el nombre de la chica

-no creo que se niegue, ella lo adora-dijo Fu mirando al general

-solo hay que comentarles la idea-dijo Riza

-¿no tendrías problemas si te desapareces todo este tiempo?-pregunta Yuki

-no, no creo que sea algún problema-dijo Roy mirando al doctor

-solo hay que aceptar que el acepte, mañana despertara, estaba muy alterado tuve que sedarlo-dijo el medico

-voy a verlo-dijo Roy ciertamente si se preocupaba por el

-lo acompaño-dijo Fu mientras las chicas se quedaban con el doctor

ambos hombres caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitacion donde estaba Ling abre la puerta Roy y Edward se miraban fijamente

-Roy-dijo Edward

-Yuki nos conto, nunca lo pensé de ti-dijo Fu mirándolo con desprecio

-¿Qué todo? ¿de que me predi?-pregunta Lan Fan sin entender porque su abuelo miraba de esa forma a Edward

-esa noche que se "acostaron" el era el único que estaba sobrio-dijo Roy, Lan Fan analizo las palabras del general abrió los ojos grandes y observo de la misma forma a Edward

-¿Qué? ¿te aprovechaste de su estado?-pregunta Lan Fan dispuesta a golpearlo, Alphonse la sujeta.

-calmate-dijo Alphonse

-¿tu lo sabias?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si me lo dijo hace unos días-dijo Al

-no exactamente, el se me insinuaba-dijo Ed, Lan Fan logro safarse y lo abofetea…

-el jamás lo haría, jamás se le insinuaría a alguien-Alphonse volvió a sujetarlo para que no matara a Edward a golpes

-tampoco pueden decirme que me aleje de el-dijo Edward tocándose la mejilla golpeada

-claro que puedo, soy como su padre-dijo uno de los mayores, Roy recordó lo que Lan Fan había dicho acerca de los padres de Ling…

después todos voltean a ver a Ling extramente seguía dormido a pesar de los gritos y el escándalo que tenían en el cuarto…

-yo no pensaba que todo esto terminaría asi-dijo Edward

- pues no pensaste cuando actuaste, asi que mejor vete antes de que le hable a seguridad-dijo Roy

-¿y tu que tienes que ver en esto?-pregunta Edward

-tengo mucho que ver-dijo Roy la penetrante mirada de Roy lo hizo cambiar de parecer, tomo su gabardina roja y sale de la habitación

-¿Qué pasara ahora? no creo que Edward lo deje asi como asi-dijo Lan Fan

-tenemos un plan Al ¿podrías salir un momento?-pregunta Roy tambien desconfiando de Al

-yo no sabia nada de lo de mi hermano, recién me entere-dijo Alphonse

-y hasta ahora guardo lo de suj embarazo-dijo Lan Fan

entonces Roy confio en las palabras de la joven y les contaron el plan a ambos de irse a una casa que Knox tiene en el sur

-si creo que es lo mejor si Winry se entera es capaz de venir a amenazarlo-dijo Al

-creo que el sedante es muy poderoso-dijo Roy

-no seah despertado para nada-dijo Alphonse

-¿escuchara lo que platicamos?-pregunta Lan Fan acariciando suavemente el rostro del dormido

-quien sabe, despues lo averiguaremos-dijo Roy sentándose donde anteriormente estaba Edward

para la noche Roy había logrado convencer a Lan Fan de que se fuera a la casa para que descansara y durmiera algo ella aceto, Al la acompaño ella se sintió feliz pero Mei venia también con ellos, si anteriormente tenia problemas con ella ahora mas al competir por el amor del mismo hombre…

ling seguía tranquilamente dormido, el sedante había funcionado bien, pero en el sueño que estaba teniendo se contradecía al querer estar a lado de Edward y a Edward negando que el bebe fuese suyo

-¿Edward?-pregunta Ling

-ah eres tu-dijo el rubio mirándolo indiferentemente

-Edward, Ed, tendremos un hijo-grito Ling emocionado poniendo la mano del mayor en su aun plano vientre este lo quita y lo mira con desprecio

-¿es mio?-pregunta Ed

-es enserio, Ed es tuyo-dijo Ling

-¿mio? sabra dios con cuantos te acostaste antes de mi-dijo Edward

-solo contigo Ed tu mismo lo dijiste-dijo Ling

- voy a quitarte a mi hijo, no merece estar contigo-dijo Ed

-no me lo puedes quitar! tambien es mi hijo, también tiene mi sangre!-grito el pelinegro

-no me importa-

-no dejare que me lo quites, yo te amo-dijo Ling

-pero ya te lo habiadicho yo no te amo-dijo Ed empezando a caminar y ling por alguna razón no podía alcanzarlo

en la realidad…

Roy trataba de que Ling se despertara ya que estaba muy agitado, finalmente el menor pudo despertar, sudando frio y llorando…

-mi bebe-se toco su vientre suspiro de alivio al sentirlo ahí todavía…

-¿que soñaste?-pregunta el mayor limpiando el sudor frio del rostro de ling

-Edward dijo que no me amaba cuando había dicho que si y que queria quitarme a mi hijo-dijo Ling

-solo fue una pesadilla no pasara nada de eso-dijo Roy

-¿y si si pasa? ¿y si me quita a mi hijo?-

-tranquilo, yo voy a protegerte, nada malo va a pasarte-dijo Roy

-no se, no quiero atarte a mi cuando este mejor me ire de aquí-dijo Ling

-¿y a donde te iras? ¿Por qué no confias un poco mas en mi?-pregunta Roy

Alphonse iba a entrar cuando esucho el grito de su cuñado pero al abrir la puerta los encuentra abrazados… ignorando los sollozos del menor…

lo que faltaba de la noche durmireron abrazado s sientiendo el calor del otro….

al dia siguiente

Knox hacia el ultimo chequeo a Ling

-afortunadamente ya no hay sangrado. se detuvo, y ya no tienes fiebre-retira el termómetro del brazo del menor

-¿puedo irme a casa?-pregunta Ling

-claro que puedes irte a casa-dijo Knoxy nota que Roy no estaba ahí solo Riza y Lan Fan-¿y Roy?

-esta arreglando unos asuntos, enseguida regresa-dijo Riza

la puerta se abre, era Edward el que entro, producto de la pesadilla el rostro de Ling se puso palido Knox lo noto raro y las chicas no sabían que había pasado

-¡que se vaya! ¡no quiero verlo!-grito Ling

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?-pregunta Riza

-yo no le hize nada-dijo Edward extrañado por el comportamiento del menor

-no quiero que me quite a mi hijo que se vaya de aquí!_grito Ling, Edward tuvo que salir…

-maldito Roy nunca esta cuando se le nececita-dijo Knox mirando la esena que acaba de presenciar

continuara


	9. Chapter 9: Amenazas

**Ed será malo pero no con Ling si no con Winry y creo que aquí la odiaran mas jijiji ya que una mujer loca de celos es fatal -.- **

**Capitulo 9: Amenazas**

despues de la reunión Roy paso a la casa por algo de ropa para ling ya que la que traia el dia de ayer estaba manchada de sangre y todavía no se había lavado al llegar al hospital, Knox le conto lo sucedió

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunta Knox

-yo no me eh separado de el, toda la noche estvue a su lado cuando fui a la reunión, Riza y Lan Fan ya estaban aho con el-dijo Roy

-entonces ¿Por qué habrá reacionado asi?-pregunta Knox

-no lo se-dijo Roy aunque si tenia una idea del porque

-a todo esto ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?-pregunta Knox

-parece que bien Gruman me propuso tomar su lugar-dijo Roy

-eso es bueno es lo que querías-dijo Knox

-si pero tampoco quiero dejar a Ling eso significaría tener mas trabajo y casi no podría estar con el-dijo Roy pensativo

-en eso tienes razón al parecer el se encariño con contigo, despues de lo que te conte pregunto por ti-dijo Knox notando que el mayor sonreía…

el medico abre la puerta Lan Fan sale rápidamente de ahí dirigiéndose a la habitacion

Mientras tanto…

en otro lugar, Ed y Al platicaban

-¿ahora que le hiciste para que te tuviera miedo?-pregunta Alphonse

-¿Por qué todos piensan que le hize? ¿Qué clase de hombre piensan que soy?-pregunta Edward

-pues ¿te lo recuerdo o lo sabes?-pregunta Alphonse

-si ya lo se solo preguntaba porque te juro que no le hize nada-dijo Ed

-yo te creo falta que los demás te crean ¿Qué te gritaba?-pregunta Al

-que me alejara de el, que no le quitara a nuestro hijo-dijo Ed

-no se si esto te importe-dijo Al

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ed

-ayer cuando iba a entrar para ver a Ling lo encontré abrazado a Roy-dijo Al y Ed pareció gruñir…

-¿Qué hacia con Roy?-pregunta Ed

-no lo se, Lan Fan me dijo que están viviendo con el-dijo Al

-esto no me gusta ¿Qué hacen con el? ayer tambien le iba a pedir que se viniera a vivir conmigo y no acepto-dijo Ed

-es obio que no aceptara!, pero tienes que seguir peleando por el, y no solo por mi sobrino-dijo Alphonse

-es lo que voy a hacer pero presiento que me rechazara mas de una vez-dijo Ed

-hace algunas semanas fuimos haber a una adivina-dijo Al

-¿y que les dijo?-pregunta Ed

-que ustedes dos terminaran juntos pero sufriran para estar juntos-dijo Al

-espero que se cumplan pero no con tanto problema-dijo Ed

-siento ser insistente ¿Qué haras con Winry?-pregunta Al

- terminare con ella-dijo Ed serio y decidido

-temo su reacción, no se que sea capaz de hacer

ese mismo dia Knox dio a Ling de alta y ya pudo regresara su casa…

la semana que viene Ed se cito con Winry en su casa para terminar definitivamente con ella esperando que no tomara represarías en contra de Ling…

-¡hola amor! ¿Cómo estas?-pregunta Winry al ver que el rubio abría la puerta

-hola Winry siéntate tenemos que hablar-dijo Ed

-¿Qué sucede? te noto serio-dijo Winry

-no me puedo casar contigo-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué no? ¡ me lo habías prometido!_grito Winry desde su habitacion Al escuchaba todo esperando que Edward no cometiera el error de de decirle que era por Ling por quien no se podía casar….

-porque no te amo nunca te eh amado-dijo Edward

-¿entonces porque me pediste que me casara contigo?-pregunta Winry

-presisamente por eso, porque te lo había prometido pero yo no te amo-dijo Edward

-¿hay alguien mas?-pregunta Winry

-no no hay nadie mas-dijo Ed

-claro que si! cuando pasan cosas asi siempre hay alguien de por medio! ¿Quién es? ¿la conozco?

-¡no la conoces y punto!-grito Edward

-¡no me puedes hacer esto! esta todo listo! ¿Qué le dire a los invitados?-pregunta Winry

-lo que yo te dije! que no me case contigo porque no te amo!-a empujones la saca de la casa Al salió cuandoescucho sus gritos…

-¿si terminaron?-pregunta Al

-si si terminamos-dijo Ed suspirando y se sienta en el sillón, Winry se quedo por si escuchaba el nombre de "Ella"

-entonces ¿le diras a Ling que rompiste su compromiso con ella?-pregunta Al

-¿para que serviría? tu mismo me dijiste que estaba viviendo con Mustang, ahora lo detesto mas-dijo Edward

-pues no creo que el te deje de querer de la noche a la mañan-dijo Al

-tal vez pero no creo que despues de todo lo que le hize venga corriendo a mi lado-dijo Edward Winry salió de ahí…

en otro lugar

en el departamento de Roy…

sonaba el teléfono, Ling va a contestar Roy no estaba

-¿diga?-

-¿Ling?-pregunta Roy

-si ¿Qué sucede Roy?-

-llegare tarde-dijo Roy

-¿te guardamos cena?-pregunta Ling

-no te preocupes cenare aquí y no me esperes despierto-dijo Roy

-si,cuidate-dijo Ling

-tu tambien cuidate-y cuelgan

-¿llegara tarde?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si llegara tarde y que no le guardemos comida -dijo Ling

-la pregunta es ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?-abre el refri- no hay mucho

-y parece que ese queso se echo a perder-dijo Ling

-si se nota que antes no pasaba tiempo en casa ire a comprar comida otra vez ¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Lan Fan

-lo que sea, comida mexicana-dijo Ling

-esta bien ¿te quedas o me acompañas?-

-me quedo y no se te olviden tus llaves-dijo Ling

-¿si le dijiste que comprara comida?-pregunta la muchacha

-si pero no tiene tiempo, ves que se va temprano y regresa cuando estoy dormido-dijo Ling

-ya veremos que hacer, ahora regreso-

-si- cerro la pierta.. después observa dos juegos de llaves en la mesa del comedor…

-deben ser de Roy-las cuelga y va a recostarse en el sillón…

la casa donde vivía el ahora general era algo pequeño pero acogedor, tenia 2 recamaras Ling compartía habitación con Lan Fan ya que ella no quizo quedarse con su abuelo… solo su familia, Knox y Al sabían que vivian con el

Riza y Maria lograron que Lan Fan cambiara su atuendo y en parte ella acepto para poderle gustar un poquito mas a Al…

de repente tocan la puerta de una manera violenta, cosa que lo espanto, pensando en que podría ser Edward…

-¿Roy?-se atrevió a preguntar al abrir la puerta

-no soy el-dijo la ex prometida de acero acercando un cuchillo al cuello del pelinegro

-Winry-hablo Ling con dificultad

-al menor aun recuerdas mi nombre-dijo Winry mirando a su rival…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Ling

-que te alejes de Edward! es ,mio!-grito Winry…

-yo no quiero que este conmigo-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido ya que nunca la había visto tan furiosa…

-espero que sigan pensando así porque por tu culpa termino conmigo-dijo la rubia enterrándole un poco más el cuchillo a su garganta

por suerte, aun conservaba su agilidad para moverse y logro safarse del agarre de la rubia y en vez de encerrarse en el departamento y no volver a abrirle salió corriendo hacialas escaleras….

Winry fue tras el

-¡aun no hemos terminado de hablar!_grito la rubia

-yo ya te dije todo y no quiero que este conmigo-grito Ling volteándola a ver

-yo no te creo!-grito Winry observando que su "Rival" qujedo de espaldas y sin ningún pudor lo avienta por las escaleras….

para sorpresa de la mecánica Edward va llegando y traia un ramo de rosas en las manos… supuso que eran para el…

-¡ling!-grito Edward soltando las flores, iba a alcanzar a la rubia pero Ling seguía inconciente y se quedo con su todavía esposo….

-¡ling! ¡Reacciona!-grito Ed revisando su cuerpo, en esta ocacion no había ningún sangrado… suspira de alivio…

-Acero ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Roy habiacancelado sus citas para llegar temprano con Ling…

-no se voy llegando creo que discutió con Winry y ella lo avento-dijo el rubio

-solo le traes mas problemas-dijo Roy tomando al menor en brazos y van al departamento…


	10. Chapter 10: Inocencia

**Titulo de la canción: **Te Dejo En Libertad

**Interprete: **Ha Ash

_**Capitulo 10: durmiendo a tu lado…**_

Siento que me desconoces

siento que tocarme ahora te de igual

-no se voy llegando creo que discutió con Winry y ella lo avento-dijo el rubio

-solo le traes mas problemas-dijo Roy tomando al menor en brazos y van al departamento…

-yo solo termine con ella, nunca pensé que vendría con ling-dijo Ed observando que el general abria la puerta para acostar a ling en el sillón, Edward se quedo con el y Roy fue a hablarle a Knox sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio

-vamos, contesta-pensaba roy

-Roy ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Knox al ver el numero en su identificador

-ven a mi casa Ling tuvo un accidente-dijo Roy empezabaa sentir celos cuando veía a Ling con Ed

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunta Knox

-lo aventaron por las escaleras-dijo Roy

-¿lo moviste o sigue ahí?-pregunta Knox

-lo movi, esta en el sillón-dijo Roy

cada vez hay más temores

crece como hiedra la inseguridad

-dejalo ahí, enseguida ire para Knox

-¿ya viene?-pregunta Edward cuando ve que el general colgó

-si ya viene ¿porque terminaste con Winry?-pregunta Roy

-para poder estar con Ling-dijo Edward

-¿no entiendes? el no te quiere cerca-dijo Roy

-pero estare cerca de el le guste o no-dijo Edward y el pelinegro se acerca a un inconciente ling

-¿Qué paso?, encontré esto tirado-dijo Lan Fan entrando a la casa con el ramo de flores que Edward había traido para Ling

-Winry la avento por las escaleras-dijo Edward

-yo la mato!-grito la pelinegra, tiro las bolsas iba a salir cuando Roy la sujeta

-esperate, no hagas una locura-dijo Roy

-locura la que hizo ella-dijo Lan Fan

-si pero yo me hare carg-dijo Roy

-¿y tu donde estabas?-pregunta Edward

-no me eches la culpa, fui a comprar algo para comer ya que no había nada aquí-mirando a Roy

-¿podrian callarse? me duele la cabeza-dijo Ling

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Roy

-me duele todo el cuerpo-dijo Ling tratando de levantarse Roy no lo dejo

-no quedate ahí, te caíste por las escaleras-dijo Edward

-mas bien me aventaron-dijo el menor

y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

lo que un día

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Edward

-¿para que quieres saber?-pregunta Ling

-porque quiero demostrarte que me importas-dijo Edward

-dice que me alejara de ti o nos matara a los 2-dijo Ling y Edward no esperaba que Winry hubiera llegado a tanto con el…

-no dejare que se meta contigo-dijo Edward acariciando su mejilla el otro se dejo, extrañamente necesitaba de su calor, Roy fue quien gruño y Lan Fan sonríe

-Ed, alejate de mi, por algún tiempo, al menos hasta que nuestro hijo nazca-estas ultimas palabras Ling las dijo con algo de dificultad…

en el alma nos unía

ya no está

.-si es cuando mas quiero estar contigo-dijo Edward

-esta vez podrías arriesgarnos a ambos y te quedarías solo-dijo Ling tratando de convencerlo… a Edward no le gustaba la idea de separarse de Ling sobre todo por el estado tan delicado en la que se encontraba el menor pero era por el bien de ambos

-esta bien, me convenciste, me alejare para que ambos estén bien-dijo Edward

-gracias-dijo Ling sonriéndole…

-¿estas bien ahí o te llevo a tu cuarto?-pregunta Roy interviniendo

-si, por favor-dijo el menor

-¿Dónde duerme? yo lo llevo-dijo Edward

-no, es mi casa y yo lo llevo-dijo Roy

aunque estas

es momento de afrontar la realidad

-si pero sigue siendo mi esposo-dijo Edward

-basta, ya que Edward me lleve-dijo Ling para tratar de calmar a ambos hombres…

esta bien-dijo el rubio se levanta para poder cargarlo y llevarlo a donde el pelinegro le estaba indicando cual era su cuarto Edward observo que había 2 camas

-es la que esta cerca de la ventana la otra es de Lan Fan-dijo Ling y a Edward no le parecía nada raro que esos 2 compartian habitacion…

-cuando se vaya lo tendras para ti solito-dijo Lan Fan mientras ponía las bolsas en la mesa

-¿de que hablas?-pregunta Roy

-no te hagas, ahorita ambos see pelaron por llevarlo a su habitacion-dijo la pelinegra…

-pues solo no quiero que el este cerca de Ling-dijo Roy y tocaron la puera

-¿Dónde esta ling?-pregunta Knox cuando la abrieron

tu me quieres pero yo te amo

esa es la verdad

tu prescencia aquí me esta matando

-en su cuarto, por aquí-dijo Roy guiándolo a la habitacion del menor

en el cuarto

-perdoname yo pensé que me había librado de ella cuando terminamos-dijo Edward

-no es tu culpa, tu no sabias que vendría a amenazarme-dijo Ling

-aun asi me siento culpable, quedate conmigo, nada les hara falta-dijo Edward

-Ed, no lo se yo…- el rubio mayor beso sus labios Ling correspondió con la timidez que le caracterizaba mientras que Edward lo iba acostando lentamente sobre la cama...-Edward no-trataba de apartarlo de su cuerpo

-dejame hacerlo-dijo el rubio mientras metia sus manos adentro del pantalón del otro…

-Edward, no es mi casa-dijo Ling

-no me importa, cuando ah pasado desde la ultima vez que lo hicimos?-pregunta Edward directamente

-hace como 2 meses y yo no recuerdo nada ¿Qué le echaste a la bebida?-pregunta el menor

-yo no le eche nada entonces hare que lo recuerdes-sigio masajeando el miembro del otro aun sin quitarle el pantalón

sentirte a la mitad

me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr

que te vuelva a enamorar

los mayores metidos en su platica abren la puerta y encuentran a Ling acostado en la cama y a Edward encima de el, discretamente el rubio saca su mano, Ling suspiro de alivio se levanta y va a esconderse atrás de Lan Fan, Edward trago saliva supuso que ella lo golpearía…

-¿Qué le hiciste?]-pregunta Lan Fan

-¡por dios! ¿Por qué todos preguntan si le hize algo-

-me estuvo tocando eso-dijo Ling

-¿Cuál eso?-pregunta Roy sin entender y Edward hacia señas para que no dijiera nada

-aquí-ling señalo su parte baja Y Edward suspira

-¡eres un pervertido!-grito Lan Fan y el rubio ya no supo que decir ante su defensa..

-solo lo bese y ya despues paso todo lo demás-dijo Edward

-deja que Yuki se entere de esto-dijo Roy

-noo! a Yuki no me da miedo-dijo Edward

-entonces no vuelvas a tocarlo-dijo Roy y Ling volvió a acostarse en la cama y ya despues de ese espectáculo Knox reviso a Ling…

-parece que no hay sangrado-despues de checar todo su cuerpo

-¿eso es bueno?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si eso es bueno aunque nececitara estar en reposo absoluto-dijo el medico con seriedad mirando aun mas a Roy…

-¿absoluto? es decir ¿no podre estar levantado? -pregunta Ling

- de preferencia, si, es necesario si no quieres perder a tu bebe-dijo Knox

-esta bien hare lo que usted me pida-dijo Ling

-me parece bien y mañana podrías darteuna vuelta por el consultorio-dijo Knox

-¿para que?-pregunta Roy y el era el que mantenía alejado a Edward de Ling…

-para un ultrasonido y ver que el bebe esta desarrollándose bien-dijo Knox

-esta bien mañana lo llevo-dijo Edward

-¿en que quedamos?-pregunta Ling

-en que me alejaría de ti solo queria ver si estaras bien ya me voy-dijo el rubio se acerco a Ling y beso sus labios despues salió por la puerta…

se que no me quieres lastimar

pero tengo que soltarte

hoy te dejo en libertad

-¿se cancela el viaje?-pregunta Ling una vez que Edward se fue

-si porque tendras que estar todo el tiempo en cama-dijo Knox

-ahh-

-¿te hizo algo mas?-pregunta Roy

-no, solo me toco ahí-dijo el menor, los mayores sonríen por su inocencia…

continuara…


	11. Chapter 11: llega la suegra primera

_**lamento la espera –w- me había enfermado y no tenia ganas de escribir pero aquí esta! yo digo que los ultrasonidos en el mpreg tmb son iguales xDDD aunque la idea original era que Edward no se enterara pero quize empezar con la rivalidad de estos 2 –w-**_

_**capitulo 11: llega la suegra –primera parte-**_

esa misma noche

Lan Fan salía de la habitacion con una bandeja vacia..

-¿si comio?-pregunta Roy saliendo de su estudio

-si, se quedo dormido-dijo Lan Fan

-tuvo un dia pesado-dijo Roy asomándose al cuarto, el menor ya estaba dormido, se acerca a la cama para taparlo con las cobijas y beso su frente…

al dia siguiente se despertaron temprano para ir al medico…

-yo no quiero ir ¿Qué al si me dice que mi bebe esta mal?-pregunta Ling

-no temas, ayer dijo que estaba bien-dijo Lan Fan ya que Ling se había negado en ir al doctor

-¿pero si en el ultra sonido sale lo contrario?-pregunta Ling

-no va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro-dijo Roy

-no quiero ir además debo estar acostado ¿recuerdan?-dijo el menor

-eso se soluciona fácil, vamos en auto y listo-dijo Roy cargando a Ling como costal de papas para sacarlo de la casa

-¡Que me bajes no quiero ir!_grito el menor mientras caminaban por los pasillos una vecina se asomo por la puerta

-Sr Mustang ¿todo bien?-

-si, Sra todo bien solo no quiere ir al doctor-dijo Roy

-Ayudeme no quiero ir!-patalea para que lo bajen

-vas a ir te guste no-dijo Roy, Lan Fan sonríe apenada y sigue al general hasta el auto y lo sube en el asiento de adelante…

-asi esta mejor-dijo Roy y arranco… Ling no hablo en todo el camino Roy y Lan Fan estuvieron platicando mas…

-llegamos, ¿te bajo cargando?-pregunta Roy

-no, yo puedo solo-con cuido baja del auto y van a buscar el consultorio del doctor…

-bien, pasen no tengo pacientes-dijo Knox sonriendo y los 3 entran al consultorio ve que Ling no venia con un buen animo

-¿Qué sucede pequeño?-pregutna Knox

-pues, no queria venir-dijo Ling cruzado de brazos

-tuve que traerlo a la fuerza-dijo Roy

-tengo miedo ¿Qué tal si mi bebe esta mal?-

-precisamente para eso es el ultra sonido para ver que tu bebe este bien-dijo Knox mientras preparaba el aparato

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunta Ling temeroso

-acuestate en la cama y descúbrete el vientre-dijo el medico acomodando la camita

-¿duele?-pregunta Roy mientras lo ayudaba a subir a la camita

-no, no duele solo voy a untar un gel en su vientre y pasare una cámara por ahí-explico Knox después Ling se acosto y Roy se quedo asu lado mientras que Lan Fan estaba sentada en una silla, pero tocan la puerta…

-¿Quién será?-pregunta Knox y se sorprendió al ver a Edward ahi traia el uniforme militar ya que iba dirigiéndose a su trabajo cuando Lan Fan le mando el mensaje y se desvio…

-¿llego tarde doctor?-

-Edward-susurro Ling

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Roy

-vine a ver como estaba mi hijo y mi esposo-esta ultima palabra la recalco…Ling miraba que Lan Fan sonreía de forma extraña

-¿tu le dijiste algo?-pregunta Ling

-¿yo? para nada-dijo Lan Fan haciéndose la desentendida mientras que Edward la mira con un gesto de agradecimiento como dicendo "te ayudare con mi hermano"

-bueno, no llegas arde si quieres pasa-dijo Knox ya que se empezaba a sentir el ambiente muy pesado y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo unto el gel en el vientre del menor

-ahh, esta frio-se quejo Ling Roy noto que estaba tenso asi que tomo una de sus manos mientras que Edward no quizo quedarse atrás y tomo la desocupada y ambos se miraron fijamente-¿podemos continuar? que tengo nervios-

-si-Knox prendió el aparato y empezó a pasarla por el aun vientre plano de Ling, aun la criatura empezaba a formarse asi que no podían persibir nada..

-¿mi hijo esta bien?-pregunta Edward al ver que Ling no decía ninguna palabra

-si, el bebe esta bien solo se puede distinguir su corazon, en meses posteriores podremos ver un poco mas-dijo Knox

-¿Cuándo puedo saber su sexo?-ling se animo a preguntar

-apartir del 5to mes y soi sientes alguna molestia puedes volver a venir-

-gracia ¿ya me puedo vestir?-

-si, ya te puedes vestir- dijo Knox, Ling se abrocho su pantalón, y esta vez fue Edward quien lo ayudo a bajarse…

-¿Cuánto te debo?-pregunta Ling

-no es nada, ya me arreglare con Roy-dijo Knox

-¿los llevo a casa?-pregunta Edward ignorando al general

-hem…-

-no, vino conmigo y se regresa conmigo.-dijo Roy

-pero es mi esposo-dijo el rubio

-deja de insistir con eso-dijo Roy

-ya, basta los dos-dijo Ling metiéndose en medio de ellos, ya que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a golpes-me ire con Roy quiero dormir-dijo Ling ya que claramente se veía que no estaba bien

-esta bien, luego paso a verte-dijo Edward

-sobre mi cadáver ¬¬-dijo Roy

-ya, Roy-dijo Ling volviendo a detener al pelinegro

-esta bien ya me voy, solo queria saber que estabas bien-dijo Edward besando rápidamente los labios de Ling

-¡fuera!-grito Roy

-¿debo seguir deteniéndote?-pregunta Ling

-¿Qué te paso Roy? tu no eres asi-dijo Knox sospechando que son "celos"

-no se que me paso, solo no queria que estuviera cerca de ti-dijo Roy acariciandole los cabellos a Ling

Despues de ir a la consulta regresaron a casa y encontraron a una mujer parecida a Ling, esta voltea…

-pero si es..-dijo Lan Fan

-¿la conoces?-pregunta Roy, la mujer voltea hacia donde hoyo las voces, observa a Roy que venia con su hijo se acerca a el y abraza a Ling

-¡hijo! que bueno que estas bien! estaba preocupada por ti asi que por eso vine-dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba

-mami! ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?-pregunta Ling

-¿te dijo mi abuelo?-pregunta Ling

-si, me lo dijo tu abuelo Lan Fan, me da gusto que ambos estén bien-dijo Natalia y despues se da cuenta de la presencia del general-¿Quién es este señor hijo?-

-mami, el es Roy, y me esta apoyando con mi embarazo-dijo Ling aunque parece que la señora entendió mal y abofetea a Roy…

-¡como se atreve a embarazar a mi niño?-pregunta Natalia despues de abofetearlo Lan Fan sonríe

-yo no embarace a Ling señora-dijo Roy

-entonces ¿Quién fue?-pregunta Natalia

-mami, Roy no fue, mejor entremos y ahí te platico todo-dijo el menor

-esta bien-Natalia toma sus maletas y entra a la casa de Roy…

-ahora si hijo si no fue este viejo, dime quien fue-dijo Natalia

-esta bien, fue Edward y ya tiene tiempo que lo conoci…- le conto parte de la historia

-¿Dónde vive? ¡voy a matarlo! ¿Cómo se atrevio hacerte daño?-pregunta Natalia

-yo ya le pegue pero parece que no funciono-dijo Lan Fan

-le hubieras dado otro-dijo Natalia

-Ling no quizo que le diera otro-dijo Lan Fan

-¿y todavía lo defiendes? dime donde lo encuentro-pregunta Natalia

-no mami, dejalo asi, quiero, que el me demuestre si realmente me ama como dice- susurro bajito para que el general no lo oyera..

-hay hijo, pero ya estoy aquí-dijo Natalia volviéndolo a abrazar

-y me da gusto que estes aquí mami-dijo Ling sintiéndose feliz de que al menos le importaba a su mama…

-aunque tuve una pelea con tu padre cuando iba a venirme, no iba a dejarte solo en esta etapa tan maravillosa y dificl-dijo Natalia…

-gracias mami-

-lan fan, gracias por seguir a lado de mi hijo-dijo Natalia tomando la mano humana de la muchacha

-no hay de que señora, lo hago con mucho gusto-dijo Lan Fan sonriendo

-y dime… ¿ya tienes a alguien en tu vida?-pregunta la pelinegra…

-no Natalia aun no-dijo Lan Fan sonriendo tristemente

-a mi se me hace que si tienes a alguien-dijo Natalia

-si pero el no puede estar conmigo-dijo Lan Fan

-vamos a mi cuarto, para dejarlas solas, solo se abre, conmigo o con mi mama-dijo Ling

-si, tal vez la anime a que luche por Alphonse-dijo Roy

-a mi me encantaría que estuviesen juntos pero Al esta con Mei-dijo Ling entran al cuarto y se sientan en la cama

-si, ahora descansa, ¿te duele algo?-pregunta Roy

-no, esta tranquilo y estoy bien, Roy gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi- dijo Ling

-no me agradezcas nada-dijo Roy

-algun dia te pagare todo esto-dijo Ling

-solo escogeme a mi-dijo Roy

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ling

-nada-dijo Roy

-claro que dijiste algo que te escogiera-dijo Ling acercándose a Roy

-yo no dije nada-se voltea…

-esta bien no dijiste nada-

regresando con las chicas…

-que a ti no te importe que el este con Mei, tu puedes luchar por el-dijo Natalia

-Natalia…¿Quién podría amarme?-pregunta Lan Fan m,ostrandole su automail

-olvidate de eso, eres una chica muy linda cualquier chica se moriría por estar contigo-dijo la mama de ling

-pero no el que quiero-dijo Lan Fan

-arreglate un poco mas, yo voy a ayudarte-

-gracias-

mas tarde, esa misma noche Natalia buscaba comida en el refrigerador

-¿Cómo puedo preparar una cena decente si tu no tienes nada?-pregunta Natalia

-como ceno y desayuno en el cuartel, solo llego a dormir aquí-dijo Roy

-hoy pediremos pizza mañana compraras cosas-dijo Natalia

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunta Roy

-porque es tu casa y si Ling estará bajo tus cuidado snececita una dieta balanceada, nada de grasas-dijo Natalia mientras sacaba una bolsa de chicharones echados a perder…

-esta bien, mañana voy-dijo Roy

-por cierto ¿y Ling?-pregunta Lan Fan observaron que la luz del baño estaba prendida, Ling estaba vomitando…

-¿estas bien?-pregunta Roy

-si, ¿Cuánto me durara esto?-pregunta el pelinegro

-no lo se, cuando me ebaraze de ti los vomitos duraron todo el embarazo-dijoNatalia

-pero… papa estuvo contigo ¿no?-pregunta Ling

-casi no-

Roy entro a ayudarle a levantarse y sentarlo en un sillón

-¿Qué hay para cenar?-

-pedi pizza, roy no tiene nada-

-te lo dije-dijo Lan Fan

-ya mañana ire a comprar cosas-dijo el general

-escuche, sin querer tu conversasion con Knox el otro dia-dijo Lan Fan

-¿y que escuchaste?-pregunta Roy

-que rechazaste la propuesta de ser fhurer-dijo la pelinegra

-¿Por qué la rechazaste?- pregunta Ling

-porque si tomaba el poder, no podría pasar mucho tiempo contigo-dijo Roy

-¿la rechazaste por mi? ¿Por qué? yo hubiera podido seguir solo-dijo Ling conmovido, realmente el general se preocupaba por el…

-si, porque te prometi que te cuidaría y lo voy a hacer-dijo Roy mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla

-pero… era lo que tanto querías-dijo Ling

-ahora tu eres importante para mi-dijo Roy, Natalia sonríe al menos Roy era buena persona

llegaron las pizzas y cenaron…

-¿Dónde vas a quedarte?-pregutna Lan Fan

-con tu abuelo y Yuki, pero vendre diaro a verte-dijo Natalia

-gracias mami-

mientras tanto…

Edward buscaba un consejo femenino…

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para recuperarlo?-pregunta Edward a Britni despues de contarle su historia con Ling…

-esta dificl, si me permite deciro, coronel usted metió la pata desde un principio, una nunca debió haberse aprovechado de su estado y despues lo abofetea cuando se le confiesa-dijo Britni

-si lo seee, empeze mal con el y quiero remediar todo eso-dijo Ed

-¿Por qué no le canta?-pregunta Yamato

-¿cantarle? ¿Cómo lo hizo el conmigo?-pregunta Ed

-si exacto y no se sorprenda si Ling lo abofetea a usted-dijo Yamato

-pero ¿no tiene algo con el general mustang?-pregunta Britni

-eres buena amiga de la teniente Hawkeye ¿no?-pregunta Edward

-si, somos buenas amigas-

-investigame-

-esta bien se lo investigare-

regresando a la casa de Roy xDD

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunta el mayor

-si pasa-dijo Ling ya estaba acostado

-te noto triste ¿pasa algo?-pregunta Roy

-no nada-

-esta bien, buenas noches, cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy-dijo Roy

-si tu también descansa, Roy espera-dijo Ling

- ¿Por qué la rechazaste?-

-porque quiero estar contigo-dijo Roy

-esta bien, aunque yo no hubiera querido que lo dejaras por mi-dijo Ling

-no te preocupes, ya tendre otra oportunidad, descansa-beso su frente y salió de la habitacion

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?-pregunta Lan Fan

-no es nada, que descanses-dijo Ling acostándose para dormir

-si tu lo dices- apaga la luz para acostarse en su cama y tambien se duerme…

pero en la madrugada Lan Fan sentía unos movimientos en su cama, se despierta y observa que Ling se había acostado sobre su pecho…

-tu tienes algo… dime que es ¿es por Edward?-

-no, no es por Ed, no quiero ser un estorbo para Roy-dijo Ling ella entendía por donde iba la cosa

-perdoname, debi habérselo preguntado a solas-dijo Lan Fan dejando que el descansara sobre su pecho…

-no importa, pero no quiero ser un estorbo para el ni para nadie, fácilmente tu tambien hubieras podido dejarme-dijo Ling

-pero yo no quize, y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos-dijo Lan Fan

-lo se, y ¿de que platicaste con mi mama?-

-no te dire nada, ahora duérmete-

-eres mala ¿lo sabias?-pregunta Ling

-si lo se, que descanses

-si-

lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia era qu Roy había escuchado toda la conversasion…

continuara…


	12. Chapter 12: Cuando Manda El Corazon

_**Capitulo 12: Cuando Manda El Corazón**_

al dia siguiente en un centro comercial

-si yo ya tengo ropa-

-nececitas mas-dijo Natalia mientras miraban algunas tiendas por fuera

-¿y Ling?-pregunta Lan Fan al no ver al joven con ellos

-se fue con Roy al supermercado-dijo Natalia

en el supermercado…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta Ling

-ah, tu no escuchaste, tu madre quiere que compremos algunas cosas-dijo Roy empujando el carrito

-oh ya pero si mi mama no sabe cocinar mucas cosas-dijo Ling pensativo

-entocnes ¿para quiere que compremoscosas?-pregunta Roy

-no lo se-

-¿Cómo tesientes?, debiste haberte quedado en casa-dijo Roy

-me siento bien, no quiero estar solo-dijo Ling ya que no sabia que podía llegar a pasarle mas sustos no los aguantaría…

-¿Cómo que compramos?-pregunta Roy

-esto-dijo el menor agarrando harina para hot cakes

-¿sabes prepararlos?-pregunta Roy

-no, pero podemos seguir las instrucciones-dijo Ling mirando el reverso del paquete

-esta bien, llévatelo-dijo Roy y siguieron comprando mas cosas aunque la mayoría de ellas eran antojos de Ling

-¿crres que ellas ya hayan terminado de comprar?-pregunta Roy

-no lo se ¿vamos por ellas?-pregunta Ling

-si, si quieres pasar por ellas vamos-dijo Roy-¿a que centro fueron?-

-al principal, al de central plaza-dijo Ling

-vamos para alla, pero regresando a casa, descansas-dijo Roy arrancando el auto

-como usted ordene general-dijo Ling, Roy sonríe

mientras tanto… en la plaza

-¿Cómo vamos a pagar todo esto?-pregunta Lan Fan

-la carque a la cuenta de Roy-dijo Natalia

-no le va a gustar cuando se entere-

-mira!, una tienda para bebes!_grito Natalia observando la tienda

-¿no es muy pronto para comprarle algo a su nieto?-pregunta Lan Fan

-no, y si vemos algo lo apartamos y después venimos por el-dijo Natalia y ambas entran a la tienda

Roy seguía manejando en cada alto observaba a Ling se había quedado dormido, por la conversación que pudo escuchar pudo entender que Ling sentía que era un estorbo para el…

en 20 minutos llegaron al centro comercial, con una suave caricia despierta al menor

-¿me dormi?-pregunta Ling

-si, como unos 20 minutos ¿dormiste mal anoche?-pregunta Roy esperando que Ling tuviera la confianza como para decirle de su miedo…

mientras estacionaba el auto

-algo asi, no tenia mucho sueño-

-entonces cuando regresemos descansas-dijo el mayor

-como digas-estaciona el auto y buscan las escaleras eléctricas para subir

-¿les avisamos que estamos aquí?-pregunta Roy

-si quieres-

-mira!, una tienda de ropa para bebe-dijoRoy señalando la tienda a donde habían entrado Lan Fan con Natalia

-aun es muy pronto para saber que será-dijo Ling deteniendo a Roy

-no te veo muy emocionado-se detuvo a su lado

-si estoy emocionado, pero no se si sere un buen padre-dijo Ling

- estoy seguro que si lo seras-dijo Roy

-aun siento que estoy muy joven para ser padre-dijo el menor

- tienes 16 ¿no?-pregunta Roy

-si, tengo 16 este año cumplo los 17-dijo Ling

-ese Edward, nunca mide las consecuencias de sus sus actos-dijo Roy entran a la tienda y se encuentran con Lan Fan y su mama

-mami no pensábamos encontrarlas aquí-dijo Ling

-nosotras tampoco tambien entramos a ver-dijo Lan Fan

-¿y que compraron?-pregutna Natalia

-muchas cosas-dijo Roy cortante, Natalia lo mira feo

-harina para hot cakes entre otras-respondio el menor acordándose

-y un monton de dulces-agrego Roy recibiendo un codazo por parte de Ling

-no me parece nada extraño-dijo Lan Fan

- ¿nececitan algo?-pregunta la encargada de la tienda

-solo estamos viendo-dijo Natalia y siguieron caminando hasta que ella vio una cunita rosa que le llamo la atención, era de madera pero no estaba fea…

-hijo mira-dijo Natalia, Ling se acerco hacia donde estaba ella y observo la cunita

-esta hermosa pero aun no sabemos que será-dijo Ling

-podemos apartarla y ya despues la pintamos del color que vaya a ser tu hijo-dijo Roy,Ling se quedo hipnotizado mirando la cunita, no pudo evitar imaginarse a el y a Edward cuidando de su bebe… y tampoco pudo evitar llorar…

-¿Qué tienes hijo?-pregunta Natalia

-nada mami, estoy bien-se limpiaba las lagrimas…

-dime la verdad-dijo Roy

-no es nada-

-mejor vamonos-dijo Natalia agarrando las bolsas y regresan a la casa

una vez solos Lan Fan platico con Ling

-a mi me diras ¿Por qué lloraste?_

-si a ti no te puedo mentir, cuando observe el interior de la cuna me imagine a mi bebe y a Edward a mi lado-dijo Ling

-a pesar de todo lo que te ah echo ¿quieres seguir a su lado?-pregutna Lan Fan

-si, pero a veces lo pienso y digo que no, ya que podríamos estar en peligro-

-¿y que sientes por Roy?-pregunta Lan Fan ya que ella sospechaba que Roy se había enamorado de Ling…

-nada, solo se que a su lado me siento protegido-dijo el menor…

1 semana despues…

-mami ¿de que quieres hablar con Edward?- pregunta Ling estando ya afuera del departamento del rubio

-solo quiero conocerlo asi que Natalia, ling resongando, se acerco y toco la puerta

-¿Quién?-pregunta Edward al oir el timbre

-yo!-dijo el menor, Edward se emociono y abre lapuerta…

-¿estas bien Ling?_pregunta Edward cuando Natalia le pega una buena bofetada…

-¿Qué le pasa señora?-pregunta Edward

-¡ imbécil! pervertido! ¿Cómo pudo embarazar a mi hijo y salir huyendo como sin nada?-pregunta Natalia

-Ling ¿esta vieja loca es tu madre?_pregunta Edward preocupado de la suegra que le toco…

-si, es mi mama-

-¿Qué hace aquí señora?_pregunta Ed sobándose la mejilla

-vine a hablar con usted-dijo Natalia

-tome asiento ¿sobre que?-pregunta Edward mientras se sentaban

-sobre mi hijo y mi nieto-dijo Natalia

-mami, no-dijo Ling

-guiarda silencio hijo y dejame hablar a mi-dijo la mujer, el menor guardo silencio

-yo quiero estar con el pero Ling no me quiere consigo-dijo Edward

-¿y porque no?-pregunta Natalia, Ling se sentía raro, intimidado por las preguntas de ambos empezó a tartamudear…

-porque se iba a casar con otra y se acosto conmigo estando yo borracho-dijo el menor, el rubio se esperaba otro golpe por parte de Natalia y lo recibió

-algo me había comentado Fu-dijo Natalia

-si el abuelo ya te lo conto mejor vamonos-dijo Ling levantándose, Natalia lo detiene

-¿amas a mi hijo?-pregunta Natalia

-si, lo amo-dijo Ed tomando la mano del menor, este se dejo agarrar

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunta Natalia, Ling se sonrojo y Edwardse rio

-mejor que Ed te lo diga-dijo Ling apenado

-lo encontré desmayado en Rush Valley-dijo Edward

-fue por falta de comida, se nos acabo antes de llegar a Amestris y como no teníamos dinero-dijo Ling

-al menor, fuiste tu quien lo encontró-dijo Natalia

-¿gustan algo de tomar?-pregunta Edward

-no, gracias-dijo su suegra

-yo si-Edward sonríe y va a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar, abre el refri y ve el jugo de Alphonse

-no creo que se moleste-tomala lata y despues la vacia y regresa a lasala y le da su vaso

-gracias- Edward lo observaba cuando sono el teléfono y fue a contestar

-¿diga?-pregunta Edward

-¿coronel?, es necesario que venga-dijo Yamato

- ¿Yamato? discúlpame pero arréglenselas como ustedes puedan-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué ¿ ¿no va a venir?-pregunta Yamato

-no no puedo ir, Ling y mi suegra están aquí-dijo Edward

-¿su suegra? ¿la mama de ling?-pregunta Yamato

-si Matt, mi suegra-dijo Edward

-suerte con ello coronel ¿Qué le digo al general Haruko?-

-que yo después me comunico con el general Haruko -dijo Ed

-si suerte coronel-Matt colgó

-¿trabajas en el ejercito?-pregunta Natalia

-si, antes era alquimista estatal pero hace algunos meses me promovieron a coronel-dijo Edward, Ling recordaba muiy bien la ceremonia pero en ese tiempo no podía estar con el ya que en ese entonces andaba con Winry

-¿y te pagan bien?-pregunta Natalia

-mami, eso no se pregunta-dijo Ling

-si señora me pagan lo suficiente como para mantener a Ling y a mi hijo-dijo el rubio

-Ed, no es necesario, yo puedo solo-dijo el menor

-nada de eso, dije que te iba a recuperar y lo voya hacer-dijo Edward y sin importarle que su suegra estuviera presente se acerca mas a Ling y beso los labios del pelinegro… este cerro sus ojos y tímidamente respondia el beso del rubio…

pero sonó el celular de Ling y tuvieron que separarse… el pelinebro observa el numero y contesta

-Roy…¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ling

-¿Dónde estas? llame a la casa y nadie me contesto-dijo Roy Riza lo escuchaba

-estoy con Edward-dijo Ling

-¿fuiste solo?-

-no, con mi mama-dijo Ling

-oh, menos mal que fuiste con ella ¿quieres que pase por ustedes?-pregunta Roy

-no Roy, es que no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos vayamos a tardar-dijo Ling

-oh ya veo, entonces nos vemos en casa llegare tarde-dijo Roy

-si nos vemos en casa-y colgaron

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Natalia

-que llegara tarde hoy-dijo Ling a Edward se le ocurrió una idea

-¿gustan quedarse a comer?-pregunta Edward

-¿no seria mucha molestia?-pregunta Ling

-no, para nada, no tengo nada preparado pero puedo improvisar-dijo Edward y va a la cocina antes de que Ling empezara a resongar

-hijo, es buena persona ¿Por qué no lo perdonas?-pregunta Natalia

-aun no lo se mami pero quiero que me demuestre que realmente me ama como dice-dijo Ling observando detalladamente a Edward

en el cuartel…

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Riza

-hay Riza no lo se estoy confundido-dijo Roy

-¿respecto a que?-pregunta Riza

-respecto a Ling, siento algo mas por el-dijo Roy

-¿estas enamorado de Ling?-pregunta Riza

-si y por masque lo pienso siento que no podemos estar juntos-dijo Roy

-¿y porque no? ¿por su hijo o por Edward?-pregunta la rubia

-no, porque hay una diferencia de edades, podría ser como su padre ¿Qué pensarían los demás?-pregutna Roy

-que te importa lo que piensen los demás además no es tu hijo-dijo Riza

-¿Qué hago Riza? Edward lo esta recuperando-dijo Roy

-lucha por el-dijo la teniente

Edward terminaba de preparar la comida y ponía la mesa…

-se ve delicioso-dijo Ling mirando su plato

-y espero que te guste, pruébalo-dijo Edward

-gracias-dijo el menor mientras empezaba a comer del platillo…

-¿te gusta?-pregunta Edward

-si, me gusta, esta delicioso, nunca pensé que llegaras a cocinar tan bien-dijo Ling

-hay cosas que no sabes de mi-dijo Edward

-¿me puedo servir mas?-pregunta Ling

-si, no te muevas yo te sirvo-dijo el mayor tomando el plato y va a servirle…

Ling se llevo una mano a su cabeza, Natalia lo noto

-hijo ¿estas bien?-pregunta Natalia

-si mami, voy al baño-se levanta pero siente un ligero mareo y se desmaya, Natalia lo sujeto

-Ed!-grito su suegra, por el grito el rubio se dio prisa y cargo a Ling para acostarlo y llevarlo al sillón y esperar a que reaccionara…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Edward

-no lo se, iba a ir al baño, y de repente se desmaya-dijo Natalia

-¿ya le ah pasado?-pregunta Edward

-si, ayer en casa de Roy le paso pero reacciono inmediatamente-dijo Natalia

y de repente, lentamente Ling empieza a abrir sus ojos

-Ed-murmuro Ling intento levantarse, Ed lo detiene

-quedate un rato ahí, te desyamaste-dijo el mayor

-ya recordé, quiero ir al baño, ¿me ayudas?-

-claro-Edward dejo que Ling se apoyara en su brazo para ir al baño, Natalia suspiro y se sento donde antes estaba Ling acostado, Edward l espero afuera, ciertamente no se queria perder todo el embarazo del menor y mucho menos cuando nazca suhijo recordó que escucho que Roy llegaría tarde hoy y hoy le cantaría…

a pesar de aquel pequeño accidente pasaron una tarde agradable, Natalia y Ling regresaron a casa de Roy, Edward se ofreció a llevarlos pero no queria queambos hombres se encontraran ya que podría iniciar otra pelea…

cuando se fueron Edward marca un numero

-Matt ¿sabes tocar?-pregunta Ed

-si coronel ¿Por qué?-pregunta el peli azul extrañado

-vengan ami casa, hoy le cantare a Ling-dijo Ed

-¡ya era hora enseguida vamos-dijo Matt y colgaron…

-volveras a mi lado Lig-pensaba Edward mientras que en la laptod de Al buscaba una canción…

esa misma noche…

en casa de Roy

-¿llegaras tarde?-pregunta Ling algo triste

-si, no me esperes despierto ¿Lan Fan esta ahí?-pregunta Roy

-no, fue a ver a su abuelo-dijo Ling

-no estes triste, prometo que mañana estare todo el diacontigo-dijo Roy

-esta bien, ten mucho cuidado-dijo Ling

-si igual tu-Ling se sentía un poquito atraído hacia Roy pero esta mañana Edward se porto tan bien con el que no dudaría en regresar con el

se sento en la mesa y empezó a cenar, de repente se empieza a oir una guitarra, Ling dejo el tenedor en epl plato y se asoma por el balcón… observa que Edward estaba ahí parado cantándole acompañado de sus subordinados

-Edward-susurro Ling emocionado

y el rubio empezó a cantar…

"Siento que esta vez mi corazón se regaló a tus besos y ya no es mío, viven tus deseos como lo hace una obsesión, nunca diría que no a estar contigo. Te doy el alma, para que hagas lo que quieras de mí, porque estoy enamorado y desarmado junto a ti Te doy mi vida, porque quiero hacerte sentir que te quiero demasiado y no me puedo resistir"

termino de cantar y despues grito a los 4 vientos… ¡PERDONAME TE AMO!

el menor emocionado, se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras aunque tampoco iba aaventarse a sus brazos…

Ed sonríe cuando lo ve salir tampoco se sorprendería si el lo abofeteara…

-Ed ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta Ling

-porque te amo y quiero recuperarte-se acerco a Ling y volvió a besar sus labios de una manera mas apasionada que en la mañana , lo tomo por la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo…Ling aun con timidez seguía correspondiendo sus besos tambien porque había mas personas ahí…

se separaron cuando el aire empezaba a hacerles falta pero Edward no solto su cintura…

-regresa conmigo-con su mano desocupada acaricio su mejilla

-Ed yo no se…-

-te prometo que repondré todos los errores que cometi contigo-dijo Edward volviendo a besar suslabios…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunta Roy ambos se separaron encontrándose con la mirada fría del general

- tu no eres nadie para pedirle explicaciones!-grito Ed al ver la carita afligida de Ling

-Ed..yo-

-vete Edward-ordeno Roy de forma fría..

-solo me voy si Ling me lo pide-dijo Edward

-Ed, por favor vete, despues te marco-dijo Ling sujetando su brazo

-esta bien, me voy para no meterte en problemas-dijo Edward volviendo a besar sus labios y se marcha acompañado de Matt y Britni

-Roy..-susurro Ling

-no digas nada, vamonos -dijo Roy

-si—no sabia porque pero ver la cara enojada del general lo entristeció…

continuara…


	13. Chapter 13: Ojos de Inocente

**no va a ver golpes xDD odiaran a Roy tambien jijij**

**capitulo 13: "ojos de inocente" **

-Roy..-susurro Ling

-no digas nada, vamonos -dijo Roy

-si—no sabia porque pero ver la cara enojada del general lo entristeció, en silencio entraron al departamento y usaron el ascensor para entrar, Roy sentía celos y miedo de perder a Ling de que se fuera de su lado pero tampoco podía tenerlo a la fuerza a su lado, abre la puerta y entran al departamento…

-¿vas a perdonarlo despues de todo lo que te hizo?-pregunta Roy temiendo la respuesta del menor

-no lo se, solo se que nunca eh dejado de amarlo- dijo Ling, Roy suspiro sabia la respuesta pero hubiera querido que fuese otra, suspiro, trato de resistirse a lo que sentía por el pero no podía tenia que decircelo…

-Ling-hablo Roy despues de unos minutos de silencio

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Ling

-creo creo que me eh enamorado de ti-dijo el mayor, Ling se quedo mudo por la confesión no se la esperaba no sabia que decir y empezó a tartamudear

-yo no se que decirte, sabes lo que siento y…-fue callado por un beso inesperado del mayor, se quedo estatico no lo correspondió…Roy se arriesgo ya que queria ver como reaccionaria pero una cosa llevo a otra y… sin dejar de besarlo, lo acostó en el sillón

-Roy…yo no-dijo Ling el mayor bajo un poco y le dejo pequeños mordiscos en su cuello mientras que sus manos trataba de zafarle la camisa... Ling logro patearlo y corrió hacia la puerta pero el pelinegro logo detenerlo y volvió a acostarlo en el sillón… -eres mio- -Roy..no Lan Fan va a llegar y no quiero que nos encuentre asi-dijo el menor -anda pequeño, copera y te tratare bien-dijo el general subiéndose nuevamente arriba de Ling , logro safarle la camisa… -¿Qué? ¡Yo no quiero! Ademas no puedo hacerle esto a Edward-dijo Ling, el otro enfureció al oir el nombre del nuevo coronel… -Edward Edward Edward! ¿no puedes pensar en alguien mas que no sea el?-pregunta Roy zarandeándolo, Ling gimio adolirido…

Con el el liston que amarraba sus cabellos lo desato y amarro sus muñecas…

-ayudenme! ayuda!- empezó a gritar Ling, Roy callo sus gritos con sus besos, mordiendo sus labios hasta hinchárselos bajo hacia su cuello y volvió a dejar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello siguió bajando y lamio lentamente cada parte de su pecho viendo que las lagrimas empezaban a salir de esos ojos inocentes…

ciertamente Roy se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, Ling tan solo era un niño que paso por muchas cosas y ahora el le estaba agregando un trauma mas a su vida pero no queria detenerse no ahora que lo sentía tan suyo….

-eres mio por hoy…- delineo con su lengua los pechos del menor este se estremecía por el contacto y su miembro sentía que lentamente empezaba a despertar el mayor lo noto, lentamente lo acaricio por encima de la tela del pantalón…

-no dejame!- seguía gritando que lo dejara pero ya no tenia fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, en ese momento se acordó de su hijo temió por el de que algo llegara a pasarle y se quedo quieto, el mayor noto su cambio de actitud y pudo quitarse su pantalón aunque tambien quizo preguntarle que porque se quedo quieto pero pero pensaba que no le iba a responder…

sin ninguna preparación metió lentamente su miembro en la estrecha entrada del menor, y tampoco espero a que se acostumbrara, empezó a embestirlo, Ling se callaba sus gemidos no queria demostrar que de alguna forma lo estaba disfrutando, ya que su primera vez no estaba del todo conciente y la ultima vez que Roy lo hizo fue con una mujer…

Sin prepararlo el mayor entro lentamente en el interior de Ling este se arqueo y solto un pequeño gemido pero Roy alcanzo a oir el nombre de la persona de la que Ling gimio…

"Edward"

el otro enfureció, y volvió a besarlo a la fuerza y empezó a moverse sin esperar a que se acostumbrara al tamaño

-¡dejame me duele!-grito Ling, Roy empezaba con ligeras embestidas para convertirse en salvajes y rapidas, lastimándolo en el proceso ya que pequeñas gotitas de sangre empezaban a manchar el sillón seguia moviéndose Ling se estremeció y no pudo evitar venirse mientras Roy lo hacia en su interior…

pero se detuvo al oir que llamaban a la puerta… Ling suspiro de alivio pero Roy le dijo que no hablara…

-¿todo bien Sr Mustang?-pregutna la casera del departamento acompañada por una vecina que había podido escuchar a ling gritar por ayuda…

-si Sra todo esta bien ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-pregutna Roy tratando de mantener su voz normal

-no por nada, recuerde que la semana que viene paso a cobrar la renta-dijo la casera se alejan un poco -¿esta usted segura?

-si, yo pude escuchar el grito del joven-dijo la vecina

-mas tarde me dare una vuelta-la casera se va a su piso

Roy regreso su mirada hacia Ling y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al ver que las lagrimas estaban cayendo libremente por su mejilla, con el cuidado que no tuvo salió de su interior y lo ayudo a sentarse pero el menor lo abofetea fuertemente…

-¡Te pedi que te detuvieras!-grito Ling

-Ling perdóname yo no quize…- Roy se sentía terriblemente mal ¿Cómo pudo abusar asi de el despues de que este confiaba en el?

Ling sin contenerse volvió a abofetearlo

-si realmente no querías me hubieras escuchado!-se visto y salió rápidamente por la puerta…

mientras tanto

Edward se había ido a la casa de Yamato este le daba un café caliente..

-parece que no lo rechazo-dijo Yamato

-si, no me rechazo dijo que lo pensaría pero…-se quedo callado

-¿pero que?-pregunta Britni

-estoy preocupado ¿y si Mustang le hizo algo porque nos vio juntos?-pregunta Edward

-no lo creo no parece de ese tipo de personas mañana cuando el no este usted podría ir con el a ver como esta-sugirio Yamato

-buena idea Yamato ya es tarde ¿puedo quedarme aquí?-pregunta Ed

-si por supuesto sabe que aquí será muy bien recibido-dijo el pelirojo

mientras tanto

Ling caminaba hacia la casa de Al aunque también podría encontrarse con Edward, llego al departamento y uso el elevador para llegar al ultimo piso donde el vivía ya que se sentía muy cansado como para usar las escaleras

cuando llego a la puerta 10 la toco fuertemente esperando que alguien abriera

-¡Voy!-grito Al, Ling suspira al sentir que solo estaba Al porque no se oia mucho ruido, el rubio abre la puerta, Ling al verlo se abraza fuertemente a su cuñado…

-Ling, dios ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Al cuando sintió que el cuerpo del menor temblaba

-yo no queria Al-susurraba varias veces, Al se atrevió a preguntar

-¿mi hermano volvió a abusar de ti?-pregunta Al mientras le acariciaba los cabellos para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-no fue Ed, fue Roy-se quedo dormido entre sus brazos, el rubio menor no sabía que hacer estaba el solo y con Ling asi tampoco podría ir a buscar a Ed, lo cargo y lo llevo a la habitacion para acostarlo en la cama y marco para localizar a Ed

este seguia en casa de Yamato sono su celular y vio el numero de la casa y contesto

-Al ¿Qué paos?-

-hermano, Ling esta aquí-dijo Al

-¿Qué? ¿el esta bien?-

-no del todo bien-dijo el rubio notando que el menor seguia dormido y tambien tenia marcas de mordiscos en su cuello…

-¿Cómo que no del todo? ¿esta enfermo?-pregutna Ed ya que recordó que en la mañana se había desmayado

-no mejor ven a la casa y aquí te cuento ¿Dónde estas?-pregunta Al

-con Yamato, voy inmediatamente para alla-preocupado colgó

-¿sucede algo?-pregutna Matt

-no lo se Matt voy a mi casa alparecer Ling esta ahí-dijo el rubio mayor

-¿nececita compañía?-

-no tu duerme y tomate el dia de mañanalibre-dijo Ed

-use mi auto-le da las llaves

-gracias- sale de la casa del pelirojo para ir a ver a su esposo…

continuara


	14. Chapter 14: Entre Tus Brazos

Capitulo 14: Entre Tus Brazos…

Tomaste mi mano,

dices que esto es eterno y creo en ti,

te miro a los ojos y alucino tu futuro junto a mí.

a Edward se le olvido el auto y fue corriendo con toda su velocidad a su casa para ver a Ling, tropezó pero volvió a levantarse y siguió corriendo hasta llegar, tomo el asensor y llego al ultimo piso

-¡Al abre!-grito Ed

-voy!-abrio la puerta su semblante estaba preocupado

-¿Dónde esta Ling?-pregunta Ed

-en tu cama mejor cierra la puerta antes de que quieras ir a golpearlo-dijoAl

-¿a quien? ¿Qué tiene Ling?-cerro la puerta y fue a su habitacion, lo encontró todavía dormido, su ropa estaba desgarrada y su cabello desordenado… acercándose a su esposo acaricio su frente mientras lo escuchaba

-Roy abuso de el, y vino a buscarte-dijo el rubio menor,

Ed iba a levantarse pero jalaron su camisa impidiéndolo

-no me dejes-Ling había despertado y tenia su mirada baja

-Ling debo hacer algo, fue mi culpa-dijo Edward

-no, fue la mia el se había enamorado de mi pero yo no le correspondi porque te amaba-susurro bajito Edward se quedo mudo no esperaba que Ling seguia sintiendo eso por el, se acerco mas y lo abrazo

-tambien te amo y perdóname no pensé que te fuera a causar problemas-dijo Ed acariciando sus cabellos Ling se había abrazado mas a su cuerpo

-me gusto la canción, al principio queria regresarte la bofetada que me habías dado-dijo Ling

-pero lo hiciste no hoy pero lo hiciste-dijo el rubio, Ling sonríe y Al sale para darles mas privacidad tenían mucho de que hablar

-Ed perdóname yo no queria-dijo Ling y volvió a cerrar sus ojos para quedarse dormido…

-¿Ling?-pregunta Ed noto que volvió a dormirse sonríe lo acuesta en la cama y lo tapa con las cobijas venia muy mal… y salió de la habitacion dejo la puerta abierta por si Ling se despierta

Pero algo me dice que esto está mal,

que como me he dejado enganchar,

-¿se durmió?-pregunta Al

-si volvió a dormirse-dijo Ed

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Al

-no lo se me gusta que este aquí con nosotros pero no en su condición.-dijo Ed

-a mi tampoco, no me gusto verlo llorar-dijo Al

-¿Qué?-pregunta Mei mientras abría la puerta entraba para ver a Al

-hola, no pensaba que fueras a venir hoy-dijo Al

-¿pasa algo?- se ven nerviosos-dijo Mei

-es que Ling esta aquí-dijo Al

-¿y que paso? hace rato hable a casa de Roy pero no contesta banadie-

-¿le decimos?-pregunta Ed

-pues es su hermana –dijo Al

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano?-pregunta Mei

-acompañame-dijo Ed, Mei lo siguió sin entender nada al entrar a la habitacion Ling seguia profundamente dormido al parecer nada lo despertaría Mei se acerco en silencio a Ling, noto los moretones en sus muñecas y las marcas de mordiscos en su cuello

-¿Roy le hizo algo?-pregunta Mei

-¿Cómo sabes que el lo hizo?-pregunta Ed

-porque no creo que tu seas capaz de hacérselo otra vez-dijoi Mei

-si, fue Roy quien se lo hizo-dijo Al y la pelinegra salió de la habitacion, Al fue tras ella y Ed se quedo junto a Ling porque ve que estaba inquieto en minutos Al regreso

-no pude detenerla-dijo Al

y ahora creo que entiendo que de el amor

al odio hay un solo paso

y siento que te odio.

-no pensé que fuera a reaccionar asi-dijo Ed volviéndose a sentarse a lado de Ling

-yo menos pero se ve que lo quiere aunque no lo demuestre-dijo Al

-es cierto voy a hablarle a Knox tiene que ver a un medico-dijo Al

-no-susurro Ling débilmente

-¿porque no amor?, tienen que ver que nuestro hijo ste bien-dijo Ed

-si pero no el, vamos con otro-dijo el pelinegro

-¿Por qué con el no?-pregunta Ed

-porque es amigo de Roy y puede que no me crea a mi-dijo Ling

-¿entonces?-pregunta Al

-ya se Marco, marcale a Marco-dijo Edward

-¿Marco?-pregutna Ling

-no lo conociste pero es un buen amigo nuestro-dijo Ed

-esta bien yo ire, quedate con el-dijo Al

Porque haces que crea que esto puedo suceder,

te odio, porque después de ti nada será igual para mi,

-si ire por algo para que comas-dijo Ed

-no tengo hambre, quedate conmigo-dijo Ling, Ed lo obedeció y se acosto junto a El Ling se acomodo sobre su pecho, este acaricio sus cabellos y se sentía feliz de que Ling estuviera con el pero no asi…

mientras tanto

Mei tocaba la puerta del departamento de Roy este la abrió y la pelinegra observo el des orden en la casa del general suspuso que Ling trato de defenderse pero Roy era mas fuerte que el…

-¿Mei?-pregunta Roy la chica lo recibe con una bofetada

-¿que diablos te pasa?-pregunta Mei

-no se de que hablas-dijo Roy

-¿no? ¿te basto poco que Ling llegara llorando a la casa de Al?-pregunta Mei

-yo no le hize nada-

te odio, tomaste mi vida todo el mal

que me guardaba justo en mi,

borras las heridas y escribes una historia para mí.

¿no? ¿y como me explicas los moretones de su cuerpo? no se quien es peor si tu o Edward-dijo Mei con intenciones de volverle a pegar alguien la detuvo

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunta Lan Fan

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunta Mei

-no tengo porque responderte-dijo Lan Fan y noto el desorden en el lugar-¿y Ling?-

-en casa de Al este imbécil abuso de el-dijo Mei y esta vez fue Lan Fan quien le dio una buena patada que lo tiro al suelo

-¡nunca la pense de ti!-fue a la habitacion para sacar sus cosas y las de Ling

-dejenme explicarles!-grito Roy

-lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre!-grito Lan Fan y ambas salen de la casa para regresar y ver a Ling

mientras tanto…

Ling no pudo volver a dormirse se quedo abrazado a Edward…

-mañana viene en la tarde-dijo Al

-si esta bien ¿le marcamos a Natalia?-pregunta Ed

-si es su madre-dijo Al

-ese Mustanf me las pagara nunca se lo voy a perdonar-dijo Ed

-no hagas nada no quiero que se desquite contigo mandándote lejos de mi-dijo Ling Ed sabia que se referiaa que lo mandaran lejos a alguna misión

-nada va a pasarme, el general Haruko tiene mas palancas que el-dijo Ed

-solo no quiero que por mi culpa te pase algo-

-tranquilo nada va a pasarme-dijo Ed

tocan el timbre Al va a abrir

-¿ en Dónde esta?-pregunta Lan Fan

-esta con Ed-dijo Al y la condujo hacia la habitacion, Ling en cuanto la vio la abrazo

-perdoname, por dejarte solo paso eso-dijo Lan

-para nada te culpo, tu tambien tienes tu vida además de ver por la mia-dijo el manor

-si pero si hubiera estado junto a ti no te habría pasado nada-dijo Lan

Pero algo me dice que esto está mal,

que como me he dejado enganchar,

-no tengo nada de que repocharte pero ¿A dónde nos iremos?-pregunta Ling

-pueden quedarse aquí, además eres mi esposo estatambien es tu casa-dijo Eddward

-Ed no, estoy sucio-dijo el menor

-no me interesa te amo y no dejare que vuelvas a alejarte de mi-dijo Ed

-voy a pensarlo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, no se hacer nada-bajo la cabeza Ed lo abrazo

-no me importa prometo que nada va a faltares ni a ti ni a mi hijo- puso suavemente su mano sobre el plano vientre de Ling…

y ahora entiendo que de el amor al odio hay un solo paso

y ahora siento que te odio.

continuara…


	15. Chapter 15: confesiones

**capitulo 15: confesiones **

-voy a pensarlo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, no se hacer nada-bajo la cabeza Ed lo abrazo Lan Fan sabia que ese era uno de los temores de Ling, ser un estorbo para alguien…

-¿Cómo vas a estorbarme? me haras mas feliz si estas a mi lado y prometo que nada va a faltares ni a ti ni a mi hijo- puso suavemente su mano sobre el plano vientre de Ling…

-la adivina se habrá referido a esto?-pregutna Al

-tal vez porque solo dijo que tendrían dificultades para estar juntos-dijo Al

-tal vez-dijo Lan

-¿y M,ei?-pregutna Al, Lan suspira

-fue a buscar a la mama de Ling-

-ya veo hay que dejarlos solos-dijo Al, la chica no de le dijo nada y lo siguio…

al dia siguiente Edward se quedo y no fue a trabajar sabia que Al estaba en casa pero no lo queria dejar solo, Ling se removió abrió los ojos y no vio al rubio por ningún lado, se levanto y fue a buscarlo por un momento temió que lo abandonara, pero lo encontró en la cocina…

-¿ya despertaste?-pregunta Ed

-si, ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Ling acercándose mas al rubio

-preparo algo para desayunar-dijo Ed

-¿quieres que te ayude en algo?-pregunta Ling

-no amor ya casi termino, por cierto Lan Fan esta en la cama de Al-dijo Ed

-¿esta en la cama con Al?-pregunta Ling malinterpretando las palabras del rubio

-hay amor no esta en la cama cn Al si no se durmió en su cama y Al en el sillón-dijo Ed

-ahhh yo pensé que habían dormido juntos-dijo Ling apenado, el rubio sonríe y sigio haciendo el desayuno

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-mal, tuve pesadillas casi toda la noche-dijo el menor triste

-no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable-dijo Ed

-no fue tu culpa, Ed, ¿puedo darme un baño?-pregunta Ling

-claro que si y no tienes porque pedirme permiso tambien es tu casa-dijo Ed

-es-esta bien ¿puedo usar tu ropa? deje la mia en casa de Roy-dijo Ling

-claro aunque creo que te quedaran algo grandes-

-no importa y gracias-beso su mejilla y fue a bañarse, Ed sonreía como bobo por el beso y el desayuno empezó a quemársele tuvo que volver a hacerla…

Ling abrió la llave mientras empezaba a salir el agua caliente se quitaba la ropa que Edward le había dado ayer aun podía ver algunos moretones agarro el jabon y se la paso por las partes de su cuerpo que había tocado Roy ayer, las esenas seguían en su cabeza

Edward ya había terminado de cocinar y se acerco al baño para ver si Ling estaba bien

-¿todo bien?-

-si!- se estaba secando para ponerse una toalla

-¿te paso ropa?-pregunta Ed

-no!,yo salgo a buscarla gracias!-

-esta bien!-

va a la sala y encuentra que Al ya estaba levantado

-¿pudiste dormir algo?-pregunta el ruhbio menor

-no, estuve toda la noche cuidándolo, tuivo pesadillas-dijo Ed

-ah ya si se quedara contigo-

-¿ya le avisaste a tu suegra?-pregunta Al

-no, tu avísale capaz que vuelve a pegarme-dijo Ed

-esta bien pasame el numero del hotel-marco el teléfono y trato de localizar ya sea a Natalia o a Fu...

Ling estaba poniéndose la toalla cuando sentía unas gotitas salir de su entre pierna asustado grito el nombre del rubio

-EDWARD!-grito Ling, dicho grito asusto a ambos hermanos y el rubio entro a verlo

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Edward entrando al baño

-estoy sangrando-

-¿estás seguro?-pregunta Edward preocupado

-si estoy seguro-

Fueron a buscarle ropa a Ling mientras Al trataba de comunicarse con Marco

-¿y?-pregunta Lan Fan

-no contesta-dijo Al colgando el teléfono

-no hay de otra tendremos que ir vcon Knox-dijo Al

Ling terminaba de vestirse con de Edward le quedaba algo grande

-¿lo localizaron?-pregunta El rubio

-no, no contesta-dijo Al

-vamos con Knox-dijo Ed

-va a apoyar a Roy-

-no lo va a perdonar te lo aseguro-dijo Al y fueron a buscar el auto para ir al consultorio…

una vez ahí,

llegaron al hospital rápidamente y fueron al piso donde trabajaba…

-buscamos al Dr Knox- hablo Edward con la secretaria

-¿tienen una cita?-

-no pero es una emergencia-

-sin cita no pueden pasar- la secretaria mira al rubio son seriedad

-olvide la cita! mi esposo no se siente bien grito Edward

- y Knox me conoce!—dijo Lan F

-debe estar ocupado-dijo Al quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas con Ling

-tal vez, aunque ya me siento mejor-a simple vista se veía que tenia un poco mas de color en su piel

el doctor estaba archivando unos documentos cuando escucho los gritos del rubio y salió a ver que estaba pasando

-Lan Fan, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta

-es una larga historia, al parecer Ling volvió a sangrar-dijo Ed

-¿Qué haces tu aquí con ellos? ¿y Roy?-pregunta Knox

-si nos atiendes te lo contaremos todo-dijo Lan Fan

-esta bien pasen, ¿y Ling?-pregunta el meidco al no verlo con ellos

-aca estoy-dijo el menor y se levanto junto con Al, pudo observar las marcas de mordiscos en el cuello del menor y cerro la puerta…

-ahora si ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Knox

-Roy abuso de mi-dijo Ling bajando la mirada

-¿vewnia borracho?-pregunta Knox

-no, lo hizo porque me vio besándome coN Ed-dijo Ling

-ustedes dos ¿volvieron?-pregunta Knox

-algo así no tenia a donde ir-

-¿y porque veniste?-pregutna Knox

-cuando estaba bañándome, estaba sangrando y como no eh podido estar en reposo temo perderlo-

-está bien, ven, por aquí-el rubio lo ayudo a subirse a la camita, y le hizo un chequeo en genral, estaba bien de salud no entendía el porqué del sangrado…

-Ling, ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo?- el medico trataba de hacer las preguntas con delicadeza…

-solo una vez pero me dolio mucho-dijo Ling-¿Por qué?-

-porque tu embarazo va bien solo que el sangrado no fue por amenaza de aborto como la vez pasada-dijo Knox

-¿entonces porque fue?-

-fue por la violación de la vez pasada, fue muy brusco y desgarro el interior-

-voy a matarlo!-grito Edward

-no Ed detente- jalo su camisa para detenerlo

-pero te lastimo se metio con lo que es mio-dijo Ed

-Ed, al parecer Mei ya lo hizo-dijo Ling

-pero quiero hacerlo yo mismo-acaricio su mejilla

-¿estas preocupado por mi?-pregunta Ling

-claro que estoy preocupado de ti y nada de lo que paso es tu culpa-dijo Ed, limpia sus mejillas tiernamente

-Lo se, es que no se porque me siento sensible-dijo el menor

-eso es fácil de explicar es por el cambio de tus hormonas-

-¿y cuanto durara?-pregunta Ed

-normalmente casi todo el embarazo-dijo el medico pensativo…

-¿y cuando podremos saber su sexo?-pregunta Ling

-apartir del 5to mes y si sientes alguna molestia aunque sea pequeña, ven-dijo Knox

-gracias y perdóname- dijo Ling

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo si no me has hecho nada?-pregunta Knox

-porque ayer dude de ti, pensé que defenderias a Roy-

-hay pequeño, sabes que desde un principio decidi apoyarte a ti y si hable con Roy fue porque temi que hicieras una locura-dijo Knox

-¿Qué clase de locura?-pregutna Edward

-no le digas nada-dijo Ling mirando a Lan fan

-si vamos a vivir juntos, tenme confianza-dijo Ed

-esta bien, mira Ed, el dia que me mandaste los papeles de divorcio trate de…-se quedo callado no tenia el valor de decírselo.

-¿tratasate de que?-pregunta Edward ante la negativa del otro en contestar

-trate de suicidarme-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta Ed

-porque no podía vivir sin ti, Roy me detuvo, si estuvo-el rubio lo abrazo con fuerza

-perdoname, nunca quize hacer que llegaras a esto-dijo Edward

-quiero que lo intentemos, no vuelvas a dejarme-dijo Ling

-no volveré a dejarte, hay algo que no te eh dicho, termine con Winry, para poder estar contigo-dijo Ed

-si, lo supe pero queria que tu me lo dijieras-dijoi Ling acariciando la mejilla del mayor

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- se sorprendio de que lo supiera

-ese dia que Winry fue a amenazarme me dijo que por mi habias terminado con ella-dijo Ling, Edward beso sus labios.

-creo que el plan si dio resultado-dijo Al

-tienes razón, no pueden vivir sin el otro-Al tomo la mano humana de la mujer esta lo voltea a ver

-Al-

-¿Qué? ¿no te puedo tomar la mano?-

Knox sonríe, ahora le preocupaba el echo de que Roy hubiera abusado de Ling

-gracias Knox, ya nos retiramos-dijo Edward estiro su mano para apretar la del doctor y despedirse

-de nada, cualquies cosa solo avísenme-

-¿Cuánto te debo?-

-no es nada solo cuídalo bien, no metas la pata otra vez-

-lo hare no se preocupe-


	16. Chapter 16: Apartir De Hoy

_**Capitulo 16: A partir De Hoy**_

-¿Cuánto te debo?-

-no es nada solo cuídalo bien, no metas la pata otra vez-

-lo hare no se preocupe- salieron del consultorio

-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?-pregunta Edward de repente

-yo podría regresar con mi abuelo para no estorbarles-dijo Lan Fan

-pero yo no quiero que me dejes –dijo el menor sensible todavía

-puedes dormir en mi cama, yo dormire en el sillón y supongo que Ling compartirá la cama con mi hermano-dijo Al

-si a Ed no le incomoda-respondio el pelinegro mientras se subían al auto.

-claro que no me importa, es mas estoy feliz de que quieras vivir conmigo-dijo Edward arrancando hacia la casa

-¿le hablaron a mi mama?-pregunta Ling

-si yo le avise a noche-dijo Alphonse

-gracias, ella confiaba mucho en Roy-siji Ling

Llego al departamento, y se estacionaban, subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con una Natalia tocando el timbre desesperada…

-¡mama!- el menor abrazo a su mama, no pudo evitar sollozar

-ya hijo, aquí estoy ese imbécil tendrá su merecido-dijo Natalia acariciando los negros cabellos de Ling

-pasemos a mi casa-dijo Edward abrió las puertas y se sentaron para platicar

-¿se reconciliaron?-pregunta Fu

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunta Edward

-porque a pesar de todo lo que paso Ling se ve muy feliz-dijo Fu

-si, nos reconciliamos-

-era de esperarse-no estaba muy convencido con la idea

-¿no te agrada que nos hayamos reconciliado?-pregunta Ling

-no es eso es que ¿Cómo estaremos seguros de que no volverá a abandonarte?-pregunta Natalia

-buen punto-todos voltean a ver al rubio incluso Al

-porque lo amo y no volveré a perderlo-dijo Ecd

-¿van a casarse?-pregunta Nat

-mama, ya estamos casados-dijo el pelinegro

-si pero quiero que lo hagan como se debe-dijo Natalia

-si esa es su condición para que estemos juntos lo haremos-dijo Edward tomando su mano los otros 3 estuvieron mas tranquilos

De ahí se pasaron rápidamente 3 meses desde que se habían reconciliado y están viviendo juntos

Poco a poco Edward fue reponiendo todos los errores que cometio con Ling y este había superado lo que Roy le había echo

Ese dia tenían una cita con Knox para saber el sexo de su hijo, tras una larga jornada Edward llego a su casa encontrándose con una curiosa imagen

-amor ¿que haces? –pregunta Edward

-limpio, esta muy desordenada-dijo Ling, recibiéndolo con un beso

-deberias estar descansando-dijo Ed

-es que sabes que no me gusta quedarme quieto y siempre me regañas por hacerlo-dijo Ling

-¿no cargaste nada pesado? Como mover los sillones-pregunta Ed

-no, nada pesado-

-deja eso , voy a contratar a alguien que te ayude-dijo Ed

-esta bien hize algo de comer-tomo su mano y lo llevo a la cocina, en un plato sirvió algo de pasta y se la dio, Ed la probo y se quedo callado

-¿y?-pregunta Ling

-mejor vayamos a comer-dijo Ed

-¿sabe feo?-pregunta Ling

-hem-se quedo callado últimamente su esposo tenia cambios de humor contantes, la ultima vez durmió en el sillón solo porque quizo besarlo…

-Sabe feo ¿verdad?-triste dejo la cuchara en la mesita

-no amor es que…- seguia nervioso no queria terminar otra vez en el sillón

-te dije que no sabia hacer nada-sentido se quito el paleacate que traía en sus cabellos

-no amor, no eres un inútil-dijo Ed abrazandolo

-es que así me siento, nadie me deja hacer nada y cuando puedo lo echo a perder- correspondió el abrozo

-no echas nada a perder-dijo Ed

-pero me gustaría hacer algo para ti-dijo Ling

-ya lo estas haciendo, vas a darme un hijo- el menor no estaba muy convencido.

-esta bien ¿recuerdas que hoy tenemos la cita?-pregunta Ling

-si si lo recuero, ¿nos vamos?-

-si vamonos-toma su mano y salen de la casa

-¿nervioso?-pregunta Ed

-no, se que todo esta bien-dijo Ling

-¿y que te gustaría que fuera?-

-niña ¿y a ti?-

-niño, por cierto, este sábado hay boda- en eso todavía no se ponían de acuerdo…

-¿Quién se casa?-preguntaLing

-Maria y Danny ¿te acuerdas de ellos?-pregunta Edward

-no mucho, ¿tenemos que ir?-

-si, soy padrino-

-¿sabes si va a ir Roy?-

-¿Por qué? ¿vino a molestarte?-pregunta Edward

-esta vez me marco, quiere verme-dijo Ling

-¿quieres verlo? Si es así yo te acompaño-dijo el rubio

-no, no quiero verlo, no quiero que me haga nada-dijo Ling

-no te hará nada, la vez pasada porque Al estaba aqui-dijo Edward

-¿nos cambiamos?-pregunta Ling

-quieres mudarte?-pregunta Edward

-si, tengo miedo de que venga cuandi ni tu ni Al estén, como hoy-dijo Ling ya que en estos 5 meses Roy no dejaba de buscarlo

-buscare alguna casa cerca del centro pensaba mudarnos cuando naciera nuestro hijo-dijo Edward

-¿podría ser antes?-pregunta Ling

-como ordenes amor-dijo Edward, se suben al auto y arrancan

-¿no quieres irte caminando?-

-no Ed, así esta bien, estoy cansado-

-este bien-arranco el auto

-en la mañana te fuiste muy temprano, no te oi-

-si, me fui temprano, te vi muy agusto dormido no queria despertarte-dijo Ed

-si, Al me dijo que te fuiste temprano-dijo el menor-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-bien algo cansado, por lo mismo que me levante temprano-

-entonces nos dormiremos hoy?-

-si tu gustas, mira haya hay un lugar-dijo Ling señalando un lugar vacio en el estacionamiento, y lo ayudo a bajar del auto para ir al consultorio

-¿estas emocionado?-pregunta Edward

-si quiero saber que será, así podremos empezar a comprar cositas para el bebe-dijo Ling

-a mi tambien, Britni me dijo que conoce una tienda para bebes-

-si, luego vamos haya-

Llegan al consusltorio, la secretaria va a avisarle al doctor que ya estaban ahí y esperan a que el salga a buscarlos,

-hola Ling, Ed-¿Cómo están?-pregunta Knox

-muy bien doctor ¿y usted?-pregunta Edward

-tambien bien con mucho trabajo-

-ya me imagino-dijo Edward al ver el monton de papeles en el escritorio

-¿éstan listos?-pregunta Knox

-si-ambos contestaron estaban emocionados

-de acuerdo, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Knox, Ling se subio y se bajo un poco su pantalón mientras Knox prendia la maquina untaba el gel azul sobre su abultado vientre mientras empezaban a funcionar, Ed tomo la mano de su esposo estaban emocionados… empezó a pasar la cámara suavementepor el vientre de Ling…

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-pregunta Edward ya que Ling no decía nada

-su hijo se encuentra perfectamente bien-Knoxe mpezaba a explicarles mas sobre su hijo ya se observaba el corazon, sus pulmones y sus piernitas, el medico parpadeo, Edward lo noto

-¿todo esta bien?-pregunta Edward

-si, todo esta bien pero…-

-¿pero que?-pregunta Edward

-seran gemelas-dijo Knox observando que había dos 2 corazones en la ecografía

-¿Qué?-pregunta Edward y se desmaya

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17: Noticias Inesperadas

Lemon!

_**Capitulo 17: Noticias Inesperadas…**_

-seran gemelas-dijo Knox observando que había dos 2 corazones en la ecografía

-¿Qué?-pregunta Edward y se desmaya

-me lo suponía- dijo Knox y va a ver si estaba bien, el rubio despierta

-¿no te agrado la noticia?-pregunta Ling sentido al ver la reacion del rubio

-¿Qué noticia?-pregunta Edward

-que serán gemelas-dijo Ling

-claro que me gusto la noticia-se levanto para acariciar la mejilla del menor

-¿en verdad?-pregunta Ling

-si en verdad, estoy muy feliz-beso sus labios- ¿duele el parto?-pregunta Edward

-un poco dependiendo del organismo de la persona-

-¿si o no?-

-no, si el parto se da en condiciones normales solo se te va a inyectar algo de anestesia-

-¿Cómo que condiciones normales?-pregunta Edward

-si,m que no tenga ninguna complicación-

-ah ya entiendo ¿y de que tamaño será la aguja?-pregunta Ling

-ya la veras ese dia-

-no ayuda en mucho ¬¬- mira feo al doctor

-¿algo mas en que pueda ayudarlos?-pregunta Knox para cambiar el tema

-sigo vomitando ¿no tiene nada para detenerlos?-pregunta Ling

-no te puedo mandar nada, aguanda falta poco-

-esta bien ¿puedo pasar a su baño?-

-claro pequeño, ya sabes donde esta-rapidamenteLing se dirigio ahí para vomitar…

-¿lo invitaron a la boda?-pregunta Edward

-si ¿a ustedes tambien?-

-si, es que sere padrino de anillos, ya sabe ellos fueron mis escoltas cuando era alquimista-explico Edward el menor salio un poco palido, los mayores lo ayudan a sentarse

-sientate un ratito-dijo Ed sabiendo que eso ya era normal

Sin tocar la puerta se abre era Roy

-oye amigo ¿estas aquí?-pregunta Roy abriendo la puerta viendo a la parejacon el medico

-¡Deja en paz a mi esposo!-solto Ed de repente

-yo no le estoy haciendo nada-dijo Roy

-claro que si! Deja de mandarles flores!-grito Ed y se le fue encima con las intenciones de molerlo a golpes desde hace 5 meses

-Ed detente!-el medico y Ling lo detuivieron, Roy quedo embobado con la apariencia de Ling

-dejanos en paz Mustang! Si no procedi fue por que Ling me lo pidió si por mi fuera en este momento estarías en la cárcel!-grito Ed furioso

-amor ya, vamonos-jaloneo a Edwad para sacarlo deñ consultorio mientras que Knoxlo miraba con desaprobación

-yo no sabia que estaría aquí-dijo Roy notando la maquina prendida se acerca mirando la pantalla - ¿Qué será su hijo?-

-gemelos-dijo Knox Roy sonríe pero por su estupidez perdió la oportunidad para poder luchar por el

Mientras tanto

Ed y Ling se sentaron en unas bancas esperando que el rubio se tranquilizara

-Ed tranquilo-

-si, lo estoy si quieres m,añana mismo busco una casxa para irnos- dijo Ed

-si tu quieres esa casa me gusta bastante, es pequeña y comoda-dijo el pelinegro

-pero siento que no te estoy dando lo que te mereces-dijo Edward

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta Ling sin entenderlo

-que no te estoy dando todas las comodidades a las que estabas acostumbrado-dijo Ed

-eso a mi no me importa, solo se que quiero estar contigo-

-te amo, veras que poco a poco te las ire dando-dijo el mayor

-vamonos a casa ya no tengo hambre-

-como ordenes-fueron a buscar el auto para regresar a la casa

-a pesar de todo me siento feliz!, serán gemelas!-

-si, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa-dijo Ed-¿quieres comer algo?-

-si, en casa aun tenemos algo de lo que prepare-

-hay…- Edward se quedo callado

-¿Qué insinuas? ¬¬-pregunta Ling mirándolo feo

-nada nada, mejor eso se lo guardamos a a Al y yo preparo algo ^^-

-bueno esta bien solo no lo tires! ¬¬-

-no lo voy a hacer-siguio manejando hasta llegar a un departamento azul que es donde desde hace 5 meses vivian juntos, llegan a la puerta 25 y ven a un hombre mayor parecido a Edward

-¿Quién será?-pregunta Ling cuando Edward afilo su mirada

-¡padre!-grito Edward como sin nada

-¡ah! Ed pensaba que estabas en casa que bueno que estas bien!-dijo Hohenheim abrazando al rubio este no le correspondio el abrazo y sa cambio le dio un buen golpe

-Ed estu papa no lo trates así!-dijo Ling acordándose ya del mayor, el mencionado se levanta sobándose la cabeza, nota la pancita de 5 meses de la pareja de su hijo se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa

-¿mi nieto?-pregunta el hombre dulcemente

-si, hem de echo serán 2- estaba nervioso de la presencia de aquel hombre en algún momento llego a pensar que no aceptaría lo suyo…

-mejor entremos-dijo Edward, saca las llaves y entra al departamento se sientan para continuar esa agradable charla…

-¿puedo?-pregunta Hohenheim conmovido por el echo de que será abuelo

-hem, si, despues de todo, también son sus nietas-dijo Ling, Edward sonríe al ver que por lo menos su padre se llevaba bien con Ling…

El otro sonriendo coloco suavemente sus mano sobre el redondo vientre, llego a sentir que se movían

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?-pregunta Hohenheim

-5 meses serán niñas-

Despues de aquel dulce encuentro con sus futuras nietas se quedaron platicando un rato mas aunque eso si a Hohenheim le extraño que Edward estuviera con ese joven ya que desde un principio pensó que estará con la nieta de Pinako después hablaría con Ed en privado no queria hacer sentir mal a Ling se veía bastante feliz

-no les importa que me vaya a recostar al cuarto, empeze a sentirme algo mareado-dijo Ling

-te acompaño- dijo Edward dejando solo a su padre en la sala

-tu papa es lindo, no se porque sigues tratándolo así-dijo Ling una vez que ya estuvieorn en su habitacion

-aunque diga que ya cambio no puedo confiar en el- , Ling se sento en la orilla de la cama observando a Edward tenia que regañarlo

-pero esa vez te pidió perdón ¿no?-

-no es sufiente, te prometo que yo no hare lo mismo que hizo el-dijoEd

-Ed, se que no lo vas a hacer-dijo Ling mientas el otro se acercaba mas para besarlo yh acostarlo suavemente en la cama

-¿y hace cuanto que no lo hacemos? ¿5 meses?-pregunta Edward mientras lo besaba

-si, 5 meses pero tu papa esta afuera y yo estoy cansado-

-ire suave, anda, déjame hacerlo-empezaba a safarle la camisa coln mucho cuidado va poniéndose arriba de Ling, pero empezó a sonar el celular de Edwrd este gruño y estiro su mano para agarrarlo y ver el numero decía "Winry" gruño otra vez y no lo contesto

-¿no vas a contestar?-pregunta Ling

-no conozco el numero-dijo Edward continuando con sus acciones de quitarle la ropa, pero se quedo pensando en que porque le llamaría ya que hace 5 meses desde que terminaron no sabia nada de ella

-¿estas bien? ¿te dejo preocupado esa llamada?-pregunta Ling

-no, para nada-

Las manos del menor empezaron a moverse y le quita la playera a Edward, se sonrojo y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante la imagen que había frente a el

-¿Qué paso amor?-acaricio tiernamente su mejilla

-es que nunca antes, te había visto así-dijo el menor el rubio sonríe y empezó a dejar pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a donde estaba el pantalón para quitarle el pantalón, tomo el semi despierto miembro del menor entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca para empezar a lamerlo lentamente…

Esa parte le desagradaba a Ling pero según Edward era importante para lo que seguiría

Por su parte el rubio noto que poco a poco va despertando y le dio un poco mas de atención

-¡Ed!-gimio el menor aferrando sus manos a las sabanas de la cama arqueándose levemente, Edward siguio degustándolo

-¡Ah Ed ya!-empezaba a sentir pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo y se vino en la boca del rubio, el mayor seco parte del liquido blanquecino con su lengua, despues uso sus dedos para prepararlo, pero se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido

-te amo, eres marivolloso-acaricio sus largos cabellos empezó a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, se puso una bata y fue a ver de quien se trataba…

Continuara


	18. Chapter 18: I Will Always Love You

**Capitulo 18: I Will Always Love You**

Despues de hacer el amor con su pareja, Ling se habia quedado dormido, Edward acariciaba sus largos cabellos empezó a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, se puso una bata y fue a ver de quien se trataba

-padre, pénse que ya te habias ido-dijo Ed entrando a la cocoina

-si no te incomoda me gustaría quedarme en tu casa-

-no lo se, tendría que hablar con Ling, ademaas la casa esta un poco ocupada, Al esta durmiendo en el sillón y Lan Fan esta en su cama-dijo el rubio

-¿no se quedo con el trono? Ya que eso fue lo ultimo que supe-

-si, pero al saber de nuestro hijo, lo dejo-dijo Edward omitiendole detalles de lo que verdaderamente paso, Ling despertó, no vio a Ed a su lado, tambien se puso una bata y fue a buscarlo a la cocina

-ya te entiendo, vine a verte para platicar contigo de otra cosa-dijo el rubio mayor

-lo supuse, no era verdad eso de que estabas preocupado por mi y Al ¿de que quieres hablarme?-

-Pinako hablo conmigo-dijo el papa de Ed, Edward se lo suponía

-¿y que te dijo?-pregunta Ed

-que habias terminado con Winry por otro- Ling cuando escucho el nombre de la ex de su esposo se quedo fuera escuchándolo

-¿y que mas?-pregunta Edward parecía que no estaba interesado

-que trato de suicidarse, esta en el hospital-dijo dijo Hohenhemin, Ling recordo que el tambien había tratado de hacer lo mismo pero no llego al hospital, se quedo para esperar la respuesta del rubio

-¿y porque vienes a contármelo a mi?, si quieres que vaya a verla no lo hare, no puedo hacerle eso a Ling-dijo Edward el menor afuera sonrine verdaderamente le estaba dando su lugar, ya que si no le importaría hubiera ido a verla

-¿lño tuvo con Ling va enserio?-

-si va enserio y vamos a casarnos-dijo Edward

-esta bien hijo, ya eres mayor de edad y sabes lo que haces ¿puedo saber su edad?-ciertamente tenia curiosidad en saber mas de ese joven

-16-

-¿y que dice su mama?-

-al principio me queria matar despues acepto lo nuestro-se acerco un poco a la olla, suponía que Ling debía de tener hambre-le llevare algo para que coma-dijo Ed Ling se apresuro en regresar a la habitación, se quita la bata y se acuesta en la misma posision que había visto el rubio y fingio dormirse el rubio entro, dejo la bandeja en una mesita que estaba cerca se subio a la cama y beso sus labios para despertarlo

-perdóname, volvi a quedarme dormido-dijo Ling, se sento y se tapo un poco con las cobjias

-no te preocupes, no importa, se que estas cansado- se sentaron en la cama

-¿Qué huele tan delicioso?-pregunta Ling

-no lo se, lo preparo mi padre-dijo en tono seco, le acerco la bandeja

-¿aun sigue aquí? Pensé que ya se había iso

-no, el sigue aquí, el cocino-dijo Ed

-Ed, ahora recuerdo, aquí no tengo nada bonito- dijo el menor mirando hacia el closet

-¿Cómo que nada bonito?-pregunta Ed

-si, cuando nos venimos me traje poquita ropa- dijo el menor

-eso se arregla, mañana iremos a comprar algo para ti-dijo Ed

-no desperdicies ese dinero en mi, puedo improvisar con lo que tengo-dijo Ling mientras comia de la sopa que había preparado su suegro xD

-nada de eso, dije que nada te faltaría y eso incluye la ropa-dijo Edward

-esta bien-terminaron de cenar y el otro volvió a acostarse…decidio preguntarle

-¿has visto a Winry?-pregunta Ling

-no, non eh sabido nada de ella ¿Por qué?¿tu si?-

-no, tampoco, tenia curiosidad-dijo Ling

Esa misma noche

Al había regresado de ir a ver a Natasha ,Lan Fan lo había acompañado

-¿Cómo esta Natasha?-pregunta Ling

-ella esta muy bien y tiene muchos clientes-dijo Al

-no la culpo, lo que dice se cumple-dijo Ling

-¿enserio? Antes no creías en lo que dijo-dijo Al

-pero despues de todo se cumplio, estoy con Edy tendremos dos hijas-

-ademas esos dos hombres a los que se refierian eran Roy y Edward-

-¿de que me perdi?¿cuando paso todo eso?-pregunta Ed

-cuando tu y yo estábamos peleados-dijo Ling

-¿y eso dijo?¿que estaríamos juntos?-

-sihermano, eso dijo aunque tu tampoco crees en eso-dijo Al

-pero debería darle las gracias-dijo Ed

-no fue solo cuestión de ella si no tambien de que tu quisite hacerlo-dijo Lan Fan

-algo olvidaba, el sábado queviene tendremos una boda-dijo Ed

-¿Quién se casa?¿Riza y Havoc?-pregunta Alphonse

-no, Maria y Danny-dijo Ed

-¡hastaque Danny se animo! ¿seras padrino?-

-si, de anillos-dijo Ed

-yo no quiero ir.-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Al

-ellos tambien son amigos de Winry ¿no?-

-¿y?-

-¿Cómo que y? podrían invitarla y estaría ahí, contigo-dijo Lin g

-Ling ¿acaso estas celoso?-pregunta Edward

-claro que no, solo no creo que les guste que yo este contigo-dijo Ling ciertamemnte tenia razón ya que una vez Maria le había preguntado si le gustaba Winry y había dicho que si

-no me importa, eres mi esposo y vas a ir conmigo-dijo el mayor

-¿y si tambien la invitan?-

-te mantendré alejado de ella-dijo Ed

-esta bien ire contigo-dijo Ed

Al dia siguiente fueron al centro comercial para buscarle ropa para Ling y de paso un nuevo traje para Edward el del rubio era café con camisa blanca, mientras que el de Ling negro, camiza blanca holgada el peinado correria a cuenta de Lan Fan…

Una semana despues…

-el traje se te muy bien aunque ¿Por qué escogiste este?-pregunta la muchacha mientras ayudaba a Ling a colocarse la camisa.

-era el único que me quedaba estoy muy gordo- se abotonaba los botones de su camisa, tocaban la puerta

-¿ya están?-pregunta Edward

-todavia no ¡Esperate!-grito Ling y el rubio suspiro y fuea sentarse junto a Al

-¿Qué tanto harán?-

-ya calma hermano además aun es temprano ¿quieres llegar a abrir la iglesia?-pregunta Al

En la hahbitacion

-ya veras que te dejare bien-dijo Lan Fan

-lo se, siempre lo has hecho quiero cautivar a Ed y que en toda la noche no me quita los ojos encima-dijo Ling

-¿temes encontrartela?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si, y que el se valla con ella-

Continuara…


	19. capi 19: Quiero Bailar Contigo

_Capitulo 19: Quiero Bailar Contigo_

-lo se, siempre lo has hecho quiero cautivar a Ed y que en toda la noche no me quita los ojos encima-dijo Ling

-¿temes encontrartela?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si, y que el se valla con ella-

Edward volvió a tocar la puerta

-¿estan listos?-

-si estamos listos-dijo Ling y abrieron la puerta, ambos hombres se quedaron mudos al ver a Ling se veía terriblemente sexy a los ojos de Edward, el traje que le han comprado combinado con una bufanda blanca porque hacia un poco de frio se acercaba el invierno sumado a eso su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza, el mayor se acerco y beso los labios de su esposo.

-te ves hermoso-dijo Edward

-gracias-dijo Ling despues de que se separaron

-¿nos vamos?,debo llegar temprano-dijo Ed

-si, auynque todavía es temprano ¿iras a abrir la iglesia?-pregunta Lan Fan Al se rio

-es lo mismo que yo le dije-dijo el rubio menor

-vamonos-dijo Edward, tomo la mano de Ling y salieron del departamento, el padre de Edward volvió a desaparecer por eso nunca confio en el..

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

-tu tienes que ir- insistia la abuela de Winry a su nieta de que fuera a la boda de su amiga

-pero de seguro Ling ira con Ed-dijo Winry sabiendo que el rubio no se separaría del lado del menor

-tu todavía puedes recuperarlo, no creo que lo de ellos será tan serio-

-llevan 5 meses viviendo juntos y tendrán 2 hijas no creo que Edward los deje por mi-dijo Winry

-tambien te invitarion ¿no? No puedesc dejar a tu amiga en un dia tan importante-dijo la anciana…

-esta bien abuela, ire, aunque no creo que deje a Ling ni a sus hijas por mi-dijo Winry

-así se habla- la rubia salio del pequeño cuarto del hotel, hace 2 semanas salio del hospital debido a su intento de suicidio y Edward nunca fue a verla

En el auto…

-¿Quiénes iran a la boda?-pregunta Al

-casi todos los militares y sus fa,milas-dijo Ed

-¿va a ir Roy?-pregunta Ling

-si ellos no saben lo que paso-dijo Ed

-me regreso-se levanta del asiento Lan Fan lo detiene

-nada va a pasarte, los que sabemos que paso tambien estaremos ahí-dijo Edward

Cuando llego a la iglesia Danny y algunos invitados ya estaban ahí…

-Ed! Que bueno que si veniste!_dijoDanny

-si, gracias por invitarnos-dijo Edward venia tomado de la mano de Ling

-¿es el?-pregunta Danny

-si, mira, te presento a mi esposo-dijo Edward

-felicidades-dijo Ling mienras apretaba lamano del mayor

-gracias, igualmente-correspondio el saludo, ya se lo habiadicho a Edward pero tambien queria decírselo a Ling

Cuando se acercabala hora de que empezara la ceremonia los 4 se sientan en las 1eras filas, llegafron otros invitados e inevitablemente las miradas de Roy y Ling se cruzaron

-Ling-susurro Roy

-Roy-susurro Ling

La música de la marcha nupcial empezó a irse todos voltean a ver a la novia quien venia acompañada de su padre y de su dama de honor, la rubia le quiño un ojo a Edward y fue a sentarse junto a el ,Ling tomo la mano de Lan Fan ya que no queria ir y hacer un escandalo…

Al miraba que Edward no coreespondia los besos que le daba Winry ya que sabia que Ling estaba ahí…

-¿te quieres ir? Si es así buscamos un taxi para regresar a la casa-dijo la muchacha en voz baja

-no, vamos a quedarnos, no le dare el gusto pero no sueltes mi mano-

-si-

La ceremonia paso tranquilamente sin contratiempos o incidentes, Edward ya le había dado al otro rubio los anillos que compro y regreso a su lugar

Al terminar Edward se acerco a su esposo

-¿amo?-pregunta Edward, queria tocar su mejilla

-dejame-le dio un manotazo, Ed se inco y beso su abultado vientre

-no correspondi sus besos, prefiero los tuyos, son mas dulces-dijo el mayor

-pero no hiciste nada para separla de ti ¿sabes como me sentí?-pregunta Ling

-perdoanme, bailare contigo toda la noche-dijo Edward

-me siento un poco mal, estuvieron moviéndose mucho-dijo Ling, fueron a buscar el auto para irse al salón

-¿Por qué lainvitaste?_pregunta Danny a su ahora esposa

-¿a quien?-

-a Rockbell, si sabias que Edward iba a traer a su esposo-dijo Danny

-es mi amiga ni modo de no invitarla-

-solo espero no traerles problemas a su relación-

-no discutamos por una cosa así!, no creo que tengan problemas-dijo Maria

-eso espero-se acerco a Ling para disculparse

-Ling-hablo Danny-

-¿Qué paso?-volteo para mirar al festejado

-disculpame, no sabia que iiba a venir.-dijo Danny

-no te preocpes, estamos bien-

-¿luego podría bailar una canción contigo?-pregunta el rubio

-pór mi no hay problema no creo que Ed se moelste-le sonríe el otro se fue

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Lan Fan

-nada importante, se disculpo conmigo porque no sabia que Winry iba a venir y que queria bailar conmigo-

-¿lo hrasa?-pregunta Lan Fan

-si, Edward no es el único que puede hacer lo que quiera-dijo Ling, ambos miraron que el rubio platicaba con Winry

-Winry, te quiero lejos de mi y de Ling-dijo Edward

-no seria capaz de hacerle algo-dijo Winry hipócritamente

-la otra vez lo aventaste por las escaleras y casi pierde a mis hijas-dijo Edward

-eso hubiera estado mejor ¿si se embarazo de ti para retenerte?-dijo Winry, ese comentario molesto a Ed

-lo hubiera creido mas de ti que de el porque cuando nos acostamos yo me aproveche de su estado y cuando supo de nuestras hijas fui el ultimo en enterrme-dijo Edward molesto y regreso a su mesa inmediatamente AL le empezó a lanzar pedradas a Edward

-¿wque Danny quiere bailar contigo?-pregunta Al

-es que se disculpo conmigo y queria que bailara una canción con el-dijo el menor haciéndole señas a Al de que se callara

-¿Qué?-pregunta Ed

-¿aceptaras?-pregunta Al

-si, Edward no es el único que puede hacer lo que quiera-

-si hable con Winry fue para pedirle que se alejara de ti-

-¿en verdad?-

-si, en verdad, sabes que te amo-

-perdoname, tambien te amo me dan celos verte con ella-dijo Ling

Empezó una música para bailar, Edward tomo la mano de Ling para llevárselo a bailar…

continuara…


	20. Chapter 20: Corre!

_**Capítulo 20: ¡Corre!**_

_Mil vidas, mil noches mil lunas, mil años__  
><em>_te amare mi vida_

Pocas personas bailaban, Edward tomo aLing de la cintura para aytraerlo mas hacia su cuerpo y Ling paso sus manos al hombro del mayor

-te amo-dijo Edward y observo la sonrisa de su esposo

-tambien te amo-dijo Ling

Para la cuarta canción Ling ya estaba cansado

-¿una mas?_pregunta Edward

-mp, Ed, ya estoy cansado, mis tobillos están hinchados-dijo Ling ya que se cansaba mucho por lo mismo, el rubio tomo su mano y regresan a sentarse

Observan que Lan Fan y AL seguian bailando

-¿ira enserio lo suyo?-pregunta Edward

-ojala, yo creo que si, para que ellos dos ya estén durmiendo juntos-dijo Ling

y amarte hace daño cuando no te tengo  
>sabiendote mio.<p>

-debo confesarte que al principio tambien estaba celoso de Lan Fan-dijo Ed

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Ling

Porque siempre ah estado contigo, por mi nunca lloraste, y además ella sabe mas cosas de ti que yo-dijo Edward

-no tienes porque ponerte celoso de ella, si, desde niños hemos estado juntos pero lo mas cercano que tengo a un padre es su abuelo-dijo Ling

-tratare de no sentirme celoso de ella-dijo Ed

-no tienes porque yo no la ando besando-doijo Ling, el rubio sabia a lo que se refieria el menor

-no te enojes-una de sus manos tomo sui barbilla para besarlo profundamente

mil veces maldigo el destino por tantas heridas..  
>las tuyas y mias.. por tantas mentiras..<p>

-disculpen la interrupción pero ¿puedo bailar con tu esposo?-pregunta Danny acercándose a la mesa de Edward

-claro, si Ling quiere-dijo Edward despues de gruñir

-claro que acepto-tomo su mano y se fue a bailar con el festejado

-ven, vamos.-Edward se levanto y agarro la mano de su cuñada mientras se iban a bailar Alphonse estallo en una carcajada

-no creo que se cele de Lan Fan-dijo Al

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta la muchacha molesta

-estoy celoso-dijo Ed

-ja, así el se siente cuando te ve con Winry-dijo LanFan

-si-ambos voltean hacia donde estaban ling y Danny

-¿ya sabes que será su bebe?-pregunta el rubio

-si, niñas, gemelas-dijo Ling

-y supongo que Edward termino desmayándose al saber la noticia –dijo Danny

-se ve que lo conoces bien-dijo Ling

Voy amarte aunque el destino no lo queria  
>por que la luna me aconseja que te deje de pensar<p>

-si, fui su escolta una temporada cuando el aun era alquimista estatal-dijo Danny, la canción termino y lo acompaño a la mesa, lan Fan se safo de Edward y fue a seguir bailando con Al

Una Winry decidida, se acerca a Edward lo tomo de los hombros y beso sus labios en frente de un Ling herido esperaba que su esposo rechazara aquel beso demandante y salvaje cosa que no hizo…

Edward no podía negarlo cuando volvió a sentir los labios de Winry sobre los suyos volvió a sentir algo muy pequeñol por ella, paso sus manos por la espalda de su ex pareja y respondio el beso de la rubia

Las lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Ling salio corriendo al jardín del salón no queria seguir viendo eso

Danny suspiro sabia que iba a traerle problemas a Edward con Ling, Lan Fan iba a ir tras de Ling Alphonse la detuvo

Voy amarte aunque el destino no lo queria  
>por que la luna me aconseja que te deje de pensar<p>

-me nececita y tu hermano es un completo imbécil-dijo la muchacha

-se que edward es un imbécil pero déjalo solol, despues vas con el-dijo Al se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia donde estaba Edpara golpearlo

Ling se recargo en el barandal, llevo sus manitas a su cara para tratar de detener el llanto que salía sin control.

-soy un idiota, aunque este embarazado de ti nunca vas a serme fiel, mejor me hubieras dicho que querias seguir con ella y me hubiera quedado solo- dijo Ling despues paso sus manos a su vientre y un pensamiento turbio llego a su mente-me siento como el otro, no como tu esposo- seguia llorando no podía calmarse y las niñas podían sentir el dolor y la tristeza de su mama…

En el salón

Alphonse detenia a Lan Fan ya que ella estaba empeñada en matar a golpes a Edward…

-¡eres un imbécil! Ling te ama, y te dara dos hijas ¿así le pagas?-pregunta Lan Fan

-bueno yo-ed tartamudeaba ciertamente no sabia que decir cuando recobro la acción de sus actos estaba besando aWinry y Ling no estaba

Con el alboroto del beso nadie le prestaba atención a Ling salvo Roy, Riza y Havoc

-pobre Ling debe sentirse fatal-dijo Riza

-no es para menos, ver al hombre que amas besándose con otra y ni siguiera lo disimulo-dijo Havoc

por amarte por que ya no hay manera..  
>de esconder lo que en mi pecho esta tan alto de callar<p>

-voy a verlo-dijo Roy

-para nada , ire yo.-dijo Riza

-prometo no hacerle nada-dijo Roy

-esya bien-dijo Riza cuando roy salio le pidió al pelinaranja que lo siguiera este acepto y fue a seguirlos…

Ling se había subido al barandal no era una gran altura pero al menos lacaida seria lo sufientemente fuerte como para perder a su hijas o minimo quedar lastimado de alguna parte de su cuerpo…

-¡Ling bajate de ahí!-grito Roy y se acerco corriendo

-largate Roy quiero estar solo!-grito Ling

-¡no puedes hacer eso! Tu vida vale mucho como para que termines así!-grito el mayor acercándose mas a Ling

-Roy no te acerques o me tiro!-amenazo Ling con eso el azcabeche se detuvo

y esta tan grande la inmensa locura de quererte tanto  
>que hoy me pesa el pasado<br>por tu amor no pienso renunciar..

-una vez ya detuve y lo volveré a hacer vuelve conmigo, se que lo que te hize no tiene nombre pero al menos yo si te daría tu lugar como mi esposo, yo no tendría ojos para otra persona que no fuera tu-

-Roy ayúdame a bajar-pidio Ling ya le estaba dando miedo esta situación-

-si-se acerco a Ling y lo sujeto fuertemente de la cintura para bajarlo de ahí una vez que estaban en el piso el general acaricio las mejillas del menor limpiando las saladas lagrimas

-no se, aun amo a Edward-

-¿a pesar de todo lo que te hizo}?-pregunta Roy acerco su rostro al del pequeño para besarlo dujlcemente si Edward podía ¿Por qué el no? Ling no correspondio el beso, se quedo quito Roy lo recargo un poco en el barandal paso sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca acariciando su espalda Havoc llego a salvarlo y golpeo a Roy para separarlo de Ling este estaba sentado en el suelo aun le tenia miedo al azcabeche

mil vidas, mil noches, mil soles, mil años  
>te amare en el dia..<p>

Riza fue con Lan Fan y Edward para decirles sobre Ling

-¿Qué?¿con Roy?-pregunta Ed

-si y si algo le pasa solo seria tu culpá-dijo Riza

-maldicion Ling!-salieron al jardín ling seguia en el suelo asustado Havoc seguia golpeamndo a Roy

-¿estas bien?-pregunta Lan FVan

-si estoy bien gracias a Havoc-dijo Ling se abrocho la camisa quie Roy le había desabrochado

-solo lo salve de que se aventara del balcón-dijo Roy limpiándose la sangre de su labio

-¿es verdad eso Ling?_pregunta Riza este bajo la mirada

-si queria volver a suicidarme, el volvió a detenerme-dijo Ling y Edward se sintió culpable de que Ling hubiera querido acabar con su vida se acerco al menor

-perdoname Ling no se que me paso-dijo Edward Ling lo abofetea todos pensaron quje se la tenia bien merecida

y amarte hace daño cuando no te abrazo  
>mi alma te grita<p>

-vamonos-le dijo aLan Fan Havoc salio tras ellos

-permiteme llevarlos-

-si llevanos-

Edward se espero unos minutos y salio tras ellos, mientras Al hablabacon Winry tratando de convencerla de que Edward esta por formar una familia y ya no tiene cabida en su vida…

-por mas que intento no logro que Edard me sea fiel-dijo Ling tenia su cabeza regarda en las piernas de Lan Fan ella acariciaba sus cabellos

-yaLing tranquilo Edward es un necio y no entiende una vez ya te perdió –dijo Lan Fan

-quiero irme-

mil veces reclamo el destino

por tantas heridas..

-¿a domde?-

-no lo se a donde sea, no quiero estar aquí si Ed piensa en otra mujer-

El tenientese decidio adecirle…

Ling yo podría mas bien a mi me gustaría darle mi apellido a tus hijas-dijo Havoc

-¿Qué?-pregunta lan fan

-que quiero ser un padre para tus hijas que te amo- dijo Havoc

-yo no se, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir confie en dos hombres y ambos me traicionaron-dijo Ling

-la tercea es la vencida yo podría regresarle las fuerzas que se te fueron-dijo Havoc se detuvo en frente de la casa deEdward ni Ling mismo sabiaporque regreso ahí, se metion a la casa y el menor se acostó en la cama

-¿y si cuando me cai de las escaleras las hubiera perdido? Edward no se hubiera quedado conmigo-dijo Ling

-callate Ling,. Son tus hijas, además aquí en Amestris eso es penado no me gustarika verte en la cárcel por algo así-dijo Lan Fan regañandolo

-lo quele dije a Havos es cierto, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir-dijo Ling

mil vidas, mil noches,

mil lunas, mil años  
>te amare mi vida<p>

-¿y a donde te quieres ir? ¿regresamos a nuestro país?-

-creo que seria lo mejor ¿vendrias conmigo?-

-sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo no se de que te sorpendes-dijo Lan Fna

-¿pero y Alphonse?-pregunta Ling

-lo amo pero me importas mas tu-

-gracias por quedarte conmigo y no abandonarme-

-empezare ahacer las maletas-

-si le hablare a Havoc y le dejare una carta a Ed-dijo Ling

Marco el teléfono

-¿bueno?-

y amarte hace daño cuando

no te tengo sabiendote mia. 

-soy yo Ling-

-¿Qué paso pequeño?-

-¿podrias regresar con nosotros?-pregunta Ling

-claro ¿A dónde los llevare?-

-a la estación de trenes regresaremos a Xing-dijo Ling

-enseguida voy por ustedes-

Ling le escribió una carta a Edward dejo la cama tendida y tmb le dejo las llaves de la casa, salieron para esperar a Edward

Mientras tanto

mil veces maldigo el destino por tantas heridas..  
>las tuyas y mias..<p>

Edward era detenido por un oficial por pasarse varios altos

Mientras tanto

-gracias-dijo Ling

-no hay de que-cargo las maletas para subirlas y despues arrancaron, Ling miraba la casa de Edward por ultima vez y havoc arranco

10 minutos despues llego Edward se bajo del auto y entro corriendo a la casa esperando encontrar ahí a Ling pero vio que la cama estaba tendida y los cajones vacios en la cama había una carta para el…

Supo que la escribió Ling por su caligrafia…

"gracias por estos meses de felicidad y de demostrarme que me amas, pensé que despues de lo que Roy me hizo iba a estar solo pero tu te quedaste conmigo, pero con lo que paso hoy no se si tengo cabida en tu vida y tambien me di cuenta que aunque este embarazado de ti nunca vas a serme fiel y no me puedo quedar sabiendo que piensas en otra mujer no podría soportarlo, te amo pero despues de todo siempre fui un estorbo para ti no me ire solo Lan Fan se va conmigo y por tus hijas no tepreocupes estarán bien y tampoco puedo negarte que las veas despues de todo tambien son tus hijas estaremos bien…

Por siempre tuyo

Ling"

Mil vidas, mil noches, mil soles, mil años  
>te amare en el dia..<p>

-Ling!-arrugo la carta saco una cajita del buro había un anillo de compromiso dentro y salio corriendo hacia la estación de trenes suponía que Fu y Natalia no sabían nada de ello y es mejor así pq si no tendría doble problema ya que Ling consideraba a Fu como un padre…

En la estación de trenes

-sale en 15 minutos-dijoHavos dándole los boletos a Ling

-gracias-

-aun puedes regresar con el-dijo Lan Fan

-no quiero ser un estorbo para el-dijo Ling

-¿y vas a aurrinar tu vida haciendo te cargo tu solo de tus hijas?_pregunta Havoc

-¿para que regreso si el piensa en otra mujer?¡-pregunta Ling

-piensa en lo que te comente, yo podría ser un padre para tus hijas-dijo Havoc

-volvere a Xing ya no quiero depender de nadie-

y amarte hace daño

cuando no te abrazo

mi alma te grita..

Edward estaciono el auto y vio el reloj, esperaba llegar a tiempo para buscarlo y detenerlo

Las puertas del tren se abrieron likng se quedo quieto recordaba los momentos felices que vivio junto a Edward en estos 5 meses las lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos extrañaría los calidos besos que Edward le daba su amor hacia el era mas fuerte que cualquier prejuicio social…

Edward llego cuando ve que el tren partio

-¡soy un imbécil!-girito Edward golpeo una pared por sus estupideces volvió a perder a Ling y tal vez esta vez será para siempre

-Ed-murmuro Ling no esperaba que su esposo fuera a buscarlo el mayor parpadeo para vr su no era una alusinasion corrio hacia Ling para besarlo el pelinegro no lo correspondio…

mil veces reclamo

el destino por tantas heridas..

-ya no se cuantas veces te eh pedido que me perdones-dijo Edward tomando el rostro frágil entre sus manos

-te amo, pero me lastimo lo que hiciste-

-no quiero que me dejes no quiero que me separes de mis hijas-dijo Edward

-Ed, no lo se, no se si pueda volver a creerte-dijo el menor

mil vidas, mil noches, mil lunas mil años te amare mi vida  
>y amarte hace daño cuando no te tengo sabiendote mia.<p>

-mi pequeño, quiero demostrate que puedes volver a confiar en mi-

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Ling ya desesperado de todo este asunto

Edward se arrodillo y saco una cajita azul con un anillo de compromiso

-¿te casarías conmigo?-pregunta Edward Havoc rogo que lo rechazara y se fuera con el

-Ed-murmuro Ling no lo pensó mas era Edward la persona con la quien siempre queria estar –acepto, Ed-

El mayor coloco a Ling el anillo en uno de sus desdos este se lanzo a los brazos de Edward cayendo ensima de el…

-pense que iba a perderte- acaricio dulcemente su mejilla

-es tu ultima oportunidad no habrá otra-dijo Ling

-no voy a desaprovecharla solo tendre ojos para ti-

-Ed-dijo Ling

-¿Qué sucede?-

-quiero que me hagas el amor, no me importa lo que nos dijo Knox sobre el sexo, solo seque quiero ser tuyo-dijo Ling sonrojado…

mil veces reprocho el destino por tantas heridas..  
>las tuyas y mias..<br>por tantas mentiras

continuara…


	21. Chapter 21: Por SIempre Contigo

**Capitulo 21: Por Siempre Tuyo**

-Ed-dijo Ling

-¿Qué sucede?-

-quiero que me hagas el amor, no me importa lo que nos dijo Knox sobre el sexo, solo seque quiero ser tuyo-dijo Ling sonrojado…

Entraron al departamento se besaban apasionadamente mientras caminaban a la habitacion Edward desnudaba a Ling dejando uun camino de ropa a lo largo del pasillo el rubio paso sus manos por el cabello de Ling desatándolo

-me encantas mas así-dijo el mayor

Al llegar a la habitacion Edward acostó a Ling en la cama observando aquel hermoso cuerpo se apoyo con ambos brazos para no recargar todo su peso sobre el del menor

-lo hare con cuidado, te amo-dijo Ed

-tambien te amo-dijo Ling, el rubio empezó a morder el lóbulo de las orejas de Ling sacándole los 1eros suspiros de la noche bajo besando su mejilla para irse y seguir con el cuello mordiendolo dejándole pequeñas marcas que posiblemente al dia siguiente se volverían rojizas bajo haciendo lo mismo por su pecho hasta llegar a los botoncitos rosados del menor con su lengua fue delineando aquella zona tan sensible Ling seguia gimiendo bajito

Las manos de Ling se metieron por la camisa de Edward acariciando la espalda del rubio, el mayor se estremecia con las timidas caricias que Ling le daba aunque ya lo habían echo Ling no podía dejar de lado su timidez y su inocencia que era lo que Edward disfrutaba mas,

el pelinegro empezó a incorporarse y ambos se sentaron en la cama decidio dejarse llevar y empezaba desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Edward quitándosela cerro sus ojos y empezó a dejarle timidas mordidas en el cuello del mayor, lo sorpendio bastante,

pocas veces Ling tomaba la iniciativa y las ultimas veces el hacia casi todo, aunque los movimientos eran torpes e inexpertos no dejaban de ser dulces y suaves caricias no pudo evitar gemir .

-¿te gusta?-pregunta Ling sin abrir los ojos

-me fasina, tus manos están frias mira hazla así-tomo la mano de Ling para guiarlo por las partes que el supone que son las mas sensibles Ling cerro los ojos

-¿esta mal?-pregunta Ling ya que si queria aprender mas sobre eso solo queria que fuese con su esposo y con nadie mas…

-no, me encanta- volvió a tomar el control, acostando a Ling en la cama

Siguio bajando depositando un suave beso en el abultado vientre, para despues acariciarlo para hacer sentir bien a Ling y transmitirles a sus hijas el amor que se tenían sus papas

Empezó a acariciar las piernas del menor con una mano con la otra se detenia… llego a donde estaba su miembro empezando a masajearlo con su mano dandole sensaciones placenteras a Ling el menor seguia teniendo sus ojos cerrados disfrutando lo que su esposo le hacia

-Ed!-gemia Ling bajito

-mas fuerte!-grito Edward tambien exitado con la situación Ling se quedo callado reprimia sus gemidos no le gustaba ser escandolo pensaba que estaría mal pero si Edward se lo pedia lo haría…

El mayor seguia masturbándolo haciendo que Ling se arqueara aferraba sus manos a la sabana ya que los cabellos de Ed estaban un poco lejos como para enredarlos en ellos

Ling sentía una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espalda arqueándose levemente para venirse en la mano del rubio parecía que Ling estuviera cansado porque empezaba a quedarse dormido pero queria estar despierto para disfrutar todo.

con su misma esencia Ed empezó a meter uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Ling para dilatar muy bien esa zona ya que la vez pasada aunque lo preparo bien lo había lastimado metio otro dedo ya eran dos que estaban moviéndose en su interior Ling aumentaba el tono de sus gemidos exitando a Edward y mseguia moviéndolos en pequeños círculos metio un tercero eso no se lo esperaba saco un gemido era de dolor..

-me duele-dijo Ling

-lo hago para que no te duela-dijo Edward y los saco después se desabrocho su pantalón para quitárselo lentamente metio su miembro en la entrada de Ling se apoyaba en sus rodillas deteniéndose y empezó a moverse lentamnte Ling enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Edward entraba y salía rápido sin llegar a ser violento lo menos que queria era lastimarlo

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban aceleradas y sus cuerpos estaban sudoros las cobijas estaban en el suelo Ling sentía su cuerpo arder Edward tambien

-ahhh! Ed!-

-Ling!-gimio Edward primero se vino Ling manchando el abdomen de Edward y el suyo propio despues Edward lleno de su enciencia el interior de Ling ambos estaban cansados salio lentamente de el

-¿te duele algo?-

-no, nada estoy bien te amo- se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro, Edward alzo las sabanas y tapo a ambos con ellas acaricio sus cabellos para seguirlo en el mundo de los sueños…

Despues de hacer el amor con su pareja ambos se quedaron dormidos

Cerca de las 5 de la madrugada Ling estaba inquieto se movia mucho y sudaba, Edward despertó estaba teniendo una pesadilla…

-Ling amor reacciona-dijo Edward moviéndolo

-Ed ayúdame-murmuraba Ling aun dormido se retorcia

-Ling,aquí estoy-dijo Ed, Ling seguia llorando murmuraba cosas que el otro no entendiacomo "no me quites a mis hijas" o "sácame de aquí" el menor llorando logro reacionar

-Ed-murmuro Ling lo abrazo fuertemente

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Edward acariciando sus cabellos sudaba frio

-el va a regresar-el cuerpo de Ling temblaba

-¿Quién?-

-el que me pseyo-dijo Ling

-¿Cómo que el que te poseyó?-pregutna Edward

-si esl que posesiono mi cuerpo-dijo Ling Edward entendia ahora a que se referia su esposo

-Greed ¿Qué pasaba con ese tiopo?-pregunta Edward

-bueno era diferente al que yo recordaba pero me alejaba de ti y me uitaba a mis hijas-dijo Ling

-¿Qué? ¿estas seguro que era el?-pregunta Edward

-si Ed estoy seguro qu el era, queriaquitarme a mis hijas-dijo Ling

-te creo Ling y sabes que voy a protegerte no dejare que nos quite a nuestras hijas-dijo Ed sin entender que Ling soño con Greed y presisamente tenia que ser con el…

Ling tardo en dormirse tenia miedo de volver a soñar con el, el rubio no durmió se quedo cuidándolo no pensó que las cosas iban a ser tan difíciles y tampoco pensaría en dejarlo…

A las 7 de la mañana sono el teléfono

Ambos se removían en la cama pero ninguno quizo despertar para ir a contestar, Ling al ver que Ed no despertaba se levanto y fue acontestar

-¿bueno?-

-¿Edward?-

-no, soy Ling-el menor se tallaba los ojos

-oh Ling ¿estara Edward por ahí?-pregunta la voz

-¿de parte de quien?-

-del Fhurer Grujman-

-enseguida se lo comunico-dejo el teléfono en la mesita y fue a depstar a Ed

-Ed amor despiertsa-dijo Ling

-cariño déjame dormir mas-dijo el rubio aun dormido

-amor, el fhurer te habla-dijo Ling

-¿'que te dijo?-pregunta el rubio

-no me dijo nada solo quiere hablar contigo-dijo Ling

-gracias-se coloco una bata y Ling lo siguio-¿bueno?-

-¿Edward?-

-si, que paso?-pregunta Edward

-Ed, asesinaron a Haruko-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Edward

-si asesinaron a Haruko encontraron su cuerpo, y es necesario ver su promoción-dijo Gruman

-¿promocion? ¿no iba a ser el año que viene?-pregunta Edward y Ling rogabaparaque se retrasara

-ese en un principio era el plan pero destituí a Mustang y con el asesinatode Haruko estamos escasos de personal-dijo Gruman

-voy para alla-dijo Edward

-¿todo esta bien?-

-no, asesinaron a Haruko y destituyeron a Mustang-dijo Ed

-¿Por qué lo destitureon?-pregunta Ling

-no lo se-dijo Ed, Ling lo ayudaba a arreglarse el rubio vestia el uniforme militar mientras Ling le hacia su trenza

-ya estas, cuídate, no quiero que nada te pase-dijo Ling

-tu tambien cuídate-dijo Ed beso sus labios-no quiero dejarte solo pero tengo que ir-

-no te preocupes tu ve estare bien-dijo Ling y Edward salio el menor intento volver dormirse

En otro lugar cerca del departamento

-parece que se quedo solo-dijo un hombre de lentes negros y piel blanca

-¿vas a ir por el?-pregunta una mujer de cbaellos negros

-hay que aprovechar que el enano no esta con el, el es mio siempre lo ah sido-dijo Greed

-haz lo que quieras-dijo otro sujeto con cabellos negros

Ling seguia moviéndose, no podía dormr volvia a tener esa pesadilla se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche había leche en esa casa por el y por Alphonse a Edward seguia sin gustarle…

Regreso a la habitacion y volvió a acostarse, al cerrar la puerta escucha unavoz

-hola precioso ¿aun me recuerdas?-pregunta Greed

-Greed-susurro Ling asustado

-así es veo que aun me recuerdas, ¿sabes? Extraño tu cuerpo-se acercaba a Ling este austado retrocedia intento tomar el teléfono el homúnculo lo detuvo golpeándolo levemente y tirándolo a la cama

-dejame!-

-vine por ti, nececito hablar contigo-dijo el menor

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-intento levantarse Greed apoyo una de sus rodilas en sus brazos impidiendoselo

-claro que esto te interesa si no quieres que nada le pase a Edward coperaras conmigo.-dsijo Greed

Al escuchaba voces en el cuarto le extraño ya que Edward no estaba

-¡Alphonse!-grito Ling ya que sentía los labios del homúnculo sobre su cuello el rubio apresurado entro y se sorprendiod e ver a Greed encima de Ling

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 22: Profecias

Corre Corazon

*Juna*

**Capitulo 22: profecías**

Al escuchaba voces en el cuarto le extraño ya que Edward no estaba

-¡Alphonse!-grito Ling ya que sentía los labios del homúnculo sobre su cuello

-no desaprovechare esta oportunidad-dijo Greed con una sonrisa lasvica

-¿cual?-

-estas solo, el enano no esta y tu estas debajo de mi cuerpo-sentencio Greed y siguio mordiendo su cuello, Ling grito aterrado una especia de energía salio de del vientre de Ling Greed

El Elric menor entro apresurado para ayudar a su cuñado y se sorprendio de ver a Greed encima de Ling

-¡Ling!-grito Alphonse pero observo que inmediatamente que engtro Greed apartaba su mano del vientre del menor le quemaba y Ling tenia unas ligeras comvulsiones el homnculo huyo del lugar dejándolos solos inmediatamente Alphonse se acerco a donde estaba Ling

-Al me duele-murmuro Ling el rbio se acerco para toar su frente no podía tocarlo, le quemaba despues Ling quedo inconsiente.

Al tomo el teléfono y le marco a Edward

Yamat contesto

-oficina del Coronel Elric habla Yamato ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-pregunta Yamato

-soy yo Al ¿mi hermano sigue en junta?-pregunta Al

-si sigue en junta ¿Por qué?-

-porque Ling se sintió mal nececito hablar con el-dijo el rubio menor

-enseguida ire para avisarle-dijo Yamato

-gracias-colgo volvió a macar un numero estavez a Knox

Yamato salio y fue a buscar a su coronel para avisarle sobre su esposo..

-estan ocupados-dijo la secretaria personal de Gruman

-nececito hablar con mi coronel es una emergencia-dijo Yamato

Ambos hombres voltean a la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?-pregutna Gruman al abrir la puerte

-disculpe exelencia nececito hablar con el coronel-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Edward hacercandose a Yamato

-Al hablo a la oficina dijo que Ling se puso mal-dijo Yamato

-¿puedo retirarme?-pregunta Edward

-adelante vaya con su esposo-dijo el presidente (¿)

Natalia, y Fu llegaron antes, Natalia quizo tocar a su hijo pero no podía estaba demasiado caliente

-¿tiene fiebre?-pregunta Natalia

-no,no se qie tiene le tome la temperatura esta normal-dijo Al mirando el termómetro

-Knox ya viene-dijo lanfan colgando el teléfono

-¿y Edward?-pregunta Fu

-estaen junta con el fhurer parece que van a promoverlo-dijo Al y los otros 3 se sorprendieron

Ed estaciono el auto se bajo y subio corriendo las escaleras por la preocupación se le olvido que había asensor y se fue corriendo hasta llegar al departamento donde vivian, abrió la puerta y se dirigio a la habitacion que compartia con Ling

-Al ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Ed

-Greed queria llevárselo-dijo Al

-Ling tenia razón-dijo Ed llevándose su mano a la cara se había promeitod que nda le volveria a pasar y Greed casi se lo lleva porque lo dejo solo

-Greed estaba tocandolo cuando entre pero empezó a salir una especia de energía de su cuerpo y lo quemo-explico Al

-¿de su cuerpo?¿ya le hablaron a Knox?-

-si ya viene-dijo Lan Fan

Ling empezaba a reaccionar, ya que estaba moviendo su abza se llevo una mano a su cuello despues abrió los ojos

-Ed-murmuro Ling al ver que su esposo estaba con el

-aquí estoy no te levantes-dijo Edward

-me siento mal-dijo Ling

-ya viene Knox tranquilo-acaricio su mejilla

-tengo miedo, se queria llevar a mis hijas-dijo el menor

-vas a estar bien, primero nececitamos saber que te paso-dijo el rubio

Tocaron el timbre, eran Knox y Marco ya que por la descripcion era un caso relacionado con laalquimia

-¿marco?-pregunta Edward

-si Knox me hablo y me comento lo que le paso aLing-dijo el medico

-si pase por favor-los guio a la habiacion donde estaba Ling

-¿Qué tengo?-pregunta Ling temeroso

-Edward antes de perder tu alquimia eras uno de los mas poderosos ¿cierto?-pregunta Marco

-si ¿eso que tiene que ver con Ling?-pregunta Edward

-que cuando ustedes 2 tuvieron relaciones hace algunos meses transmitiste tu esencia a tus hijas-explico Marco

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Ling sin entender

-si, les transmitiste tu alquimia-dijo Marco

-¿entonces pueden hacer alquimia desde tan temprana edad?-pregunta Edward

-si y si mis suposisiones son cierts serán de las mejores alquimistas comot u-dijo el alquimista

-¿y yo?-pregunta Ling ya que las niñas estaban creciendo e su interior

-vas a estar sintiéndote mal por lo general liberaran la energía en forma de corriente eléctrica-dijo Marco

-¿estare en peligro?-pregunta Ling

-no, mientras otros no se enteren-

-Marco, Greed volvió y ya lo sabe-dijo Al

-¿Cómo?-

-no lo se yo no estaba solo se que volvió estaba yo ocupado-dijo Edward

-debes estamos atento de todas formas todos te vamos a proteger-dijo Marco

-gracias-

Natalia noto el anillo en el dedo de su hijo se espero a que ellos se decidieran a decirle algo

-gracias Marco-dijo Edward

-no hay de que, tengo que irme tengo trabajo-tomo su maletín se despidió Ed lo acompaño a la puerta despues regreso y se sento junto a Ling

-es tu culpa!-grito Ling y le da una bofetada

-¡ling!-grito Edward

-es tu culpa! ¡tu me embarazaste!-grito Ling, Edward sabia que era por los cambios de humor

-tranquilo Ling nada te pasara te protegeré-dijo Edward

-¿te van a promover?-pregunta Ling

-pareceque si- dijo el rubio y noto el semblante triste de su esposo

-¿Por qué tu?-pregunta ling triste

-porque gruman confía en mi, nada me pasara-dijo Edward

-lo se, confio en ti-

-¿y ese anillo?-pregunta Natalia

Edward supuso que era el momento…

-se que no es el momento pero ya que están aquí, Natalia,Fu me gustaría su consentimiento para casarme con Ling-dijo Edward y tomo la mano del ,menor

Fu era el que no estaba muy convencido ya que habika visto llorar a Ling en mas de una ocacion por culpa de Edward

-yo no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Fu

-abuelo ¿Por qué?—pregunta Ling

-porque el ya te ah echo sufrir mucho-

-lo se y eh echo todo para remediar mis errores esta será una prueba mas-dijo Edward

-estabien acepto que te casescobn mi hijo pero si lo haces llorar yo te hare llofrar a ti

-gracias mama ¿y usted?¿esta deacuerdo?-pregunta ling a Knox el medico sonríe ya que a ling le importaba su opinión

-tambien estoy de acuerdo, Edward es un buen muchacho-

-¿ya tienen la fecha?-pregunta Natalia

-aun no-dijo Ling

Continuara!


	23. capitulo 23:Lo Que Paso Ese Dia

Corre Corazon

*Juna*

_**Capitulo 23: lo que realmente paso ese dia…**_

Al dia siguiente…

Edward pospuso su junta con Gruman para quedarse con Ling y estar con el por si aparece Greed para enfrentarlo estaban mirando una pelicula Edward le daba a Ling pequeñas caricias en s vientre, mientras que Ling disfrutaba de aquellas caricias , se atrevio a preguntar

-Ed-llamo Ling

-¿Qué sucede?-pregutna Edward

-¿te acuerdas de ese dia?-pregunta Ling

-¿de cual dia?-

-del dia que nos casamos-dijo Ling

-¿sigues sin recordar?-pregunta Edward

-si, no recuerdo nada, anda dime Ed-dijo Ling se acerco al rubio para besarlo y convencerlo en que le dijiera

-¿en verdad quieres saber?-pregunta Edward

-si, quier saber, no recuerdo nada-

-¿Quién te llamo?-pregunta el rubio Ling trato e hacer memoria era la voz de una mujer, pero sonaba fría, altanera y grocera

-Winry-dijo Ling

-¿te llamo Winry?-pregunta Edward sorprendido que desde hace tiempo Winry estaba empeñada en lastimar a Ling mucho antes de que hubiera pasado algo entre ellos

-si, ellame llamo, me dijo que te ibas a casar con ella, no le respondi nada colge y me meti al 1er bar que encontré-dijo Ling

-despues me llamaste y yo fui por ti a donde estabas-dijo Edward

**Flash back**

Ed venia cargando a un Ling ebrio

-no te cases, te amo-su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro del rubio decidió llevarlo a un hotel cercano porque si llegaba asi con el a su casa, Al se preocuparía, subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y lo acosto en la cama, se quedo observando su rostro por varios segundos despues tuvo la extraña necesidad de acariciar su rostro y lo hizo, el otro pareció reacionar pero se levanto y fue a vomitar al baño

-¿Ling?-pregunta Ed

-no me veas-se quejo el menor mientras restaba encorvado en el retrete… abre la puerta del baño y entra a ayudarlo

-demasiado tarde, ya entre-dijo el mayor se agacha y vuelve a cargarlo para llevarlo a la cama y acostarlo…

-no te cases-volvio a repetir el menor

-¿Por qué no? dame una buena razón y no lo hago-dijo Ed

porque te amo desde que te conoci te ame –dijo el menor acercando su rostro al del mayor para besarlo

_**Fin Flasch Back**_

-aja ¿y que mas paso?-pregunta Ling

-¿te lo cuento o lo revivimos?-pregunta Edward con sonrisa picara

-espera, sígueme contando, ¿Por qué a la mañana siguiente actuaste como si no recordaras nada?-

-porque no pensé que traería consecuencias-dijo Edward

-pero las trajo y muchas-comento Ling y Edward entendio a lo que se referia, puso una mano en su vientre para acariciar la abultada pancita de 5 meses

-¿te arrepientes de ello?-pregutna Edward

-para nada ¿y tu? ¿ya te arrepentiste?-pregunta Ling

-nunca lo haría-dijo Edward se alejo un poco de Ling para sacar algo de su escritorio y le muestra el acta firmada hace 6 meses..

-¿aun la tienes?-pregunta Ling sorprendido

-si, aun la tengo-se la da a Ling y este la mira detalladamente

-así que eso hiciste-dijo Alphonse

-¿escucharon todo?-pregunta Ed

-bueno, casi todo-dijo Lan Fan

-¿y ustedes?-pregunta Edward para cambiar de tema

-¿nmosotros que?-pegunta Al

-¿son pareja?-

-algo así ¿por?-pregunta Al

-¿no estabas con mi hermana?-

-si pero ella termino conmigo-dijo Al omitiendo algunos pequeños detales a su ex cuñado

-las cosas se están enderezando-dijo Ling

-es vedad, Natasha tenia razón en la predicción que te hizo Ling-dijo Lan Fan

-es verdsad, ustedes dos están juintos, y yo estoy con Ling y Winry no ah vuelto a molestarnos-dijo Ed

Suena el telofono

-¿hable demasiadso pronto?-pregunta Ed

-podria ser mi mama-dijo Ling y fue a contestar-¿bueno?

-¿estara Ed? Soy Winry-Ling suspira al parecer ella nunca va a dejarlos en paz

-¡no, no esta y ya déjalo en paz!-grito Ling y colgó el tefono despues serio se cruzo de brazos y voltea a ve a su esposo

-¿era ella?-pregunta Ed

-si, era ella-

-cambikare la línea yh tratare de que nadie le de el nuevo numer-se acerco para abrazarlo y besarlo

En otro lugar…

-¿te colgó?-pregunta Maria

-si pero no era Ed era Ling-dijo Winry

-yo escuche que van a casarse Ed invito a todo-dijo Maria

-acabare cn Ling antes-dijo Winry con una mirada ya retocida…


	24. Chapter 24 : Locuras

Corre Corazon

*Juna*

**Capitulo 24: "Locuras"**

una semana despues

estaban haciendo los preparativos para la promoción de Edward tal vez una ceremonia y una cena entre los familiares y amigos del rubio con los altos miembros del ejercito

tocaban la puierta en el departamento de Edward, Ling mareadoy con los tobillos inchados se levanta de su cama, desde la mañanase había sentido mal pero no le dijo nada a Edward para no preocuparlo con pass lentos llego a la puerta y sin preguntar quien pensando que tal vez seria su mama abrió la puerta topándose con su todavía rival…

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Ling de mala gana estaba cansado y no tenia humor para sus caprichos

-nada quie te interese ¿esta Edward?-pregunta Winry

-no, no esta-dijo Ling pero la rubia no le hizo caso y entro a la casa para buscar al rubio y no lo encontró

-¿Dónde esta?¿en su tabajo?-

-no tengo porque decírtelo ¿no entiendes quie ya tiene una familia?-pregunta Ling

-eso no me impide ser su amiga además el me había citado aquí para hque hablemos -dijo Winry esperando la reacción del menor

-eso no es verdad, además el sabia que yo iba estar aquí-dijo Ling

-no lo se, haya tu si me crees o no, y si no me crres pregúntaselo a Edward-dijo Winry y salio del departamento Ling cerro la puerta, dudando en que realmente fuese eso verdad, se seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y para resolver las dudasy no aventarle a Edward el anillo por la cabeza fue a donde estaba el teléfono y marco un numero para su suerte Edward contesto…

-¿bueno?-

-¿Ed?-pregunta Ling en un tono de voz tristona cosa que lo preocupo

-Ling amor ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Ed preocupado ya que oia su voz triste

-vino Winry a buscarte-dijo Ling

-¿estas ien tu?¿te hizo algo?-

-no pero esta empeñada en que quiere hablar contigo, dime que no la citaste en la casa para hablar con ella-dijo Ling

-¿eso te dijo?¿como crees que la citare en la casa sabiendo que estaras ahí?-pregunta Edward?-pregunta Ed

-¿en verdad?-pregunta Ling

-si Ling creeme por favor yo jamas la busque y jamas la cite en la casa-dijo Ed

-esta bien voy a creerte ¿llegaas temprano?-

-no, tengo mucho trabajo, cuídate mucho, te amo-

-tambien cuidatge-y colgó sin responderle un "yo tambien te amo"

Al colgar Edward se rasco la nariz

-¿todo esta bien coronel?-pregunta Yamato

-No yama Winry fue a la casa a buscarme y Ling estaba ahí

-¿esta bien?-pregutna Britni

-dijo que yola había citado en la casapara hablar cosa que no es cierto-

-¿le creyo Ling a usted?-

-eso espero , lo note muy triste-dijo Ed

-es normal si la ex te busa tanto-dijo Matt

Cerca del edificio

-tenia razón, no esta-diijo la rubia

-hay que actuar ahora aunque mucha gente saldrá tambien involucrada-dijo el homunulo de cabellos verdes

-no me interesa, quiero acabar cn Ling para que Edward sea solo para mi-dijo Winry

Ling estaba ewn el despacho del rubio buscando algun liv}bro para leer y distraerse encontró uno de alquimia pero no le llamaba la atención casi, sus hijas y Edward serian los alquimistas de la familia y el no necesitaba aprenderla…

Había una cajita azul que le llamo la atención, la abriko y había fotos suyas de hace algunos años

-Ese Edward-sonrnie y siguio observando las fotos había una que le llamo la atención ambos estaban desnudos y el estaba dormido y Edward besaba sus labios mientas sotenia la cámara, ante tal imagen se sonrojo y y la guardo aparte para despues exigirle una explicación a Edward

Busco otro libro per casi todos eran relacionados con la alquimia suspiro derrotado y mejor se fue a ver una película

AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO

Discretamente ambos humana y homúnculo rociaron gasolina en los pasillos y alrededor, estancándola puerta del departamento donde Ling estaba

-muerete Ling-pensaba la rubia mientras le prendia fuego al edifico cegada por sus celos y ambos desaparecían del lugar

La alarma empezó a sonar y los inquilons salían del edifico mientras que Ling trataba de abrir la puerta pero estaba estancada y sentía que poco a poco el humo le sofocaba

-¡Edward ayúdame! ¡Alphonse!-grito Ling tratando de abrir la puerta, en su intento por buscar donde refugiuarse parte del librero cayo sobre sus piernas dejándolo inconsiente en el suelo mientras el edificio se quemaba…


	25. ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

Corre Corazon

*Juna*

_**Especial Navideño**_

Era 1 semana antes de navidad y ya casi todas las casas de central estaban adornadas menos la de Edward y afuera caia la nieve Ling observaba por la ventana las casas de los vecinos con luces y adornos,siempre en cada fecha en compañía de su numerosa familia celebraban aquella fiesta y se le ocurrio una idea para poder festejarla con su esposo y fue con Lan Fan

-Lan Fan tengo una idea nececito que me ayudes-dijo Ling

-claro ¿Que idea tienes?-pregunta Lan Fan

-mañana que no este Ed vamos y compramos adornos de navidad-dijo Ling alegre

-si te ayudo ademas recuerda que no puedes cargar nada pesado-

- si le daremos una sorpresa a Ed cuando regrese-dijo Ling

al dia siguiente...-amor ya me voy regreso para cenar-dijo Edward besando la mejilla de su esposo y y acaricio su abultado vientre...

-esta bien Ed cuidate-dijo Ling

-tu tambien- y salio de la casa 1ero desayunaron ya que Ling tenia antojo de hot cakes Lan Fan se los preparo y despues salieron para comprar todos los adornos y el arbol...

-¿De que color quieres las esferas?-

-azules- ling se acerco a la cajita donde estaban las esferas y Lan Fan las cargo y las coloco en el carrito, compraron, esferas, coronas lazos y un arbolito de navidad para adornar la casa y uno que otro antojo de Ling, despues de pagar estaban esperando un taxi ya que no podían con todo y se encontraron con Havoc

-Hola! ¿Cómo están?-pregunta Havoc

-muy bien! ¿y tu?-

-tambien bien ¿haciendo compras navideñas?-pregunta Havoc al ver el carrito

-si pero creo que tendremos que hacer 2 viajes no podemos con todo-dijo Ling

-si quieres yo podría llevarlos mi auto esta cerca de aquí-dijo Havoc

-pero ¿no seria mujcha molestia? A penas vas llegando y tendras que dar muchas vueltas-dijo Ling

-no te preocupes lo mio puede esperar-dijo Havoc y ayudo a cargar las cosas hacia el auto e ir al departamento de Ling, el vigilante tambien ayudo a Havoc a subir el árbol al departamento de Ling, el mismo Havoc se quedo para ayudar a Ling aadornar ya que por el embarazo no podía cargar nada pesado

Mientras tanto

Edward estaba trabajando pensando en lo que hablo con Ling la noche pasada referente a la navidad

Flash Back

-¿Por qué no te gusta festejar la navidad?_pregunta Ling mirando con sus enormes ojos a

Edward

-no lo entenderías amor-dijo Edward acaricio la mejilla de su esposo a Ling no le convencio la respuesta

-si me lo dijireas lo entendería-dijo Ling

-dejalo así y no festejaremos la navidad, lo siento-dijo Edward y se acostó para dormir dejando a Ling con una sensación inexplicable en el cuerpo..

-yo la queria festejar contigo-susurro Ling y se acostó sin abrazar a Edward

Fin flash back

La puerta de su oficina se abre entran Britni y Yamato con gorritos en la cabeza Edward suspira y sigue trabajndo

-trajimos este para usted jefe-dijo Yamato

-no gracias, no la festejo-dijo Edward

-¿y porque no? Es una época muy bonita-dijo Britni

-es algo que no entenderian-dijo Edward

-¿ya se lo explico a Ling?-

-no pero parece que lo entendio-dijo Edward, tomo el teléfono y marco a su casa Ling contesto

-¿bueno?-

-Ling amor ¿Cómo esta todo?-

-Ed, hola, todo esta bien ¿regresas para comer?-pregunta Ling

-si regreso para comer Al pasara por mi llegaremos juntos-dijo Ed

-esta bien aquí los esperamos, te amo-

-tambien te amo ¿ya no estas enojado comigo?-pregunta Edward

-para nada Ed, te amo y no me enojaría contigo por eso-dijo Ling

-esta bien nos vemos mas tarde-y colgaron

-tardaron mucho en arreglar su casa-dijo Havoc

-es una sopresa para Edward-dijo Ling mirando maravillado como va empezando todo a tomar forma, Havoc tuvo que irse temprano para no tener problemas con un Edward celoso

En la tarde empezó a nevar,

Mientras tanto Al había pasado por Edward y se dirigían juntos a la casa

-¿y lo entendio?-pregunta Al

-no le dije todas las razones pero parece que no esta molesto conmigo-dijo Ed

-debe sentirse triste ya que por lo que me dijo Lan Fan ellos siempre festejaban en familia-dijo Al

-ya veo, pero puede ir acostumbrándose a nosotros poco a poco-dijo Edward, metio el coche al estacionamiento y subieron al asensor para llegar a su casa, en la puerta había una corona navideña cosa que soprendio a ambos hermanos, al abrir la puerta encontraron la casa diferente a como la habían dejado…

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pegunta Al

-es una sorpresa para Ed-dijo Ling y Edward se quedo mirando todo

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 25: Quiero ser tu héroe

La alarma empezó a sonar y los inquilons salían del edifico mientras que Ling trataba de abrir la puerta pero estaba estancada y sentía que poco a poco el humo le sofocaba

-¡Edward ayúdame! ¡Alphonse!-grito Ling tratando de abrir la puerta, en su intento por buscar donde refugiarse parte del librero cayó sobre sus piernas dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo mientras el edificio se quemaba…

Mientras tanto Edward se escapó para ir a ver a Ling ya que se había preocupado desde la llamada aunque sabía que Britni lo iba a golpear con fuerza al día siguiente se subió al auto y manejo.

Unas cuadras antes vio que estaba cerrado y empezó a preocuparse

-¿Qué sucede oficial? Vivo más adelante-dijo Ed

-un edifico se está incendiando-

-¿Cuál edificio?-pregunta Edward

.-el verde de la esquina-dijo el oficial

-¡Ling!-se bajó del auto y corrió se acercó a una vecina con la cual se llevaba muy bien

-Ed! Qué bueno que llegas-dijo la vecina

-¿Dónde está ling?-pregunta Edward

-Ling no ha salido-dijo la vecina

-¡Ling!-grito Edward y corrió hacia el edifico en llamas subió por las escaleras observo que en su puerta estaba estancada quito la maseta que estaba pesada y entro a su casa buscando a su esposo. Le quito con mucho trabajo el librero y lo cargo en brazos, bajo por las escaleras de incendios la principal estaba desecha.

-Edward-dijo Ling abriendo sus ojos y tosió un poco

-no hables, casi salimos de aquí-dijo Edward Ling paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor

-perdóname-dijo el menor

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Edward confundido

-vi tus fotos-dijo Ling

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Edward

-estuve limpiando un poco y las vi-dijo Ling

-puedo explicarlo-dijo Edward

-después, sácame de aquí tengo calor-dijo Ling volvió a toser y cerró los ojos

-¡Ling!-dijo Ed preocupado pero noto la lenta respiración de su esposo y se apresuró a bajar de ahí.

-hermano, Ling! ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta Alphonse venía con Lan Fan

-hubo un incendio Ling se quedó atrapado y lo rescate-dijo el coronel.

-hoy que llevarlo a un hospital -pregunta Lan Fan

-si-Edward lo acomodo mejor entre sus brazos y se subió a la ambulancia con el mientras que Al y Lan buscaron el auto de Edward.

Mientras tanto

-¡maldito Ling! Tiene más vidas igual que un gato ya hize todo y nada funciona-dijo Winry

- ¿Qué mas has hecho?- pregunto Envy

-lo avente por las escaleras y despues trate de separarlos pero nada funcionma!-Winry ya estaba empezando a pensar en tomar medidas drásticas

La ambulacia llego al hospital, Alphonse y Lan se fueron en el auto de Edward, Knox los atendio inmediatamente

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto el medico enojado con Edward,

-en el trabajo, incluso me Sali antes para estar con Ling-dijo Edward pero no estaba enterado del incendio

-¿no te aviso algun vecino?-pregunta Knox mientras untaba crema regeneradora en los brazos y espalda de Ling donde tenía quemaduras.

No, cuando llegue la calle estaba cerrada y vi que salieron los vecinos pero no a Ling, entre al departamento y lo mas raro es que estaba la puerta estancada con varias cosas-dijo Edo

¿Cómo que estancado?-pregunta Knox

Si pareciera que el incendio fue a propósito-dijo Edward, Ling comenzó a toser, aun traía la mascarilla d oxigeno que le habían puesto en la ambulancia,

¿fue provocado?-pregunta Ling

Hare las investigaciones necesarias-dijo Edward besando su cabeza.

¿mis niñas?-pregunta Ling

Están bien, estas a salvo, descansa-dijo Edward- ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?- pregunta Ed

¿a quién le vas a marcar?-pregunta Ling-

-a tu madre-dijo Edward

-tal vez vio las noticias-dijo Al que estaba sentado con Lan Fan en un sofá que tenía Knox

-¿Qué?-pregunta Edward

-están en las noticias-dijo Al y le subio el volumen

"el día de hoy se registró un incendio en la actual residencia del Coronel Elric donde hace unos minutos rescato a su marido que tiene 6 meses de embarazo de morir quemado"

-¿Cómo supieron que vivía ahí?-pregunta Edward

-no lo sé ¿y cómo tomaron la escena de donde me cargabas entre sus brazos?-pregunta Ling

-paparazzis-dijo el rubio gruñendo pero su atención volvió hacia su marido.

-es lo de menos-dijo Ed, tocaron la puerta del consultorio, Knox abre, era la mama de Ling y Fu

-¡mi bebe!-grito Natalia empujando a Edward y abrazando al príncipe.

-mama estoy bien, Edward me rescato-dijo Ling

Si es lo que vi en las noticas-dijo Natalia ocupando el lugar donde antes estaba Edward

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy un héroe que?-pregunta Edward

-para mí lo eres-dijo Ling

-gracias amor Edward volvió con el menor y beso su frente se sentía aliviado de que Ling estuviese bien y tenía sospechas de quien podría hacer algo así, esperaba que solo fuera suposiciones no querría acusar a Winry de intento de asesinato en contra de Ling.

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 26:**_

-gracias amor Edward volvió con el menor y beso su frente se sentía aliviado de que Ling estuviese bien y tenía sospechas de quien podría hacer algo así, esperaba que solo fuera suposiciones no querría acusar a Winry de intento de asesinato en contra de Ling.

1 semana después salieron del hospital

-¿en dónde vamos a vivir? No quisiste quedarte con mi mama-dijo el pelinegro y Edward hizo una mueca aun recordaba la fuerte cachetada que Natalia le dio cuando se enteró del bebe

-Ya me encargue de solucionar eso-dijo el coronel con una sexy sonrisa.

-está bien pero no conozco el lugar, ¿estás seguro que podemos costear algo aquí?-pregunto Ling

-tengo el dinero suficiente como para comprar todas las casas para ti-dijo el rubio y estaciono el auto donde sería su nuevo hogar, le coloca una venda en los ojos de Ling

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta el muchacho sintiendo la suave tela en sus ojos y el rubio lo ayudo a bajarse del auto y caminar hacia su nuevo hogar.

-confia en mi-dijo Edward suavemente y el rubio lo guio, pasaron por un largo pasillo y llegaron a la sala de la casa.

-te la quitare-dijo Edward y suavemente se la quitó, Ling quedó maravillado con el lugar

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Ling

-es nuestra nueva casa-dijo Edward

-¡Es enorme!-dijo Ling emocionado

-a comparación con tu palacio en Xing no lo es-dijo Ed

-no me interesa, me gusta más este, se siente más cálido, más familiar-dijo Ling

-mira, este es el cuarto de las niñas-dijo Edward lo tomo de la mano y subieron unas escaleras en forma de esprial, entraron al segundo cuarto, la habitacion era muy amplia, las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa había 2 cunitas aunque todavía faltaban amueblarlos

-¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?-pregunto Ling

-mientras estabas en el hospital, Matt y Al m ayudaron bastante-dijo Edward

-¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene esta casa?-pregunto Ling y Ed sabia por donde iba la cosa

-las suficientes como para que tu mama y Fu vivan con nosotros-dijo Edward

-¿en verdad?-pregunto Ling con sus ojos brillosos

-en verdad-dijo Edward

-¿Cuándo nos mudamos?-pregunto Ling entusiasmado

-hoy mismo! Al paso por tu mama, esta casa está a tu nombre-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Ling acariciando la mejilla del rubio

-porque si vuelvo a meter la pata que no creo, puedes sacarme de aquí-dijo Edo

-¿Dónde esa el baño?-pregunto Ling con una mano en la boca

-¿Por qué?- era tonto preguntar, ya lo sabía pero quería saber

-porque quiero vomitar-dijo Ling y su esposo lo acompaño al baño a vomitar, siempre acababa mareado y con algo de asco.

2 meses después

A los 6 meses Ling volvió a tener contracciones fuertes, una noche cuando regresaba del cuartel el rubio encontró a su joven esposo desmayado en el suelo y con algo de sangre en el vientre, lo llevo rápidamente al hospital.

Knox les pidió que Ling debiera guardar reposo absoluto, no moverse para nada de la cama por los últimos 2 meses del embarazo para que las niñas nacieran en término. Su pancita creció considerablemente más de una mujer normal y a veces le lastimaba mucho su espalda y los tobillos, le habían dado permiso de ir a despedirse de Edward en la estación de trenes solo si iba en silla de ruedas. Se iría a una misión de 2 meses en el norte con la general de brigada Olivier, Lan Fan empujaba la silla de ruedas.

-no te vayas, quédate-dijo Ling jalando la manga del uniforme militar de Edward

-tengo que irme es una misión muy importante directa del Fhurer-dijo Edward agachándose para acariciar el vientre redondo de Ling

-¿y si algo te pasa? ¿Qué hare yo?-

-nada le pasara, lo cudiaremos bien-dijo Matt guiñándole un ojo a la pareja de su gerenal

-¿me lo prometes?-

-te lo rpometo, nada le pasara pequeño dijo Matt con una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Ling confiara en él, sonó el silbato del tren indicando que pronto partirán, Edward beso sus labios y subieron al tren después se puso en marcha, se quedaron hasta que perdieron de vista el tren.

-Ed sabe quicarse no te preocupes-dijo Al

-¿y si las niñas nacen antes de que el lelgue[¿-pregunto Ling

-si sigues las recomendaciones del medico mno pasara nada-dijo Natalia

-lo se aunque tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Ling

En el tren

Edward suspira se lleva una mano a la cara

-general ¿esta bien?-pregunta Matt

-no debi de haber venido, tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Edward

-son los nervios de padres primerisos-dijo Danny uniéndose a la platica

-posiblemente sea eso-dijo Edward pensando en Ling se veía bastante triste cuando se fue.

Continuara


End file.
